Harry Potter and the Classification Potion
by pacifiermouth
Summary: Everyone gets tested and classified at the age of seventeen, except Harry Potter. When Severus Snape forces Harry to drink the potion the results are not as expected. Ageplay, Non-sexual age play If you don't like it, then don't read it I don't need rude comments about what I'm writing just click the X!
1. Chapter 1 The Potion

Severus Snape stalked down the stone hallway his black robes billowing out behind him. He kept his face impassive, almost bored looking as he searched for his quiry through the castle.

The war had finally ended, Voldemort was defeated after Potter had gotten the much needed information from his memories. Severus had barely managed to survive Nagini's attack. If it hadn't been for Grangers quick thinking and essence of dittany he would not have lived to see the Dark Lord obliterated.

Finally reaching Gryffindor tower he gave the Fat Lady the password and swept inside. He folded his arms as he stood in the warm common room his black eyes sweeping the area.

"Potter!" He called, he sniffed at the garish, homey looking furniture. Slytherin's common room looked much more dignified and respectable.

Harry Potter came bounding down the steps, wand grasped firmly in his right hand his green eyes hard as he looked around for who had called his name. His eyes landed on Snape and they stood for a moment sizing each other up, Snape had been avoiding Harry since the final battle. He desperately wished that Potter had not seen his memories. He had thought that the brat would taunt him just like his good for nothing father, but he had avoided him as well.

Potter dropped his gaze and walked over to him his long black fringe hiding his green eyes.

"Come." Snape barked.

He whipped around and walked out, his heels clicking sharply against the stone floor, he assumed Potter would follow him.

He led the boy through the castle not glancing back. His feet carried him down, as his mind wandered, thinking about how the boy might react to what he was about to trick him into. Mcgonagall had put him up to it deeming him the only one whom Harry would trust to administer the potion. The boy had been extremely quiet and closed off, not attending meals, and only appearing when work on the castle had begun. Snape was sure it had something to with Ginevra Weasley's death, the girl had died during the battle along with Percival Weasley and Luna Lovegood and many others.

All the other children, for that's what they were, had been tested and classified except for Potter. Potter had not been here for Seventh year and had missed this important milestone. Granger and Weasley had both been tested by the ministry a few days beforehand but Potter had not accompanied them. And so, the task was set to him to classify the famous gryffindor golden boy. He used a bit of wandless magic to unlock his office the heavy door creaking open as he walked through.

"Come Potter,"

He walked in, and went straight to a hidden alcove. He had a secret cupboard here where he kept dangerous and illegal potions. He glanced back the boy was lingering in the door.

"I don't have all day." he snapped, turning back around.

He heard the boy grumbling as he walked forward dragging his feet,

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, watching Snape wearily as the approached the desk holding a smoking goblet of potion.

"Drink this," he thrust the goblet at the boy, Potter grasped it in his hand, holding it awkwardly.

"Why? I thought we were rebuilding some part of the castle," Potter said holding the goblet away from his body his green eyes steadily watching Snape.

Snape knew they had come to the most delicate part of his plan. He needed to get Harry to drink the entire thing.

Every witch and wizard was tested with this potion in their last year of hogwarts. Once ingested an aura would glow around the person's body, the colour of the aura would tell the drinker what classification they fell into. The person would then go on and live in the life style that was best suited for them.

The classifications were: Alpha, Omega, Master, Pet, Neutral, Guardian and littles. Neutrals, Alphas and Omega took up the most of the population, Master and Pet were a close second, Guardians and Littles were close to being called rare.

Severus himself had taken the potion when he was seventeen and had scoffed at the results, he was not a guardian and anyone who had met him could attest to that. The only person that had known his true classification was Dumbledore, Snape had told everyone else that he had tested as a Master and no one had doubted him.

He watched as Potter hesitantly sniffed at the potion before pulling a face and jerked his face away.

"Potter, drink it and you may go." he said with feigned patience.

"But why? I'm not sick or anything," always the stubborn boy. Snape stalked over and leaned in very close to Potter's face watching as his green eyes widened behind his wire frames.

"Do not make me repeat myself boy." He seethed.

Potter stood his ground his jaw set, eyes flashing. "I won't be drinking anything until you tell me what all this is about."

Snape sneered down at him, his hand itching to take out his wand and hex the boy into submission. "I have been told to make sure you get classified before the sun goes down and I intend to see it through." Snape said through his teeth.

Potter took a step back his mouth going slack as his gaze darted from Snape to the potion.

"I...no wait you can't-"

Snape cut off what he was sure would have been one of the boys long winded rants.

"By law I am supposed too, so yes I can Potter." he leaned in closer enjoying the ill disguised fear on the boys face "Address me properly you whelp."

"So sorry, _Professor."_ Potter gave a little mock bow as he rolled his eyes at him.

They stared each other down, neither of them willing to look away first.

After what seemed like an eternity Potter turned his head away. The boy was blushing from the neck up and his hands were shaking.

"I-"

"No, just drink it and leave I have business to attend and your presence disturbs me greatly."

Potter grumbled as he slowly brought the still smoking goblet to his lips, his tongue darted out and Snape silently congratulated himself on getting Potter to do it when the brat opened his mouth to speak again

"How do I know that this isn't something else? What if you're trying to poison me?"

"Potter, If I wanted to kill you, I assure you it would be much more drawn out and painful" Snape growled an inch away from forcing the potion down the boy's throat.

The boy flinched, looking away his shoulders hunching in. Snape watched him as he once again brought the cup to his lips this time scrunching his face up and gulping it down quickly. Steam blew out of the boy's nose and ears as he finished it. His trembling hands dropping the goblet on the stone floor, it fell with a clank.

But Snape only had eyes for Potter. Potter doubled over in pain, his hands clutching his stomach his face turning an ashen grey.

"Is it supposed to do that?" He gritted out his entire body trembling now.

Snape wasn't ashamed to say that he took a perverse pleasure in seeing the boy in so much pain. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and finally a faint glow began to form around his body. The trembling was beginning to subside.

At first he would have said it was green but slowly the colour began to change to a light blue as Potter arched his back in agony, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing unsteady.

Severus' eyes widened this was certainly unexpected. The entire wizarding world had assumed Potter was an Alpha or a Neutral but they were all clearly mistaken.

Potter, was a little.


	2. Chapter 2 Threats and Nappies

Potter was a little.

Snape stared taken aback. He watched as Potter slowly straightened up, his eyes wide, lower lip trembling was the boy about to cry? Merlin, he hoped not.

Potter opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut he shook his head. Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

Potter ran out of the room the door banging shut behind him. Snape stood stock still trying to make sense of what he had just witnessed. Harry Potter was a little.

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but Potter would make an adorable little, he had those big green eyes that would get any Guardian to melt at his feet.

Maybe the boy was upset because he would no longer have any desire to have Sexual intercourse. Severus knew he had been quite upset too, of course Guardians could have it but they never craved it like everyone else.

At least the boy wasn't an Omega, the entire wizarding world would have been competing to be his Alpha, Severus rolled his eyes. Of course, now the entire wizarding world will compete to be his Guardian. He almost felt bad for the boy, almost.

He pushed the thoughts from his head, the boy was no longer his concern. He walked towards the far wall of his office where the floo stood, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He threw it into the empty fireplace and watched as the green flames licked the stones in hungry anticipation.

"Headmistresses office," he called as he stepped in, the world beginning to spin around him.

He stepped out of the floo, his robes immaculate. Snape eased himself in one of the chairs set in front of Mcgonagall's desk. She looked up from her thick stack of papers her eyes watching him.

"Did he take it?" She asked, her hand had poised over the parchment.

"He has drank the potion, yes." he replied crossing one leg over the other.

"And?" she asked, beginning to get frustrated with his lack of detail.

"Potter drank the potion, he views the results as less than satisfactory."

She sighed through her nose and gave him a look, "What does that mean Severus?"

"The boy ran away, he looked as if he were about to cry." Snape brought a hand up to his eyes shielding them from view. He had not cared when the boy was in pain but when he had seen those green eyes look at him with such fear he had felt his heart strings pulled and twisted. He didn't like the feeling.

"What is his classification?" She sounded weary, her eyes once again down on the parchment.

When Severus remained quiet she looked up one eyebrow raising "Severus?"

"He is classified...as a little, Minerva." he looked away from her shocked face, his gaze falling on the portrait of Dumbledore. The old man was smiling, his blue eyes twinkling as he pretended to be busy with examining the ceiling.

Severus turned his attention back to the still shocked woman her face had gone pale. The quill she had been holding dropped onto the parchment slowly dripping black ink onto the pristine pages.

"I was surprised myself." he admitted.

The two professors stared at one another neither knowing what to say, finally Mcgonagall broke the silence,

"He will need a guardian, Severus. Not just any guardian, he will need someone who can protect him and care for him."

"I am aware," he said rolling his eyes.

"What can we do? Remus cannot take the boy the ministry will arrest him."

"The wolf would not be suitable, Potter cannot be unsupervised in his headspace for three days while the _wolf_ tramples through the woods."

"Severus, really, the war is over, must you show such hostility towards those on our side?" Minerva asked already knowing the answer.

Snape just sneered at her not dignifying her question with a response.

Mcgonagall got up from her large high backed chair and moved through the room, her hands grasped firmly in front of her. She came to rest at the window facing the glittering black lake. The outside of the castle still needed a lot of work, the pitch had not been rebuilt and half of the grass on the grounds was dead and burnt.

"We must find him Severus. The potion will have lowered the walls blocking that part of him, he will begin to slip into headspace. You know as well as I that he cannot be alone once he is regressed, he could hurt himself," she turned to face him, "Will you help me look for him and make sure he is taken care of properly?"

"Minerva, we agreed I would not have to-"

She cut him off, "Please Severus,"

"You test my patience," he growled, standing swiftly, scoffing at the smirk on her face

"Thank you Severus." Mcgonagall said sincerely.

He thundered out of the room, a destination in mind, he had a small inkling about where Potter might go when he was upset.

His heels clicked as he quickly walked down the seventh floor, he came across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and turned walking back and forth three times thinking about his need to find Potter.

A large wooden door appeared, with a gold circular doorknob for a handle. Snape stepped forward steeling himself for what he may find inside. He was not looking forward to seeing Potters fearful face again.

The door swung open at the barest touch. The room was brightly lit there was a fire dancing merrily in the fireplace on the far left wall. It was not very large, it was packed with couches and cushy chairs, the walls were lined with books. He glanced around and at first thought the room was empty, but then, his eye caught a head of black hair sticking up from one of the couches. The boy was leaning on the back of the couch his body hidden from view.

Severus walked forward, his foot falls becoming lighter as he came closer to the boy. He stopped when he reached the dark brown couch. The boy was curled up, his eyes open as he stared down at his jean covered lap, if one looked close enough they would see tear tracks down his rosy cheeks. His damned bottom lip was still trembling.

Snape sighed, gingerly sitting down on the other end of the couch. Potter didn't acknowledge his presence. He silently cursed Minerva, this was not his job.

"The headmistress knows," Snape said, his voice lightly echoing on the walls.

Potter did not reply, he did not even acknowledge his presence.

"I do not see why you are throwing such a tantrum." Snape said, trying to get the boy to at least talk even if it was only to yell.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Potter seethed, finally looking up at him his green eyes red and swollen.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, Potter!" He raged, swiftly standing up to tower over the boy. This was why someone else should be comforting him, he was not cut out for this sort of thing.

"I'll speak to you anyway I want Snape!" Potter stood up to, although it did not have the same effect as he barely reached Snape's collar bone.

"That's a month's worth of detenti-"

Snape stopped, his body going ramrod straight as an idea popped into his head. He knew how to make Potter behave, he was one of the few who had the power but what is worth it?

He could use his 'Daddy voice' as everyone called it, and turn Potter into a pile of goo but only if they were compatible. The 'Daddy voice' only worked on littles if the one who was using it on the little was compatible with them, almost like soul mates and then of course Potter would know his true classification…

There was nothing for it, they could both rage at each other for hours neither backing down, he steeled himself pulling himself up to his fullest height.

"Potter. Stop this insolence this instant I need you to follow me to the hospital wing now and I will not tolerate any more tantrums understood?" He spoke with a deep clear voice neither yelling nor gentle.

Potter froze his eyes going wide, Snape watched as the fight left the boy his shoulders slumped, his whole body sagging his eyes slowly losing the anger and fear. The green eyes looked up at him bashfully as Potter blushed, most probably at his reaction to Snape's voice he looked down and began to pick at his fingers.

"Better; Come now."

Snape walked away once again assuming the boy would follow. He heard the light footsteps begin to follow him and he quickened his pace, it would not be long before Potter forgot to be afraid of him and had another outburst.

Snape was shocked that that had actually worked. He would have never thought that he and Potter were compatible. What did that mean for him? He knew he had always desired a little to care for no matter how much he tried to bury it, but did he want Potter?

No he did not. He knew that they would never get along and he did not want a selfish arrogant brat as his surrogate child. Snape led them to the hospital wing not saying a word to the boy. Severus wondered how he was going to react to Pomfrey trying to diaper and feed him. He turned a corner and the hospital doors came into view. He could feel a headache coming on already and braced himself for the world's worst tantrum.

Severus pushed open the heavy doors ushering in the quiet boy. Poppy was waiting for them, the floo flashing behind her, Minerva had just left then.

"Ah Severus, Harry, " she smiled at them and strode forward her white robes swishing around her ankles. She pointed a finger towards one of the beds, gesturing for Harry to take a seat, the boy hesitantly shuffled over and sat down.

"Now let's get you changed and settled, and then we can discuss possible Guardians." Madam Pomfrey said getting straight down to business. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at a now frantic Harry, who was hurriedly scuttling down the bed and out of the wands line of fire.

"Mr. Potter stop moving." Pomfrey chastened as she readjusted her wand to point at Harry who was curled up against the headrail of the bed his shoulders hunched around his ears.

"Don't point your wand at me and I won't move."

"This is part of the procedure, I am going to remove your clothing so that I can change you, into a nappy. I don't want to be cleaning urine off the floor."

Harry blushed all the way through to his hair. "I'm seventeen I'm not going to piss myself." He huffed folding his arms protectively across his chest.

"Potter." Snape growling standing less than seven feet away "Listen to Poppy or I'll stick you to the bed."

The boy glared at him, "No one asked you to be here, _Snape_ " he spat.

Before either of the men could move Poppy grabbed Potter's hand and give it three sharp smacks making the boy yelp.

"What'd you do that for!?" He fumed, cradling his stinging hand to his chest.

"That is no way to speak to a professor, Mr. Potter." she admonished her wand once again pointed square at his chest.

"He started it," Harry muttered not looking at either of them.

The two adults looked at each exasperated and Pomfrey nodded her head in the direction of the sulking boy. Snape shook his head firmly and made to turn away.

"Severus." He turned back to see that Pomfrey was giving him a pleading look and pointing to Harry. He rolled his eyes and stalked forward coming to stand in front of Harry, swallowing his dignity he crouched down until he was at eye level with the boy. He did not want to be here any longer.

"Po-Harry" he said quietly making his voice a light rumble. "Will you look at me... please?"

Harry slowly looked up his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Thank you, may I ask what this is all about? We are only trying to make you...happy." The boy looked at him, his green eyes slowly filling with tears.

"I don't want to be a little! I'm not! I'm not!" He cried burying his head in his shaking hands.

Snape looked to Pomfrey for help, she mouthed for him to go on. He glared at her, this was her job not his.

"Well be that as it may, you are, you must accept that." he had never been the comforting type.

Harry looked up and glared at him a lone tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Snape felt the inexplicable urge to wipe it away and comfort the boy. Why did he want to comfort such an arrogant brat?

He found himself reaching out a pale hand and very gently wiping the tear away and cupping the boys cheek. Harrys breath caught in his throat at the touch. Snape snatched his hand away once he realized what he had done.

Snape stared into the boy's sad eyes "What bothers you so much?" He asked quietly.

"I...I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone." Harry's voice was shaking.

"I'm sure," he jeered, thinking of all the times the boy got into trouble. "but, would it not be nicer to let someone else do it? Be able to relax and finally be 'just Harry'?" he mocked, having heard the boy say it once.

"I..yeah I guess." Harry mumbled.

"Now that that's settled, let's get you changed," Snape gave an awkward pat to his knee and stood up.

"I never said she could change me, I'm seventeen!"

"You do not have a choice!" he snarled down at him.

"Yeah I do!"

"Oh yes sure," he said nastily, leaning into his face, "we can take you to the ministry, where every miserable worker will stand there and gawk as your diapered and fed begging to hold the precious boy who lived! Would you rather that!?"

The boy flinched at his harsh words, dragging in a harsh breath.

"Can't I just wear normal stuff?" he pleaded, looking to Madam Pomfrey.

"No, Mr. Potter I'm afraid not,"

Harry bit his lip and sighed giving them a tiny nod of the head.

Madam Pomfrey walked forward her wand once again out.

"You're leaving?" He asked, when Snape walked towards the doors.

"Yes." he deadpanned as he strolled forward.

"Severus, I would really appreciate if you stayed," Madam Pomfrey said.

He groaned, these women would be the death of him. And if he were honest with himself he wanted to see Potter settled, but only a little bit.

She patted the bed next to the boy, who was looking the other way. He sat down, not to far from Potter. Madam Pomfrey raised her wand, Potter flinched. Snape sighed and lay a calming hand on the boys thigh.

Pomfrey came closer her wand in her hand, "Are we ready?"

Harry nodded again and she began her spell work.

Snape watched as the boys jeans and t shirt were vanished, his pants as well. Harry squeaked as he stripped naked, his hands flying to cover himself. Snape started rubbing circles on the boys thigh trying to keep him calm. Madam Pomfrey finished and tucked her wand away in her apron a gentle smile on her face.

She _accioed_ a pile of clothing from a nearby bed and caught it in her arms.

She placed it on the bed and picked up the first thing in the pile, it was a nappy.

"No way in hell," Harry said, looking at it with disgust.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Potter, you will stop fighting us," Snape said using his 'Daddy voice', he knew it was not nice to use it to force Potter against his will, but the boy was being over dramatic.

The boy, whimpered and curled in on himself.

Madam Pomfrey gently pushed him down, until he was lying flat on the bed. She lifted up his legs and placed the nappy beneath them, pulling through his legs and up his crotch. She taped it snugly closed and smiled down at him.

"Isn't that better?"

"No," he sat up, blushing at the loud crinkling noise. "I want it off,"

"No can do, we don't want any accidents," she said reached for colourful pajama bottoms. She slipped them up his legs, covering up the nappy. Next came the shirt, and finally the socks.

"Don't you look cozy." She winked at a still blushing Harry, "Now if you'll follow me we have special storeroom where we keep all kinds of blankets and toys and you may pick out one or two items Mr. Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I don't need that stuff," he said defiantly.

Madam Pomfrey put her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look,

"March young man," she ordered not leaving room for argument. Harry gulped and stood up, trying to take small steps so the nappy wouldn't crinkle so much.

She lead them to a large storage room Harry's eyes going wide at the sheer amount of toys in the room. Snape could see the boy begin to take everything.

Harrys tood there afraid to move, he shouldn't be interested in this stuff.

Snape became exasperated gave him a shove towards one of the shelves and watched as Harry carefully walked up and began to examine each toy and stuffed animal, his brows creased in concentration.


	3. Chapter 3 Cesar

Harry stared around in wonder, he had never seen so many toys in all his life and he had grown up with _Dudley_. His hands were itching to pick up all of the soft ones and rub them against his cheek but he held himself back, he wasn't a baby. He felt someone nudge him forward and looked back too see Snape encouraging him to go closer to the toys. Snape was confusing him. He thought about it as he stepped forward. The man was all mean words but he seemed to almost care.

He could feel the bulky material of the nappy with every step, it was so large he had to waddle to walk. He wanted it off but he was afraid of getting in trouble again, he would take it off later when they weren't looking.

Excitement began to bubble in him as he walked along the shelves eyeing all of the toys. He had never had a new toy to call his own, he had only ever gotten the broken ones that Dudley didn't want anymore. Of course he didn't really want a toy, he was way too old, but he wanted to just look at them.

Something caught his eye and he turned there on a shelf just out of his reach sat a light green turtle a smile on its face. Harry looked at in wonder and began to stretch as much as he could his fingers wiggling as he tried to reach the toy but he could not get it. He felt a heavy sadness settle in him and his eyes began to water as he looked forlornly at the toy he wanted it so badly! He felt someone move just behind him and an arm shot out and grabbed the turtle placing it in his arms. Harry whirled around, Snape was looking at him.

Harry blushed and shoved the toy back on the shelf. He didn't know why he had reacted that way for a dumb turtle.

"I thought you wanted it," Snape growled snatching the toy back off the shelf and shoving it at the boy.

"No, I was only looking," Harry said trying to will away his blush.

Snape gave him a look and put the turtle in his arms, "don't lie,"

"I wasn-"

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. Harry cut himself off, and looked down, it really was a nice turtle.

He cuddled him close (for it was a him) and buried his face in it, breathing in its clean scent. He was perfect. He heard chuckling behind him and peeked up from the green fur, Madam Pomfrey was smiling at him. He felt his cheeks warm, he didn't think she was making fun of him more like enjoying the moment with him. He smiled gently at her and rubbed his nose along the turtles soft head.

"What will you name him?" she asked.

Harry blinked, he had to name him? He scoffed at the idea. He was way too old to something so babyish. But if he did...the name had to be perfect. He ran through a list of names in his head, then he thought of one.

"Er….Cesar yeah Cesar" He looked down at Cesar and knew he had picked the right name.

"That's a marvelous name, how about you pick a blanket now and then we can get you nice and settled?" Madam pomfrey placed a hand on his back and lead him over to a different part of the room. Cesar was clutched tightly in his hands, he checked behind him Snape was coming with them.

The walls were packed with piles upon piles of blanket in all colours and sizes Harry was overwhelmed with all of the choices. He walked over to the far corner and decided to start there. He didn't need a blanket, but he liked feeling all of the soft materials. He was walking along the wall trailing his hand on everything he could reach, when his hand came across something kind of rough. He stopped and yanked hard at the blanket pulling it free from the pile without dropping any others. It was just large enough to cover his body. one side had two teddy bears on it sitting in a hot air balloon it was really soft he flipped it over and saw that the other side was a bare cream colour and slightly rough but not unpleasant. If he need to pick one, this was it. He turned to the other two and held it up for approval.

He looked to Snape who was watching him with a guarded look. Harry walked over to him and shyly held out his treasures wanting the man's approval though for the life of him he could not figure out why.

"They are both lovely P-Harry." Harry's stomach did a flip flop, when he heard those words. He liked it when Snape was nice.

He walked with Snape and Madam Pomfrey out of the room and they led him back to the bed he had been sitting on before. Sitting down was worse, now he was very aware of the nappy all around his bits and bum, it wasn't unpleasant but he still did not want to wear it. What would Ron and Hermione say?

The nappy crinkled loudly as he shifted on the bed bringing his legs up and folding them underneath him, Cesar and his blanket held tightly in his arms.

"Now Harry we need to find you a Daddy or a Mommy, do you have anyone in mind?" Madam Pomfrey asked him, conjuring up chairs for her and Snape to sit on.

Harry thought about it, Remus was out of the question and he did not want anyone in his class, who else was there? They needed to be on the light side that was forsure.

Harry of course knew, that he should not want anyone, he was seventeen and he was old enough to take care of himself. However, he couldn't stop the butterflies of excitement when he thought about having someone.

He shook his head and waited, was there anyone who would even want him? He felt his heart sink, that was why they probably asked him. They knew no one would want him and they thought he could come up with something, no one had ever wanted him. He felt his eyes tear up again why was he crying so much?! The tears spilled over and he felt a hand turn his face up he looked into the calm face of Professor Snape,

"Hush, no more tears, we will find someone suitable." He said quietly

"But wh-who?" Harry asked his voice tearful.

"I am not sure yet." Snape let him go.

Snape began to talk but Harry wasn't listening he could feel his eyes slowly closing, he was really tired. He scooched over to the edge of the bed and rested his head on Snape, not really caring if he got yelled at. Surprisingly Snape let him, he even put a hand on his back gently rubbing it. Harry sighed happily, he hoped his Mommy or Daddy did this for him too. They sat like that for a while the two adults talking while Harry lightly dozed on Snape.

Someone was lightly shaking his shoulder and calling his name. Harry whined and pressed his face into the pillow, he was so comfortable, he hadn't had a good night's sleep in months.

The shaking persisted and Harry wanted to scream at them to go away, so he whipped his head up and his heart stopped. He wasn't lying on a pillow it had been Snape and Snape had been the one shaking him and now he was probably going to get detention for the rest of his life.

Snape stared at him and chuckled, he chuckled! What kind of game was he playing?!

"I never thought your hair could get messier." Harry stared at the man, was he making a joke? Severus Snape was joking around? With him?

Suddenly everything from the morning came back and he felt himself blush, he was doing a lot of that today. He looked down and saw that Cesar and his blanket were snuggly held in his arms it it had felt so good to sleep with them.

Harry looked around, Madam Pomfrey had left. He was sitting on the same bed, Snape next to him looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"What now?" He asked quietly almost afraid to hear the answer. What if they had couldn't find anyone? What if they want to send him back to his aunt and uncle? He wouldn't go, he would run away, where no one could hurt him.

"I am not sure." he looked up and saw that Snape looked almost kind of sad like he wished he had the answer. Did the man actually care?

"Will I...Do I have to go back too my A-aunt and Uncle's house?" Harry asked biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling, he would do anything not to go back there.

Snape's nostrils flared, his eyes flashed Harry moved away from him afraid that he was in trouble, whenever Uncle Vernon got that look it was usually followed by a beating.

"Harry, you will _never_ go back there so long as I'm alive, alright?" The man growled, his face dead serious.

Harry stared at him for a moment how did Snape know? No one knew had bad it really was there not even Ron and Hermione.

"Wha-how d-did you know?" He asked squeezing Cesar to his chest for some comfort.

"I began recognize the signs in your fourth year and Occlumency lessons showed me all I needed to know."

Harry looked away from the man his heart beating quickly what if Snape told people? What if the newspapers found out that Harry Potter couldn't defend himself against a stupid fat muggle?

A large hand grasped his chin and turned him to face Snape "Do not worry I will not say anything….I want you to know that what they did was not right, not any of it." Snape was looking at him with the most open expression Harry had ever seen on the man.

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the man and buried his face in his chest, his breath stuttering. This man had done so much for him and he kept continuing to help him.

The man smelled like vanilla and soap Harry breathed it in deeply the smell calming him. Snape's body started to relax a bit, his shoulders becoming less stiff. Snape hesitantly brought a hand to his messy head, petting his hair.

That was how Minerva Mcgonagall found them.

"Severus, I always knew you were a big softy," she teased.

Harry's head flew up at the sound of his old transfiguration teachers voice. His face turned pink, he hurriedly scooched away from Snape, hiding Cesar and his blanket behind him. He didn't want Mcgonagall to see him acting so babyish.

Mcgonagall walked forward her eyes focused on Snape. Harry looked at him and noticed there was a faint pink tinge on his cheeks, was he embarrassed? The man wouldn't look at Mcgonagall he looked just past her shoulder his face blank.

"Severus did I just see what I think I saw?" She had a smirk on her face.

"Minerva I-"

"He has been quite the help this morning I would not have gotten very far if it were not for him." Madam Pomfrey said walking over carrying a bottle filled with milk in it.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw it and he began vigorously shake his head no, he was not drinking out of a bottle like a baby.

"Now Mr. Potter we have been through this there is no need to be embarrassed." Madam Pomfrey held out a hand as she sat down in a very large chair, she conjured up. Harry noticed that it was built in such a way that one person could lie down with their head in the others lap. He crossed his arms and kept shaking his head, even as Snape forced him to face him with a hand on his chin.

"You need to eat, it is well past lunch and I know that you have not eaten breakfast." He looked stern.

Harry shook his head again, he didn't care if he was starving he was not drinking out of that thing.

"Potter," Snape growled loudly.

Harry shied away from him, he hated getting yelled at.

"Would you like to hold it?" Mcgonagall suggested.

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded that would be better than lying back and letting someone feed him. He reached out a hand and took the bottle from Madam Pomfrey. He looked away from all the eyes staring at him and ducked his head as he brought the bottle up to his lips. He put it in his mouth, he tried sucking and his eyes fluttered shut. This was one of the most amazing feelings he had ever experienced he never wanted to stop, but where was the milk? He felt someone take hold of the bottle and his eyes flew open Snape was tipping the bottle up forcing his head back. Harry scrunched up his nose, now his neck hurt he pushed the bottle completely out of mouth. Harry slid down the bed, resting his neck on the pillow and put the bottle back in his mouth beginning to suck again. He let out a sigh of contentment when sweet warm milk came flowing out of it. He wrapped both hands around it and let his body relax, the world fading around him. Why was he so against this again?

He felt his body being moved but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, this was the most relaxed he had been since sixth year.

He couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore and peeked up. Snape was holding him like one would hold an infant while feeding them his head was cradled in his left arm while his right held the almost finished bottle to his lips. Harry wanted to jump up and yell at the man. He wanted to tell him to never touch him again, to get the hell off his bed but he couldn't, not when he felt so safe and dare he say it wanted. He brought a hand up and curled it around Snape's much larger one. Snape stopped talking to Mcgonagall and looked down at him, his black eyes were warm as he gazed at Harry with something akin to affection in his eyes.

"Well I believe that settles it Severus." Harry heard Minerva say. He looked around and saw she was sitting close to his bed a small smile on her face as she took in scene in front of her.

"What are you talking about? We haven't solved anything yet."

"I have decided that you are the perfect candidate, Severus even you can't deny it." She nodded her head at the bundle in his lap still sucking on the bottle, making little noises.

"Well that is neither here nor-"

"Now Severus come on look at the way he looks at you how can you say no?" Madam Pomfrey said smiling down at an oblivious Harry, he only had eyes for his bottle.

"Will you let me-"

"No Severus it is not up for discussion you will take the boy. Good day." Minerva Mcgonagall stood up a smirk on her face as she walked away. Dumbledore had once told her a few years ago that Snape was meant to take care of Harry how right he was.


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy

Harry was jostled as he was put down on the bed. Harry whimpered and let the empty bottle fall from his lips, he couldn't enjoy it now, he was cold and lonely. He looked around for Snape and saw him stalking after Mcgonagall talking very low and very fast.

He stopped moving to hear what they were saying and felt his eyes tear up, he knew it.

"Minerva have you ever considered that maybe I don't want him?!"

"Severus we both know you do, stop this foolishness you care for the boy!"

"I have never-"

"You do, the way you were looking at him as you fed him is proof enough for me."

"No it is-"

"Yes Severus it is-"  
"No you moronic woman I will ne-"

"Severus really stop acting like a child."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A FATHER!" Snape yelled just as MInerva was stepping into the floo. she froze and turned around a sad expression on her face

"You do, I've just seen it. You will be a great one Severus, do not let the fear of hurting him stop you, you won't." She said it softly but for all Harry cared she could have yelled it.

Did he want Snape? Did anyone care about his opinion? If he were honest with himself, he could think of no one better at this point, but wasn't the man a Master? But he had used a 'Daddy Voice'... He had lied all these years. Harry looked at the man. Did he want to spend the rest of his life with him? Yes, he did. He was one of the only people in the world he could trust, even if he was a jerk.

But Snape didn't want him. He thought he wasn't a good Dad. Well, in all honesty, Harry was a bad little so they were kind of even. Snape had been a bit scary today but he hadn't been as mean he could have been. Harry felt bad for the man, he knew guardians were never truly happy until they someone to care had been alone for years believing himself an awful father.

He watched as Mcgonagall flooed away, leaving Snape standing there with his head down, a hand covering his face. Snape conjured a chair and sat down heavily his whole body sagging. Harry looked at him and decided it was time he spoke up. He carefully slid off the bed, he looked at Cesar and his blanket, should he take them? He really shouldn't he was seventeen. But, he didn't feel ready to leave them here when he was going over to Snape, he scooped them up and walked in socked feet quietly over to the man. He tiptoed up to him and sucked in a big breath before tapping him on the shoulder lightly.

Snape looked up a forlorn expression on his face.

"I think you're a good D-father." Harry said quietly, stuttering over the word, he couldn't say the D word.

"Thank you Harry but I do not believe that I am the right choice for you." He said running a hand down Harry's soft cheek. Harry, looked at him, his back eyes looked sad.

"But what if I don't want anyone else?" he asked.

"I am sorry to hear that but I am no-"

"You are! I don't wan' anyone else!" Harry stomped his foot and crossed his arms, cesar and his blanket squished into him. Snape looked shocked at his outburst and before he could stop him Harry bravely climbed into the foreboding man's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck burying his face in between his neck and shoulder.

"Please? I trust you." He whispered quietly not sure if it was his little self or big self talking.

He felt Snape's body tense as he climbed on but it relaxed as he spoke a hand came up to gently run through his wild hair.

"Harry...what if I found someone better? Less...harsh and mean?" Snape said quietly his hand still running through Harry's soft hair.

"NO! I only want you!" Harry looked up from his hiding place and looked the man straight in the eye, "There's no one else"

Snape looked at Harry taking in the ruffled hair, stuffed turtle, and pouting lip. His heart swelled at the thought being able to call this boy his own, he knew that he wanted to be Harry's Daddy. He had changed his mind about him somewhere between the cuddling and feeding him the bottle. Harry had been having issues with getting the milk out and holding it while trying to sleep so he had stepped in to help the boy and found himself entranced with the little boy sleepily sucking away in his arms.

"Harry you need to understand, if I am to be your Daddy I will be strict, there will be punishment for naughty behaviour." He said sternly, watching the boys face. He was trying to get Harry to change his mind.

Harry looked at him, and cocked his head to the side "Will there be cuddles?" He blurted out, his face flushing.

Snape looked at him a moment a small smile on his face "If need be."

"Can I have sweets?"

"Possibly,"

"Will you read me stories?" Harry asked shyly, hiding half of his face in Cesar's fur.

Snape expression softened "Stories?"

Harry nodded, "with voices?"

"If you really want me to, I suppose I could."

Harry looked at him his eyes filling once again with tears "No-nobody's ever read me s-stories." He sobbed burying his face in Cesar.

He felt Snape's arms wrap around him and pull him into his chest again and he let out a whimper and clung to him, his body shaking.

"Quiet, there will be stories anything else you want. There's no need to cry…. Daddy's here." Snape said, gently rocking the distraught boy, it had felt so good to call himself Daddy.

"Daddy?" Harry asked, unsure if he had heard correctly, Snape was his Daddy?

"Yes Harry, Daddy's here now."


	5. Chapter 5 The Dungeons

Snape nudged him off his lap, and stood up. He turned to Harry,

"I will be retiring to my rooms for the evening….would you like to come with me?" he sounded uncomfortable.

"Where am I gonna live?" Harry wondered aloud.

Snape was quiet for a long moment, "you can live in the dungeons with me, if that is acceptable…?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, taking in the man's awkward stance.

"Would I offer if I was not sure?" Snape snapped.

Harry cringed, "sorry sir,"

Snape sighed, "No...I should not have snapped, I apologize,"

"It's okay,"

Snape nodded at him and then began to quickly walk to the door.

"We're going now?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Why would we stay any longer?"

"But I'm wearing little kid clothes." Harry said bugging out. There was no way he was walking around the castle in kiddle pjs.

"Yes, because you are a little. Get it through your thick skull." Snape whirled around and left, leaving Harry to follow.

Harry stared at the open door. He couldn't walk through the hall like this. But then Snape would be mad at him and change his mind about being his Daddy…. Harry swore as he rushed to follow Snape. He nearly bumped into him as he ran out the doors. The man had been waiting on the outside, his arms crossed.

"You are seventeen years old as you keep reminding us all, stop caring about what others think." he stalked away leaving a gaping Harry staring after him.

…...

They walked through the castle in silence. Harry thankfully had not seen anyone, even though it was the weekend. He had thought about what he was going to do and had come up with a plan. He had decided that he would stay for one day just to see what it's like and then he would run away and be an adult.

Snape was walking quickly down the corridors, using passages and stairways Harry had never seen. He was excited and nervous. Everyone thought Snape lived in a dungeon with dark, dank rooms and a coffin for a bed. He giggled at the thought of Snape sleeping in a coffin and banging his head each morning when he went to get up.

"What has you laughing?" Snape asked as he stalked across the castle.

"Nofin'" Harry stopped giggling, where had tha come from? He had never had a problem speaking before and now suddenly his speech was getting more regressed.

"Hmmm"

He stopped walking and Harry looked around, they were deep in the dungeons, there weren't even any paintings down here, only bare stone wall.

Snape walked up to the wall and placed his hand on it murmuring something that didn't sound english. Harry's eyes widened as a golden outline of a door appeared and it swung open into a warm living room. Snape walked inside and stood in the doorway letting Harry get a good look around.

Well it wasn't a dungeon, and there weren't any coffins lying about. There was a big fire place on the same wall as the door, a fire dancing merrily in the grate. Opposite the fireplace was a big long maroon couch with a soft blanket tossed over one of the arms there were two arm chairs on either side of it and small round wooden table in the middle. The floors were stone with rugs all around. There was a kitchen with the bare minimum in it to the right, along with a table and four chairs. To the left were big bookcases lining the walls, crammed with books. In the middle of the bookcase was a big wooden door and a few feet down another, Harry wondered where they led to. He would need to do some exploring.

The place immediately made him feel welcome,he held Cesar and his blankie taking in his new home. He looked up at Snape who was watching him with hooded eyes.

"C-can I sit? Please?" He asked shyly, he still did not believe that he was Snape's little for forever, he knew that eventually he wouldn't want him anymore so he made sure to stay extra polite.

"Come here, Harry," Snape crooked a finger at him and and leaned down to Harry's level. Harry shuffled over, nervous about what he wanted. Once they were face to face Snape began talking,

"This is your home now as much as mine, you do not need to ask to sit, I want you to feel comfortable here." Snape was talking in that soft voice Harry liked, where his voice went all smooth and rumbly.

"But wha' 'bout when you don't wan' me no more?" Harry asked his eyes sad, he couldn't bring himself to care about his speech at the moment.

"Is that what you think? That one day I'll just toss you out like yesterday's _Prophet_?" At Harry's sad nod Snape sighed and scooped Harry up off the floor, murmuring a weightless charm over him.

Harry squeaked as he picked up.

"Harry I will never toss you out, we are….family now." He said sincerely, looking him in the eye.

Harry stared at him, not believing him. Snape tickled Harry on his tummy making him giggle and squirm

"Nooooo Snape! Ti-tickles, hahaha P'ease!" He begged out of breath and finally he stopped.

"Are you still sad?"

"No" Harry shook his head and waited for Snape to put him down.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I call you Harry instead of Potter now, correct?"

"Yeah…" Harry wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well...I was," Snape took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would call me Daddy instead of Snape."

Harry stared at him for a moment, his heart fluttering. He realized that he wanted to, but he was way too old to call him Daddy...But he had asked him to. Harry's face broke into a smile, "Yeah D-daddy,"

Snape smiled, his black eyes lighting up. Harry decided he wanted the man to smile like that all the time. Daddy gently let him down.

His feet hit the floor and he toddled over to the couch, his diaper crinkling loudly in the quiet room. He sat himself down and cuddled with Cesar and blankie rubbing blankie against his cheek. He watched silently as Daddy spoke to the air.

"Dinky, I am in need of your assistance."

Harry watched as a house elf popped into the room bowing low in front of Daddy, its bat like ears touching the floor.

"Hows can Dinky help Master Severus?" it's voice was high and squeaky, Harry thought it looked more like a boy than a girl.

"I will need a crib, bedding for the crib for my...son, Harry." Snape gestured to Harry his eyes warm as they landed on Harry who was suckling on the corner of his blankie watching his Daddy with wide eyes. He had called him his son. Harry turned away as his eyes burned, but these were happy tears.

The elf clapped his hands "Oh we's so happy for yous Master Severus finally has a little boy of his own!"

The elf smiled at Harry and then turned back to Snape "I will have all of the things ready for you very soon Master." The elf bowed again and popped away.

Daddy walked over to him and gently took the blanket out of his mouth "Wait for a dummy." Harry pouted but listened to his Daddy he didn't want to get punished on his first day.

"I'll be right back," Daddy said walking away, disappearing down the hall. Harry heard a door close. This was his chance. He listened for a minute to make sure he wasn't coming, and then slid off the couch.

He tiptoed past it and reached out a hand towards the first door his heart beating fast he was so curious as to what was inside it.

He was jerked back by the waistband of his pants, he landed with an 'oof' in Daddy's lap "Where do you think _you're_ going, little boy?"

"No-nowhere Daddy?" he wiggled and found that Daddy still had a firm grip on his pants and wasn't letting go.

"Is that a question or an answer?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Harry couldn't tell if Daddy was joking or not.

"Answer, sir." He said keeping his eyes low.

"Look at me Harry," Harry cautiously looked up afraid Daddy was mad at him.

"I leave for a minute and already you are into trouble," Daddy said the side of his mouth quirking up a bit.

Harry nodded mutely, biting his lip. Was Daddy going to punish him?

Daddy shook his head, "Would you like to see the rest of the rooms?"

"Yeah, please"

Snape shifted Harry to his hip and stood up, murmuring a weightless charm. He walked to the first door and opened it, it was his office, the one where Harry had had his awful occlumency lessons. Harry scrunched up his nose at the room, there were no fond memories there. Daddy chuckled quietly at his face and closed the door, the hinges creaking. He went over to the next door and Harry looked inside, it was a potions lab!

"This is my own private lab Harry," he turned Harry's face to him, giving him a hard look, Harry knew he meant business "You are never to go in here when I am not with you understood?"

"Yes Daddy, I won't go in,"

"Good boy Harry." Harry's insides warmed when Daddy said that, he had never been anyones good boy, a big grin broke out on his face he was a good boy!

"Can I see Daddy?" He asked pointing to all of the bottles full of done potions along one of the shelves.

"Don't touch anything." He gently put Harry down and walked with him to the shelf, letting Harry look around.

His Daddy had so many different potions, ones he had never even heard of. There was ones to clean your nostrils of buggers this made Harry giggle he knew a few people who could really use it.

"Come let's leave."

Harry held his hands out looking up shyly at him, the first few times he had been held, Snape had been the one to initiate it.

Daddy looked at him and lifted him up, rubbing his nose against Harry's. Harry giggled, and bopped his nose back.

"What would you like to do?" Snape asked, walking out of the room.

"Uhhhhhh I don' know." Harry shrugged and pulled Cesar up to his face rubbing it along his cheek.

"What ab-"

There was a loud crack and the house elf appeared again, carrying a bunch of tiny little items in his hands "Goods afternoon Master Severus, Master Harry I has gotten everything yous has asked for." The elf squeaked, bowing low.

"Thank you, his nursery is the first door over there." Daddy pointed to a closed door right off the kitchen. The elf bowed again and walked over, closing the door behind him.

He had a nursery? Harry felt his face spread into a smile, his Daddy was the best.

Harry realized he was happy about having something so babyish and immediately squashed down the feeling. He was seventeen! Not a baby, he didn't need to be held or have a nursery. He pushed out of Daddy's arms almost falling but catching himself at just the last second.

"Harry?" Daddy asked, concerned he had just leapt out of his arms.

"I'm not little so I won't be needing a nursery and I certainly don't need to be held like a child, thank you Professor but I must be going now."

Harry stepped around Snape, Cesar and his blankie still clutched in his arms. He went marching to the door his nappy crinkling, he was going to rip it off as soon as he was free of Snape.

Harry pulled on the doorknob but it wouldn't budge, turning around he stamped his foot

"Open this door right now!" he demanded.

"Is that how you talk to Daddy young man?" Harry heard the warning in his voice so he steeled himself, putting his hands on his hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape was raising an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth as turning up.

"I'm leavin' I don't need a Daddy!" He said turning his chin up to look bigger.

"Oh, you make the rules now do you?" He still sounded amused, Harry didn't think he was getting it.

"I'm not coming back Da-Snape I'm a big boy," with that he turned and grabbed the handle again motioning to it with his other hand "You need to open it Daddy," he said talking like Daddy was really stupid.

"Ah, well then I'll just take Cesar and your blanket and I'll happily open the door." Daddy held out a hand, a smug look on his face.

Harry looked down at Cesar, he couldn't give away his best friend! Who would keep him warm but blankie? He needed them!

"No Daddy I needs them" He shook his head "Sorry Daddy."

"But I thought big boys don't need stuffies and blankies?"

Harry felt his stomach drop, Daddy was right he didn't some dumb stuffie, he looked down at Cesar, he looked back at Harry sadly, his black button eyes filling with tears as Harry contemplated giving him up for his freedom.

Harry felt so torn, he wanted to keep Cesar and bankie but he also wanted to be a big boy and big boys don't need dumb baby things.

"You're makin' Cesar cry!" He said glaring at Daddy.

Daddy looked at him and then at Cesar "I see, and why is he sad?"

Harry looked to the turtle expecting answer, but then he caught himself, what was he doing? Stuffed animals don't talk and they certainly don't have feelings! He squeezed his hands hard, his eyes burning, this was all so confusing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, come here."

Daddy held out his arms Harry really wanted to run into them and get a big hug. He realized he was crying he let out a sob and ran forward blindly. Daddy picked him up and cuddled him close.

"Oh I know it's confusing and scary, just let it happen, no one is mad at you. It will make you happy, don't you want to be happy?"

"Bu-but I'm too big! I shouldn't want this stuff!" he sobbed into his shoulder wiping his running nose on the black robes.

"It's alright Harry, everyone needs different things and this is what you need it is not something to be ashamed of." Daddy said close to his ear a hand rubbing circles in his back.

"But Ron and the newspapers" Harry whimpered out needing his Daddy to reassure him.

"If Mr. Weasley doesn't accept you for who you are then he was never your real friend to begin with and don't think about the press, they do not matter at all who cares what some reporter says?"

"I guess" Harry sniffed and rubbed his cheek against the wool robes, the scratchy material slowly calming him.

"How about we go out and get some nice clothes and toys for your nursery?"

"Leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"Yes Diagon Alley has some lovely shops for littles."

"In public?"

"Yes Harry in public," Daddy shook his head, exasperated and began to walk forward grabbing a cloak from the wrack next to the door.

"But people will see and make fun…" Harry said nervously.

"Leave them to me."


	6. Chapter 6 Photoshoot anyone?

Daddy had put a cloak over Harry's pajamas and put his sneakers on. Harry shifted his feet as he stood at the door, while Daddy clasped the cloak around his neck. He kind of had to pee but there was no way that he was using his nappy and he had a feeling that Daddy wouldn't let him take it off. Harry bit his lip, he really did not want to go out in public dressed like this but he did not want another lecture from Daddy.

Daddy finished and Harry stepped away fiddling with Cesar, Daddy said he could bring him with but he had to leave blankie at home, Harry was not happy about that. He was really too old too have stuffies but that didn't mean he had to leave them here all alone. He shifted his legs again, his bladder was starting to twinge, Harry thought that maybe while Daddy was busy shopping he could sneak away to a toilet somewhere.

"Ready?" Daddy asked.

Harry looked up, Daddy had wrapped a thick green scarf around his neck, classic.

"I guess" Harry sighed, squeezing Cesar to him.

"It will not be so bad, come I would like to get there and back before supper." he held out a hand for Harry and grasped it firmly.

Harry hurried along beside him, taking a lot of steps to match his Daddy's long strides. They hurried through the castle not meeting any students, Harry guessed that everyone was mostly in Hogsmead, since it was Saturday.

They walked across the grounds Harry trailing behind as he looked around.

He had not been outside since the battle he hadn't wanted to remember all the friends the had seen lying on the ground never to get up again. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about this.

They reached the gates, Daddy turned to Harry and pulled him close, pressing his face into his chest.

"I'm going to apparate us there alright?" Harry nodded clutching handfuls of his Daddy's robes, he never liked apparating.

He felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a tube and a second later, they were standing in the leaky cauldron. Surrounded by bustling witches and wizards. Harry shoved his face in his Daddy's robes, he didn't want anyone to recognize him.

"You need to let go, how am I supposed to walk?" Daddy's voice was low and strained like he was trying to sound fine but he wasn't. Harry held up an arm, never letting his face be seen

Daddy a strained noise. He picked him up and Harry immediately hid his face in Daddy's shoulder.

"Relax Harry." Daddy murmured in his ear.

Harry shifted so he could whisper in Daddy's ear, "What's wrong Daddy?"

Daddy's arms tightened around as he began to whisper back and walk out of the inn, "I am also not accustomed too the whole father...thing, and I want to be the Daddy you deserve but it may take some time to get used to."

"We can do it together." Harry whispered back, resting his head on his shoulder.

Daddy chuckled and kissed him on his hair, "You're a very sweet boy Harry."

Harry blushed at Daddy's praise, he liked when his Daddy praised him.

"I think you need some clothes first and then we can get to the more fun part."

Daddy strode forward slipping through the crowds of people like silk, holding onto Harry tightly. He stopped in front of a large store with blue and pink rattles and blocks in the window, Harry didn't get a chance to read the stores name but he figured it was for littles.

He peeked up from Daddy's shoulder to see and felt his jaw drop the store was huge! He looked around, there was every type of clothing! He wanted to get down and look around but he was afraid someone might recognize him…

"Would you like to help Daddy pick out some clothes?" Daddy asked quietly, his voice that nice low rumble again.

Harry didn't know if he should say yes or no, but Daddy chose for him. Daddy put him down on the floor and grabbed his hand, Harry quickly shoved his thighs together as his bladder was jostled, he had to pee! He looked around and saw that way off towards the back there was a big sign for the washrooms, he would try and distract Daddy and then he make a run for it.

Daddy led him over to a rack filled with little outfits that snapped at the crotch the sign said they were called onesies. Daddy pulled out his wand and began to tap random ones, Harry saw that as the wand tip touched the fabric, the cloth would glow for a few seconds and then go back to normal, after Daddy did it to a few more Harry spoke up,

"Why is it glowing Daddy?"

"When I touch it with my wand tip, it glows and at the front there is a cart where everything my wand touches will appear and when we go to pay, and get the correct sizes."

"Oh," Harry said never having seen any of the other wizarding stores set up like this.

Something caught Harry's eye and he turned to see it. It was a pair of tan overalls with a red and white striped t-shirt with Winnie the Pooh on it, every once in awhile Winnie would wave and wink. Harry instantly fell in love with it and he wanted it.

He tugged on Daddy's hand to get his attention "Daddy?" He asked quietly still peering around nervously for anyone with a camera.

"Yes?" Daddy turned to look at him a patient expression on his face.

"Ca-can we get that one please?" He pointed shyly to the Winnie the Pooh outfit hoping Daddy would say yes.

Daddy nodded and walked forward, tapping it with his wand and tapping the identical one next to it with Tigger on it as well. _I'm the luckiest little boy in the whole world_ thought Harry, he had got not one but two!

"F'anks Daddy!" He said happily, grinning up at him.

"My pleasure, come let's look around some more and then we can go and look at toys." Harry's smile grew bigger, he was really excited about the toys, even though he would never admit it out loud.

They looked around and picked up a bunch of other clothes, finally when they had looked through every rack and shelf in the store they were walking towards the last part they had not seen yet, Harry was happily relieved, the need to pee had passed, even though his tummy kind of hurt he didn't need to squeeze his legs together anymore. Harry reached for a really soft blue something when there was a bright flash behind him, making him go momentarily blind, he and Daddy whirled around.

"Well well Harry Potter, is this what you've been doing since taking down You-Know-Who?" Reeta Skeeters oily voice asked. She stood in front of Harry, a man with a camera behind her. "Should we start calling you The Baby Who Lived?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat, this is exactly what he had been afraid of. Before he could get a word out Daddy started speaking.

"You will destroy that picture. If I see a _single sentence_ regarding Harry and his classification in the news anytime soon I will be at your doorstep and you will have me to deal with. Am I understood?" Daddy spoke in his scariest voice, Harry remembered that it used to even scare him in class.

Reeta took a step back her cold eyes widening behind her hideous glasses "Are you threatening me Mr. Snape?"

"I believe I am."

"I can report you." She said, in a snooty tone.

"Oh please be my guest," He said dangerously low, his black eyes glittering.

"I..-"

"Yes, you'll want to tread carefully now, I do not take lightly to people hurting the ones I care about Miss Skeeter."

"You'll be hearing from me Mr. Snape this isn't over."

"Yes it is."

He watched her blonde curls bouncing as she scurried over to the exit. Harry was shaking, he squeezed Cesar to his chest and buried his face in his soft shell. He felt hands underneath his arms and was suddenly lifted up.

"It's alright little one, the bad lady cannot hurt you, you're okay, Daddy's here," He murmured bouncing him a little. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, he really hoped Daddy had scared her enough, he wasn't ready for the world to know yet.

"I think we can move onto toys now." He heard Daddy say, he felt him begin to walk and he stayed quiet as Daddy did a spell and got his measurements and payed for all of his new clothes.

"F'ank you Daddy," he whispered "No one's ever bought me clothes that was just for me a'fore."

"Oh," Daddy sighed, shrinking all of their purchases to fit into his robe pocket. "You will never feel unloved again, I swear it to you."

Harry blinked at Daddy in surprise. Harry smiled to himself, Mcgonagall was right he was a big softy.

They were once again walking down Diagon Alley Harry's face hidden in Daddy's shoulder. After what felt like an eternity of walking Daddy finally stopped, he walked into a bright store, and let Harry down, taking his hand.

Harry looked around with huge eyes, he wanted to look at and touch everything! He charged forward forgetting for a minute that Daddy was holding his hand. Daddy jerked him back by his hand catching him as he tripped on his long cloak.

"Careful baby, Daddy will let you look at everything, but I want you in my sight at all times okay?"

"Yeah Daddy, let's go!" he tugged him forward dying to look at one of the big train sets on one of the shelves. He stood in front of it, it was a bright red train, with a real whistle and everything. He was just thinking about how to ask Daddy if maybe they could get it, when a hand reached out behind him and grabbed the big box. Harry turned around not daring to believe what he was seeing. Daddy placed the box in a big cart he had gotten at the front. Daddy sniffed at Harry, giving him a sly look as reached up to get a set of really cool cars with a race track.

"No..." Harry said not wanting Daddy to spend so much on him.

"You don't want it, Harry?" Daddy asked, confused.

"I...it's a lot a money…" Harry said, looking down at his scruffy sneakers.

"Harry," Daddy took hold of his chin and turned him so they were looking each other in the eye.

"It is not too much money, you've never had any toys. I want you to enjoy playtime, you may pick anything you want I promise I will not get mad." He said in Harry's favourite voice. Harry nodded meekly, and shyly retook Daddy's hand.

"Let's go look at some stuffed animals."

Daddy led him over to a huge display of stuffed animals ranging from bigger than Harry to smaller than his thumb. Harry let go of his hand wanting to get a closer look, he peered around he saw there was a few more littles with their guardians milling around the store, they barely took notice of them. He stepped forward reaching out a hand to run it over the soft fur of a white bunny, it had a bright pink nose. He kept looking and touching all of the animals, he picked out a really soft and floppy stuffed deer and a big cuddly elephant. He had shyly given them to a beaming Daddy, he urged Harry to pick out a few more stuffed animals giving him a small push towards the display.

He picked out a giraffe with soft black eyelashes and a big blue monster, the tag said it's name was 'Sully'. He gave them both to Daddy and ran forward, there was a huge castle like doll house, he could play hogwarts! He reached up to look at it but he slipped on his cloak and tumbled forward hitting his chin on the shelf and landing sprawled on the floor.

He stared, shocked, then he let out an ear piercing wail as he clutched his chin and looked down at his hand it was red! He was bleeding. He cried harder, reaching up a hand for Daddy. Daddy kneeled down in front of him.

"Let me see. Let Daddy see." He said gently pulling his hands away. "Oh that doesn't look fun dove, can Daddy fix it?" He asked, wiping away some of his tears even though more kept coming. Harry nodded his head and reached for Daddy to pick him up. He was too upset to feel happy about being called 'Dove'.

"That hurted Daddy." Harry said sadly, cuddling up to him.

"I know baby boy," Daddy pulled a small pink vial of potion out of one of his many pockets, he uncorked it and dropped two drops onto his finger and gently began to rub it into Harry's cut the pain slowly going away.

"F'anks Daddy." he whispered, still crying.

"You're a very brave boy my Harry," Daddy said, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry smiled, and nuzzled Daddy's shoulder.

He wanted to look at more toys but he didn't want to leave Daddy's arms luckily his Daddy guessed his dilemma,

"Would you like to do the rest of our shopping like this?"

"Yes, p'ease." He said propping his chin up on Daddy's shoulder, the last of his tears drying up. Poor Cesar was squished between him and Daddy.

Daddy got down the castle and added it to their already overflowing cart. After another hour at the store they had so many toys they had needed to empty their cart three times. Harry felt like the most loved little boy in all the world he had gotten toys he never even knew existed. He was so excited to go home and play with them! Harry and Daddy were standing at the checkout, Daddy was shrinking everything, with Harry standing patiently next to him. Suddenly Harry doubled over in pain He really had to pee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

First off, to the guests who keep commenting nasty stuff, fuck off. English is not my first language, and I never asked for your dumb ass opinion. Go bully someone else. What I write is my business, if you don't like it then don't read it. I don't need a bunch of really rude and mean comments, they don't help anyone. So stop because I ain't changing, so kindly leave.

And also grow a pair and come off of guest you cowards.

This chapter will be about the classifications, so no Harry or Snape :(

Everyone in the wizarding world has a classification, even muggle borns although muggles do not. Muggles do not know about classifications just as they don't know about magic.

They are: Alpha and Omega, they go together. Then Master and Pet they also go together, Neutrals they are basically like muggles but with magic. And Guardians and littles.

Alphas and Omegas:

They basically are like regular people but with a few changes, first off they have scent glands. What's that? They are two raised patches of skin on either side of where their neck meets shoulder that can tell any other Alpha or Omega what classification they are. Alphas go into something called Rut, which is basically when they get really over protective and horny, for about a day or two, three times a year. Omegas go into heat about once every two months and that's a five day thing where all they want is for an Alpha to bond with them. ( and bite their scent gland- that's called marking) this is usually done through sex. But after that is over they are like regular people. Alphas and Omegas can both be either female or male. Omegas no matter their gender can have children.

Master and Pet:

Masters are Dominants -They take charge, call the shots and lead their partners. But Masters are not always mean or strict they can also be very gentle and sweet. Pets are extremely submissive they crave to be lead and told what to do. Pets can be very sweet and shy but they can also be loud and bubbly it just depends on the person.

Neutrals:

Are just like the way wizards and witches were written in the books.

Guardians and Littles:

Guardians can be a Mommy, Daddy, Papa, Mama or anything else they and their little decide to be called. They are like Masters, but more parent like (no sex). Guardians are basically asexual. But not all asexuals are guardians. Littles are also asexual, they are essentially a child in all except their physical body. Guardians feel a need to care for someone or people, they want to make sure those around them are content and happy. Littles have a 'little headspace', which is basically when their mind accepts that they are little and that adult part finally shuts up. Littles crave to be taken care of, they need someone else to lead them through life. Littles can be a range of ages, from 0-6 months to 10 years old it just depends on the person. A 'Daddy Voice' can also be used by 'Mommy's' it is just a tone of voice that when they use it on someone they are compatible with it will make the little melt, it relaxes them and makes everything seem not as important anymore.

Being compatible with someone is basically like in books and movies when they have a soulmate they need to find etc. except this is not for romance although most littles and guardians end up loving each other fiercely just not in that way.

Classification Potion:

Is a potion that every school administers to the graduating class, to every student. It is not a difficult potion to make, though it is illegal for everyone to make except those few with a permit to make it. The drinker glows a certain colour:

Alpha - Dark blue

Omega - Red

Neutral - White

Master - Black

Pet - Purple

Guardian - Green

Little - Light Blue

The ministry demands that every witch or wizard over the age of seventeen take it. Once they take it, there are books and classes they can take to learn about what they need.

Harry's little age is around two and a half.

Hope that answers everyone's questions!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay seems like some people are still a bit confused.

Q: What happens to Harry's life, money business etc?

A: Honestly guys it just depends on the little and what they want. Some may only be little once in awhile and big the rest of the time. I'm writing Harry as more of a 24/6 little. Meaning that he will be mostly little because that's the kind of story I want to write but as the story progresses he may start to switch more often it just depends.

While a little is 'little' their money, possessions and anything else is still theirs but their guardian might look after it for them when they are mentally too young to do so, or maybe the bank. The wizarding world understands littles and their needs. Obviously little can't be an Auror or someone high up in the ministry but other jobs are fine.

Harry will not 'age up' he will stay at 2 ½, most littles do not change ages they may show characteristics of someone around the same age but not that big of an age gap.


	9. Chapter 9 Bath time

Harry sucked in a big breath, his right hand clutching his crotch, trying to keep himself from peeing. His left hand was firmly grasped in Daddy's as they walked towards the castle. Harry didn't want Daddy to know he had to go, there was no way he was going in a nappy! That was for babies. They were walking up the front steps, the sun was going to go down soon and soon everyone would be back from Hogsmead. Harry was panting with the effort of running alongside Daddy's long strides and keeping his liquid in. Thank Merlin there was no one walking around. They got through the castle unnoticed, Harry knew that eventually everyone in the Wizarding world would know, but he just wasn't ready for them yet.

They reached the door to their rooms and harry yanked his hand away from Daddy's shoving it into his crotch, he tried not to dance around. Daddy was opening the door not sparing him a glance when he ushered him inside. Harry knew he had to think fast to get Daddy to leave but what to do?... Harry suddenly got an idea.

He took his hands away from his crotch and immediately regretted it, he squeezed his thighs together just two more minutes and then he could pee.

"Daddy?" he asked sweetly making sure his face looked neutral.

"Yes?" he turned away from whatever he was doing in the kitchen and looked at Harry, still in his cloak and shoes standing in the middle of the living room.

"Can I see my nursery p'ease?" he asked, peeking up at Daddy through his fringe.

Daddy nodded,"Of course let me just add in a few things wait here." He said, walking off one of his hands sliding into his robe pocket.

Harry smirked and ran for the door he assumed was a bathroom, he shoved it open and quickly closed it. He turned around and doubled over in pain his tummy was cramping and it was really hurting. He slowly straightened up a bit and tore off his cloak, next he pulled down his pajama pants his nappy came into view.

 _Yuck_ , he thought, _he was never using that thing ever._

He reached towards one of the tapes and pulled, it wouldn't budge! He began to yank at it with all his might it still wouldn't come off. He tried on the other one and it to, was stuck. He tried to just slide it down his hips but it wouldn't come off. At this point he was sweating, one hand clutching his stomach the other trying to violently rip off the darn thing.

He whimpered, tears starting to spill down his cheeks he was in so much pain! Harry knew what he had to do but he really didn't want to do it. It was something a baby would do. Harry stopped tugging on the tapes, his bladder pulsing with the need to empty itself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to relax his muscles enough to go, nothing happened.

Harry tried breathing deeply, ignoring the pain in his tummy.

Nothing happened.

Harry let out a sob, as his stomach violently cramped again, he couldn't see because he was crying so much. He startled when he heard a voice behind him.

"You should have told me you had to go, Harry." Daddy sounded resigned as he picked Harry up.

He carried him to one of the arm chairs he sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap, Harry's back to his front. Harry kept crying, afraid that on top of the pain he was now in trouble with Daddy. His cries took on a new level.

"Hush, baby, Daddy will help you, but you need to trust me, can you do that?"

"Uh huh Daddy." He whimpered, still clutching his stomach. He just wanted the pain to go away.

"Listen to my voice. Relax Harry, I won't be mad, it's okay just let go…" Daddy began to rub circles onto his lower tummy, the pressure slowly increasing as he spoke in his 'Daddy Voice.'

Harry felt his muscles start to relax and just as a few drops came out he clamped up again, he couldn't do it. He cried harder his tummy twisting in knots.

"P'ease, it hurts!" he cried.

"Come on now, baby boy, just let go... it will be okay you won't make a mess. Daddy wants you to let go..."

Harry tried to concentrate on Daddy's voice it was the one he had only used once before. Harry remembered how one minute he had been really angry at Daddy and the next he was really calm and content.

Harry gasped as he felt his bladder let go, his entire body sagging in sweet relief. He felt his nappy slowly filling, becoming warm and squishy. He felt like he was peeing for hours.

He lay there until he was done, his eyes half lidded.

"Good boy Harry, I'm very proud of you that was a very hard thing to do." Daddy's chest vibrated as he talked, Harry liked the feeling.

Harry's heart swelled at the praise. Daddy was proud of him.

His nappy felt heavy and full, he wanted it off. Daddy picked him up and began to walk with him towards the nursery door. Harry was suddenly horribly embarrassed, he had just peed while he was sitting in his Professor's lap! His face turned beat red, he began to try and wiggle down he didn't like going in the nappy but he absolutely hated what came next.

"None of that now, Dove, we need to get you changed before you get a nasty rash."

Daddy held him tightly as he carried Harry into his nursery. Harry stopped struggling for a moment as he looked around his new room. There was a large crib in the far left corner, it was dark wood with a winnie the pooh mobile hung over it. The bedding in the crib was Winnie the Pooh too. There was a large window opposite the crib, right next to the changing table, Harry assumed the window was enchanted because they were deep in the dungeons. There was a large toy chest filled to the brim with all of the wonderful toys they had gotten today and above it there was a long bookshelf filled with lots of colourful children's books. Harry's eyes watered as he stared around the room in awe, no one had ever gone through so much trouble for him.

"No baby don't cry it won't be so bad Daddy promises." Harry shook his head, he wasn't crying about being changed, although he was still not happy about it.

"Talk to Daddy, Dove." Daddy said laying him down on the soft changing table.

"The nu-nursery is so nice and it's f'er me an' you didn' hafta but you did…" Harry cried trying to make Daddy understand.

"Yes, I did, because you deserve it Harry. I wish you had grown up differently." Daddy said looking sad as he caressed Harry's cheek.

Harry looked up at Daddy, and gave him a soft smile,

"It's okay, I have you now." He said shyly afraid to be shot down.

"That's right, you do. And I'm not letting you go," Daddy smiled down at him and rubbed their noses together. Harry liked it when he did that.

Daddy reached down and pulled off his pants. Harry's heart began to beat really fast, he whined and squirmed.

"Come now Harry, can you be my big brave boy?" Daddy asked one hand rubbing his tummy, the other reaching for something in one of the drawers of the table.

Harry wanted to say no, but Daddy had just made this beautiful nursery for him and he got him all those toys and clothes… Harry brought a finger to his mouth and began to bite on it.

"Okay Daddy." He mumbled turning his head away, he didn't want to see.

"Good boy Harry!" Daddy said, undoing the tapes easy as anything. Harry began to squirm again, why couldn't he change himself?

Daddy lay a hand on his tummy to keep him still. He pulled the diaper from underneath him, rolling it up and throwing it into a little bin on the floor. He slid a new one under his bum and pulled out a white box and popped it open he pulled out a tissue and began to wipe down Harry.

"Cold!" Harry jerked away from the cold cloth and glared accusing at Daddy. Daddy chuckled, "I'm sorry Harry I forgot to warn you. I'll be done in just a moment."

Harry lay still again, chewing on his thumb. Daddy finally finished and taped up the new nappy.

"All done, that wasn't so bad." Daddy said lifting him up.

Harry didn't want to answer that.

"Pants, Daddy." Harry reminded him.

"I think we will for go the pants for now, it will be bath time soon anyway." Harry's eyes bugged out of his head, bath time? He was not letting Snape wash him, no way.

He carried Harry over to the toy chest and sat him down on the carpeted floor.

"Can you play for a bit while Daddy gets dinner?" Harry was going to nod yes when he thought of something that was bugging him.

"Why can't I take off my nappy?"

"Ah." Daddy crouched down so they were eye level, his eyes dancing. "Daddy knows how hard it is for you to wear, use and be changed into nappies so I put a spell on it. Anyone other than you can take it off."

At Harry's outraged look he reached out a hand and grasped his chin, "I know you are put out with me for that but Daddies sometimes have to do things that you don't understand. I only want you to be happy Harry."

Harry 'hmphed' and turned away from him, he ignored him as he opened up the huge chest and peered inside. He heard Daddy sigh and walk away.

The inside of the toy chest was much bigger than it looked on the outside, all of the toys they had bought today were in there. He reached in and pulled out the soft floppy deer he had gotten earlier.

At first he had been afraid that Daddy would say no because of James but he had smiled at him and put it in the cart. Harry ran a hand over it's soft fur. He didn't know how to play and he felt kind of silly sitting on the floor holding a stuffie, with his nappy showing. Harry turned it to face him, it's redish black eyes staring unblinkingly at his green ones. He looked around to see if Daddy was watching him, he wasn't even in the room.

"Hi," he whispered to the toy, feeling his cheeks warm in embarrassment. He stared at the deer, and then he remembered he never named it! He felt bad not having given it a name.

"I'm sorry, I'll give you one now. Err….how about...well I guess your a girl deer cause you don't have any antlers…. Maybe Kayla, yeah I like it."

' _I guess it could work,'_

Harry blinked in surprise at Kayla, "You don't like it?" He asked.

' _Na, I do. Thanks for picking me up outta the store today, I was going bonkers sitting on that shelf.'_

"No problem," Harry knew he was having a conversation with a stuffed deer but he didn't care, Kayla was cool.

' _Where's your turtle friend?'_

Harry smiled and reached down to show her Cesar but his hand came back empty. He shot up off the floor and looked around wildly for his best friend. He wasn't anywhere in the nursery. He grabbed Kalya and ran into the living room, where he thankfully spotted Cesar on the floor right in front of the bathroom. Harry walked over and scooped him up squishing him to his chest with Kayla.

' _Yo! you're crushing us here!' Kayla complained._

' _I missed you Harry', Cesar said snuggling in deeper._

Harry smiled down at them, "Kayla will you be my fwiend?" He asked hoping she'd say yes.

' _Sure, kid.'_

Harry giggled and kissed her on her brown nose.

"Harry?"


	10. Chapter 10 Spanking

"Harry?"

Harry's head whipped up, Daddy was standing by the kitchen table a small smile on his face.

"Did you make a new friend dove?" Daddy asked beckoning him over. Harry shyly walked over and held out Kayla. He wished Daddy hadn't seen that.

"Ah, what's your new friends name?"

"Kayla."

"That's a lovely name Harry," Daddy ran a hand through his hair, "Are you hungry?"

Harry nodded as he felt his tummy rumble, he hadn't realized how hungry he was until then. Harry walked over to one of the kitchen chairs and pulled it out, but Daddy put a hand on it to stop him from climbing up.

"No, baby these are for grown ups your special chair is right here." Daddy said pointing to a large adult size high chair right next to the stove. It was one of the many things they had bought today. Harry had thought that he would have had a day or so too come up with a way not to use it.

"Nu uh Daddy, Harry's a big boy." He crossed his arms, Kayla and Cesar squished to him. He knew he didn't sound like a very big boy then, but he was!

"Harry, please don't fight with me come along I'll buckle you in."

Buckle him in? No way, "No Daddy, no high chair." He glared at him trying to look intimidating in his t-shirt and nappy.

"We do not say 'no' to Daddy." Daddy said sounding displeased. His brows were furrowed and he had his hands on his hips. Harry stopped glaring and pouted, Daddy was mean.

Daddy came over and picked him and plopped him into the highchair strapping him in.

"Can I have Kayla and Cesar?" Daddy asked holding out a hand.

Harry's eyes filled with tears he hadn't thought that Daddy was that mad at him.

"I be a good boy I promise!" he pleaded, clutching his friends, he wouldn't give them up.

"Harry-"

"No, Daddy! I won't be bad anymore, I'll do anythin'," he cried holding them out of Daddy's reach.

"Harry, I am not taking them away I just don't want them to get food all over them." Daddy explained gently, his hand still out stretched.

"O-oh," Harry said, wiping away a few stray tears and handing them over to Daddy, who gently put them on the kitchen table.

"What are we eating Daddy?" he asked not seeing any food anywhere.

"The elves are bringing us whatever they are serving in the great hall." Daddy said getting out a plate for himself and some cutlery. He opened another cupboard and pulled out a plastic plate with cartoons on it and a matching cutlery set, it was one of the sets they had bought today.

An elf popped in, a few trays filled with food floating behind them. The elf bowed low and placed the hot trays on the table before bowing again and leaving with a pop.

Harry's tummy rumbled again, he was starving. Daddy picked up a bib and tied it around Harry's neck. Harry glared at him but didn't fight him, the fear of the losing his toys still fresh in his mind.

He watched avidly as Daddy filled his plate with beef, potatoes and green beans. Daddy carefully cut up everything into bite size pieces and scooped up some onto the colourful fork, he blew on it and brought the fork to Harry's now closed mouth. He wanted to feed himself. Harry shook his head keeping his lips firmly together.

Daddy gave him the scary look he used to give students in class if they were doing something wrong. Harry whined, why was Daddy being so strict?

Daddy cleared his throat, still giving him scary eyes.

Harry opened his mouth a little accepting the delicious food. He chewed and swallowed it was really yummy. He wanted more but he also knew that Daddy would not let him feed himself. And if he were being honest with himself it had felt really good to let Daddy feed him and take care of him. Harry decided that he would give in a little, after all he was going to run away soon anyway.

He opened his mouth like a baby bird and let Daddy feed him. He ate with Daddy awhile, he turned his head away from the fork when he was full. Harry brought his thumb to his mouth and started chewing on it.

"Harry don't chew on your fingers, you haven't washed them all day," Daddy said standing up, "here take this." Daddy pulled open one of the kitchen drawers, pulling out something small he turned around and held it out for Harry to take. It was a dummy. The dummy had a snitch on it and Daddy held it by the ring, lightly swinging it. Harry reached for it and brought it up to his face to examine it. He carefully put it in his mouth towards one side and began to chew on it.

Daddy quirked his lips, "Here, let me help you." He slid the dummy until it was centered, "now suck on it."

Harry looked at him, a bit embarrassed, he knew they went in your mouth but he didn't know you were supposed to suck on them. He gave it a small suck, and then another and another, his body becoming more relaxed as he did. This was amazing it was better than the bottle because he didn't have to hold it. He let his eyes fall shut as he suckled on his marvelous new found treasure.

Soon after Daddy finished eating he tapped the table with his wand, everything vanished. Daddy took off his bib and eased the dummy from his mouth. Harry whined at him, opening his eyes. Smirking Daddy ran a wet cloth over my face to clean it

"Daddyyyyyyy, I'm c'ean!" Harry protested, trying to wiggle away.

"You will be in a second."

Daddy did one last swipe over his chin and put the cloth in the sink. He came back and unbuckled harry lifting him into his arms. He brought him over to the other side of the table where Cesar and Kayla were and leaned Harry down to grab them.

Daddy walked over to the bathroom and set Harry down on the closed toilet seat cover. He went over to the bath and turned on the taps, putting a plug in the drain.

"No baf Daddy!" Harry said dropping his friends as he stood up defiantly.

"Harry what did I say about saying 'no' to Daddy?" he asked as he turned around. Daddy looked very scary in his robes, his black eyes looking sternly at Harry. But Harry as a gryffindor, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"No!" Harry yelled stamping his foot.

Daddy's expression turned to thunder, "Do you want spankings?"

"No!" Harry yelled again, glaring up at Daddy.

"Go to the corner Harry." Daddy pointed one of the corners near the door of the bathroom.

"Not going! No baf'!" Harry yelled, he ran from the bathroom before Daddy could catch him.

He heard Daddy start coming after him and he looked around frantically for a place to hide. He ran towards the couch but before he could get under, strong arms lifted him up and he came face to face with a very cross Daddy.

"Harry James you are in big trouble." Harry chose not to say anything, too scared that he might make Daddy more angry. The bath didn't seem so bad now.

Daddy carried him to the other side of the couch and sat down, standing Harry up in front of him trapping him in between his knees.

"Look at me Harry."

Harry shyly peeked up at Daddy, he looked really angry.

"Do you know why you are about to be spanked?"

Harry's heart began to beat wildly, his bum clenched. He didn't want a spanking! Harry shook his head no, and tried to look away from Daddy's piercing gaze but Daddy held his face there.

"We do not say 'no' to Daddy Harry and we do not run away from Daddy. When Daddy tells you something you listen." He said sternly.

"But don' want a baf" Harry said sadly, tears forming in his eyes. He was really scared.

"I know, but you need to be clean."

Harry sniffled sadly.

"It won't be so bad, Daddy got you lots of toys remember?"

Harry nodded sadly still not looking forward to it. Daddy pulled off his nappy and lay him across his lap face down. Harry was really nervous, he gripped Daddy's leg and squeezed his eyes shut. What if Daddy spanked the way Uncle Vernon beat him?

Daddy began right away, alternating between his bum and his sit spots. Harry tried to be brave at first, he was going to take it like a big boy. But he had never realized how big Daddy's hands were! His hand came down sharply and with every smack, Harry felt his resolve breaking.

Harry began to whimper and cry. He kicked and wiggled trying to get away from Daddy's hard hand but it was no use, it always got him. He felt bad for making Daddy mad, he would never misbehave again! Daddy kept spanking even as Harry begged him to stop,

"Harry be good! No more! P'ease Daddy! Ouch!"

Harry knew his bum and upper thighs must be very red at this point.

He stopped kicking and gave up quietly sobbing into Daddy's pant leg. He was never going to sit again!

Finally after an eternity Daddy stopped and rubbed soothing circles on Harry's sweaty back.

"Daddy doesn't like to punish you Harry," he helped Harry sit up in his lap careful of his bum and hugged him close.

"S-sorry Daddy" Harry said in a teary voice, still crying. It had really hurted.

"I know baby boy, all is forgiven." Daddy held him for a little bit, quietly rubbing his back until Harry stopped crying. He had needed to let it all out and now he felt a lot better.

"Are you ready for your bath now?" Daddy asked softly.

"Uh huh, Daddy." Harry said, snuggling into Daddy as he was carried, naked except for his shirt, to the bathroom.

The bath was full, Daddy put him down and striped off his shirt and lifted him up and gently sat him down. Harry whimpered as the hot water hit his sore bum. Daddy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

He pulled out a bottle form under the sink and poured some of the liquid into the bath. Harry watched as it slowly spread, creating...

"Bubbles Daddy!" Harry pointed to mounds of pink bubbles swirling all around the tub.

"I know baby, why don't you play with them?"

Harry picked some up and squished them between his fingers giggling as they oozed out. He rubbed them all over his chest and made a bubble beard. Aunt Petunia had never let him have bubbles, bubbles were for good boys.

He let Daddy wash his chest, back and legs but when Daddy brought the soapy cloth towards his privates he clamped his legs shut.

"Harry I need to clean you."

"Daddy, those are privates," He said slowly, explaining to Daddy.

"I understand Harry, I am only going to wash you I promise." Daddy said looking very seriously at him.

Harry looked at him for a moment and he nodded slowly letting his legs fall apart. He was acutely aware of Daddy washing him and sighed in relief when he was done. Daddy rinsed him off and pulled out the plug,

"We can wash your hair tomorrow, come on out you get." He said, pulling Harry up and setting him down on the soft rug. Daddy unfolded one of the towels in the cupboard and dried him taking care around his sore bum. Daddy swaddled him in the towel and lifted him up bridal style causing Harry to giggle.

Daddy carried him to his nursery but not before grabbing Kayla and Cesar off the floor. He set him down on the change table he started rubbing thick cream all over Harry once he was done he taped on a fresh diaper. He pulled out a soft green onesie and slipped it over Harry's head. Harry kept quiet all through the process. He didn't want to be a baby, but he had never been treated with such care and attention, it was kind of nice.

Daddy looked down at him, "now let's get you settled for bed."


	11. Chapter 11 The Crib

Harry stared up at Daddy, his eyes going wide, Daddy was going to leave him in that giant cage and expect him to go sleep? Harry shook his head 'no', not wanting to say the word out loud, afraid that Daddy would spank him again.

"Harry…" Daddy said a slight warning in his tone, the smile gone from his face.

Harry bit his lip, and looked around. "I know! I s'eep in big boy bed!" Harry said triumphantly looking at Daddy with wide eyes trying to get him to say yes.

"Hmmm, ah no" Daddy said picking him up, Harry pouted at him.

Daddy was carrying him out of the nursery, so maybe Harry had convinced him after all. Daddy walked into the kitchen, without setting Harry down, he pulled out a bottle from one of the cupboards and reached for the milk in the fridge. He poured it in almost to the top and screwed the lid on,

"Would you like me to warm it up?" Daddy asked lightly shaking the bottle.

"Yes p'ease." Harry said, watching as Daddy murmured something and waved his wand over the bottle before stashing his wand away. Daddy picked up the bottle and walked back to the nursery, Harry sighed he hadn't changed his mind.

Daddy went over to the rocking chair and sat down positioning Harry across his lap face up, his head nestled in the crook of his arm.

Daddy brought the bottle to Harry's lips as he began to gently rock the chair. Harry latched onto it and immediately began to suck down the warm milk, his eyes looking up and landing on Daddy's black ones.

Daddy ran a rough hand softly down his cheek. He gazed up at him, wondering how he had gotten lucky enough to have a Daddy like him. Sure, he hated a lot of parts of being little but Daddy had never been really mean or lost patience, he had spanked him because Harry had earned it and Harry knew that he kind of needed a firm Daddy.

"Today was a big day wasn't it my Harry?" Daddy murmured brushing the hair off his forehead. Harry nodded, not wanting to let go of his bottle.

"You were a very good boy today, even with the spanking. Daddy is very proud of you." Harry smiled around the nipple, he loved when Daddy said he was proud of him.

"Daddy knows it's hard for you to switch over and let me care for you. I want you to know that I will be with you every step of the way. I will be there to catch you" Daddy said lightly scratching his scalp. The bottle coupled with the rocking, Daddy's praise and the scratching was making Harry's eyelids droop. He wanted to stay up and fight Daddy on sleeping in the crib but it was a lost cause anyway and he was so tired… he would just close his eyes for a minute…

Harry's eyes popped open, he was just entering the shrieking shack, his heart pounding in his chest. Hermione and Ron ran quietly alongside him they needed to find Daddy, it was really important but Harry couldn't remember why they needed him. Harry turned a corner and stopped dead his eyes widening in horror.

Voldemort stood there in all his former glory his red eyes piercing through Harry when they locked in on his. Harry froze, like a deer in headlights. He thought Voldemort was dead. He finally tore his eyes away and gasped, Daddy was standing behind Voldemort.

"Daddy!" Harry cried out, wanting to warn him to get away from the monster. He knew something really bad would happen if Daddy stayed here.

"On no no no Harry, you see Daddy only listens to me and I want him to stay right there," Voldemort said a smirk curling on his lips.

Harry glared at Voldemort and turned to call for Daddy again but found he couldn't. There was a dummy in his mouth and no matter how hard he tried to push it out it wouldn't budge. Harry whined and brought a hand up to pull it out but he still couldn't! Voldemort began to laugh, a high cruel laugh.

"You think you can beat me Harry Potter? Watch as I destroy your last chance at happiness." Harry looked up terrified at what Voldemort was going to do.

Voldemort began to hiss, he was speaking parseltongue but for once Harry could not understand it. Nagini slithered forward her fangs poised to strike, Harry realized what was happening a second before it did. He screamed as Nagini attacked Daddy, leaving great big holes in his neck. Daddy fell to the floor, his entire body trembling. Harry tried to run forward but he was suddenly being held by Voldemort.

"I'm going to be your Daddy now," He cackled,

Harry screamed again and tried to get out of his fierce grip, he watched the light leave Daddy's eyes, tears running down Harry's face.

"No Daddy! I don't wanna be 'lone! P'ease No... no no!" Harry sobbed still fighting the arms around him. "Daddy!"

"Harry!"

Harry jerked awake, he looked around and saw he was in the crib, Daddy standing over him. Harry burst into tears and reached for Daddy clinging to his neck when he was picked up.

"Oh Harry tell me what happened, talk to me baby." Daddy pleaded, lightly bouncing him as he walked around the room.

"Sh'ieking shack...an' an' Daddy there and Vo-voldemort an' he tell Nagini to kill y-you and Voldemort was my Da-ddyyy… and you was died Daddy!" Harry sobbed, he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, dove, it's okay He's dead and he is not coming back. Hush now. I'm alive, and I won't be going anywhere I promise, baby." Daddy rubbed his back, and kept encouraging him to breath until his breathing finally got back to normal.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"Uh huh, Daddy." Harry said, his arms still hanging onto Daddy's neck.

"This will not become an everyday thing but would you like to come and sleep with Daddy tonight?"

Harry nodded into Daddy's neck, "P'ease Daddy."


	12. Chapter 12 Severus POV

Severus jerked awake his wand instantly in his hand, as he quickly scanned the room for intruders, he was alone. He didn't dare lower his wand as he shot out of the bed, grabbing a dressing gown and hurriedly pulling it on. He froze when he heard Harry scream for him, it sounded like he was absolutely terrified. What if someone was hurting him?

Severus ran from the room, his wand held out in front of him ready to hex anyone who hurt his son. Snape's thoughts froze for a second. Son? Where had that come from? He had only been taking care of Harry for a day. And yet, he knew it was true, he already loved Harry like a son, he wanted to keep him and protect him.

He entered the nursery, his wand drawn his eyes taking in every corner and shadow. There was no one here, he turned to Harry's crib and felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. Harry was crying, sobbing really as he writhed in the bed. Harry screamed out for him again and Severus moved forward, _accioing_ a pacifier to him and gently easing it into Harry's mouth hoping to keep him asleep and try to calm him. But it only made Harry thrash more, Severus yanked it out and felt his heart stop completely at the words that left Harry's mouth..

" _No Daddy! I don't wanna be 'lone! P'ease No... no no!" Harry sobbed still fighting the invisible force. "Daddy!"_

Severus stared at Harry in horror for a moment, afraid to imagine what Harry must have seen that made him react like that. Severus knew he needed to get Harry up now before he made himself sick.

"Harry!" He cried and instantly the boy woke up, he locked eyes with Severus and began to cry all over again, reaching trembling arms up to him. Severus scooped him up and cuddled his little one close. He had no idea what to do, his parents had never cared if he had a nightmare. Was he supposed to put him back to sleep or keep him awake? He decided to start by calming down the child, who had begun to hyperventilate,

"Oh Harry, tell me what happened, talk to me baby." Severus pleaded, lightly bouncing him as he walked around the room. He was totally lost, he just went with his gut and hoped it worked.

Finally he got Harry down to just sniffling and the occasional hiccup. Severus decided that Harry needed to go back to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to get him to sleep in the crib again tonight so he offered for him to sleep in his bed.

At Harry's nod, Severus felt warmth spread through him at least he had done something right.

He carried Harry to his bedroom, leaving the lights off as he walked in. He wanted Harry to go back to sleep quickly and he thought keeping the lights off might help. Severus walked up to the bed and gently tried to lay Harry down but he wouldn't let go of his neck.

"No, Daddy, P'ease" Harry whispered his green eyes red and puffy from crying.

Severus gently extracted Harry's arms from his neck, "I'm not going anywhere, dove, but I would like to get you comfortable is that alright?" He asked gently, making sure his voice was low.

"P'omise?" Harry asked his green eyes wide and full of fear,

Severus ran a hand down his tear stained face, "Of course." Harry nodded and his body finally relaxed, Severus moved him around until his head was on a pillow and he was all snuggled up under the blankets, Cesar tucked under his arm and his blanket squished under his head. He watched Severus with sad eyes, his lower lip constantly trembling. Before Severus climbed in next to him he grabbed one of the extra dummies he had stowed away in his nightable, pushing it into Harry's mouth. A small smile curled on his lips as he watched Harry suck on it, his face going slack.

Severus climbed in next to him and pulled him close, letting Harry rest his head on his chest, his arm pulling him in. He was finally settled.


	13. Chapter 13 Playtime

Harry woke up wrapped in a warm cocoon. He lay there for a while lightly dozing not wanting to get up. He knew that the second he got up he would have to listen to one of Hermione's lectures about not being tested again. Harry shifted and was suddenly very aware that what he was resting his head on was indeed not a pillow nor the mattress. Harry ever so slowly inched his face upwards almost afraid to see who it was that he was sleeping on. His eyes bugged out of his head when he realized he was not only lying on Professor Snape of all people but his arms were hugging the still sleeping man. Harry stared in horror and then everything from yesterday came rushing back to him. Daddy had come when he was crying in the night. Harry felt warm inside the dursleys had always gotten mad at him for waking them up with his nightmares. He felt his two headspaces begin to conflict fighting for dominance and he didn't know which one he wanted to win. He stared up at the man, he looked so peaceful when he slept, all of the harsh lines in his face were smoothed out.

Harry looked up at his Daddy, and let a small smile curl on his lips. He knew that he fought him with every step and he pouted and whined but deep down he wanted it, he craved it. He had never had a childhood, he had never had anyone to sooth him when he was scared or make sure he was being taken care of. And who better to do it than the man who's saved his life multiple times? Harry knew that even though he wanted this he would still fight him on some of the more vulnerable things, he just wasn't deep enough in his headspace yet to allow certain things go down without a fight.

Harry shifted again and grimaced, he had to go, like _go go_ , and not to pee either. His stomach was hurting and when he pressed a hand to it, it was really hard. He had two options, one he could ignore it until Daddy made him go, which Harry knew he would. Or he could go now in semi privacy and let Daddy discover it for himself because Harry sure wasn't going to tell him. Harry decided that the second one was the lessor of the two evils, he concentrated hard and tried relax all his muscles. He found this much easier than peeing, and soon he was done, and extremely uncomfortable. He shifted again and by mistake, moved his arms to, waking Daddy up. Daddy's eyes popped open, his face instantly alert until he caught sight of Harry snuggled up to him.

"Good morning, little one," Daddy said, his voice a low rumble.

"Hi Daddy" Harry said shyly, he scooted over and nuzzled his head onto Daddy's shoulder earning him a warm chuckle. Daddy wrapped his arms around him and kissed the crown of his head.

"How about we have some breakfast and then we can play with some of your new toys?"

Harry nodded, not picking his face up, any second now Daddy would pick him up and realize what he had done. Daddy shifted out from underneath Harry and scooped him up, picking up his fallen pacifier and putting it back in Harry's mouth. Daddy froze for a second when his arm went underneath Harry's bum to support him and then continued as if he hadn't noticed anything. Harry knew his entire face and neck were bright red in shame and embarrassment, he had used his nappy like a baby.

Daddy carried him into the nursery and Harry saw that at some point in the night the elves had taken all of his things from the tower down to his nursery. Harry let Daddy set him down on the change table, but he hid his face in Cesar. He didn't want to see Daddy's disgusted face. Harry lay still while Daddy unsnapped his onesie and pushed it up to his tummy. He felt Daddy untape the nappy and pull it open. Harry braced himself for the mean comments that were sure to come but they never did. In fact, he heard Daddy begin to hum softly as he changed him.

Harry dared to peek out from behind Cesar and quickly hid his face again. Daddy had caught his eyes and softly smiled at him as he continued to clean him. Finally, Daddy finished and taped up the new nappy.

Daddy sat him up, and nudged Cesar away from his face. "Where's my Harry? Cesar have you seen Harry? No? Oh no! I've lost my little boy... I guess I'll have to play with all these wonderful toys by myself…" Daddy sounded really sad.

Harry felt bad for making his Daddy sad, so he moved Cesar and yelled, "here I am Daddy!"

Daddy jumped back, with a hand over his heart, "Oh Harry! You scared me!"

Harry giggled, and looked down shyly, still embarrassed.

Daddy came back to his side and took off his onesie, and putting it in a small hamper near the change table.

"Let's get you dressed for the day, dove," Daddy said picking him up and carrying him over to the large closet. Harry gave Daddy a look, wasn't he going to mention Harry's nappy?

Daddy opened the doors of the closet and pulled out a blue jumpsuit with the word 'ROAR' on it, Harry smiled at it, he liked it a lot.

He was carried back over to the change table, Daddy began to carefully dress him. The material was really soft when he ran his hands down the front. Harry grabbed Cesar and they left the nursery

Harry and Daddy ate breakfast in peace, Daddy feeding Harry in between bites of his own breakfast. Daddy cleared up and cleaned Harry's face much to his dismay and soon they were sitting cross legged in front of Harry's toy box.

"What do you want to play baby?" Daddy asked, letting Harry rummaged through all of the toys.

Harry smiled wickedly at Daddy and dove in, searching for a few specific things. He pulled up a rocket ship they had gotten, a few prince dolls and a ginormous gorilla. Harry handed one of the princes (not his favourite one of course) to Daddy and took his favourite one for himself. He stood up and pulled Daddy up, leading him into the living room. He put the rocket ship on the couch and positioned the gorilla so it was sitting on top of the couch looking very angry. Harry picked up the rocket ship and stowed his prince away inside. He then turned to Daddy,

"you hafta get me and my 'ocket ship, but you can only use the gorilla!" He explained.

Harry began to fly the ship around making sound effects too go with it. Daddy came along behind him holding the gorilla its paw outstretched when Harry stopped playing and pouted up at him,

"No Daddy, gorillas can't fly! He needa swing and c'imb" Harry shook his head. Daddy's were supposed to know everything but clearly Harry needed to teach him a few things.

"Oh, my bad, dove." Daddy said with a slight smirk and he began to manipulate the stuffed animal into climbing the couches and swinging from blankets he held up in the air. Harry was giggling like mad as he darted here and there trying to outwit his Daddy. Daddy was laughing too, his rich baritone voice ringing out as he laughed along with his son.

The floo chimed loudly and both father and son froze. Harry stared at his Daddy waiting for him to dismiss whoever it was. Daddy walked over to the floo and before he could ask who is it one person was stepping out of, dusting off their robes, Harry felt his entire body seize up. It was Remus Lupin.


	14. Chapter 14 Remus

Remus Lupin stepped out of the floo, dusting off his shabby robes. Harry dropped the toys in his hands, he stood frozen waiting for the ball to drop.

Daddy watched, his body stiff, his black eyes taking in Lupin's every move. Lupin finally looked up, a smile on his face "Minerva told me you were here Harry I-" his eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him. Severus Snape in pajamas, a stuffed gorilla in one hand his wand pointed at him in the other. And Harry, Harry stood in a blue onesie a nappy clearly underneath staring at him in horror.

He stared at Harry confused what the hell was he wearing? Then it hit him. Harry was a little. He had been tested. And Snape must be his guardian. Remus saw red.

"You're a little?" He asked, his voice sounding harsh even to his own ears. His heart broke as he saw Harry nod. Harry was a little and yet he hadn't come to him to be his guardian he hadn't even told him! Harry chose Snape instead of him.

"But...Harry I'm a guardian I...you know I care about you right?" Lupin asked his thoughts all over the place.

"I'm sorry Remus." Harry whispered, his wrapped his arms around himself. Snape stood there watching the scene unfold with a blank face.

"How could you let some...some Slytherin take care of you when I'm still here? I know I'm not Sirius but I thought…" Lupin trailed off dragging a hand through his sandy grey hair. He felt betrayed and broken, he had never even dared to dream that Harry might be a little and the fact that he was and didn't tell him...

"I know...it's just Da-Snape was there and he-he...er made sure everythin' was alright…" Harry said, trying to defend himself and Daddy. He didn't know how to explain it to Remus but he knew that Snape was the right Daddy for him. Harry's head was spinning his two headspaces clashing as he floundered. He didn't want to hurt Remus but he didn't want to hurt Daddy either. He was having a hard time bringing his speech back to normal.

"But Harry-"

"Lupin," Snape cut in his voice silk. He moved forward shielding Harry with his body. "You and I both know that making Harry cry will not make you feel better. We also know that once a guardian has been chosen it cannot be switched unless under dire circumstances." Snape sneered. Harry realized that his eyes had filled with tears, his emotions all in a knot.

"Who in their right mind would let an ex death eater watch over Harry Potter? This _is_ a dire circumstance! You're not fit to care of him, and last I checked you are a master not a guardian!"

"Don't yell at my Da-Snape! He's the best Daddy ever!" Harry shouted, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, he was still mostly little and he was very scared right now. He wanted Daddy to come and pick him and tell him that everything would be okay.

"You stay out of this Harry," Remus ordered, turning back to Snape, his own wand drawn.

"Don't yell at him," Snape said coolly, flicking his wand and sending Remus flying backward.

"No Daddy!" Harry cried and ran to him, putting a hand on his arm to lower his wand. "Don' hurt him, p'ease" Harry said quietly, looking up with sad green eyes, tears leaking down his face.

"You see? Harry loves me Snape just hand him over." Remus said dusting himself off as he held out a hand to Harry.

"If Harry wants to go with you that is for him to decide."Snape said, his voice shaking just a little. Was Daddy scared he wouldn't chose him?

Remus' face was twisted in anger and sadness. "Why don't you come home with me Harry? I'll take care of you," Remus held out his arms a smile forming on his face. Daddy looked away his knuckles turning white as he squeezed his wand handle.

Harry took a step back, towards his Daddy, "I am home and I'm not goin' anywhere." Harry said stomping his foot for emphasis. Daddy looked back a them a cautious smirk forming on his face.

"Harry…"

"I think it would be wise if you left us alone, wolf." Snape snarled his wand once again pointed at Remus' heart.

"I'll be back to talk with you _Snivellus_." Remus hissed, his eyes turning sad as he looked at Harry. He flooed away but not before giving Harry one last heart broken glance. He was gone.

Harry broke down in sobs reaching towards him to be picked up, "That was awful Daddy! N-now he's mad at me and he won' love me no more!" Harry cried wiping his nose on Daddy's shoulder.

"That's not true dove, Remus still loves you. He's...confused as to why I am your Daddy over him but Minerva will explain the situation to him." Daddy cuddled him close.

"Is it cause he's a wolf?"

"Partially, but also both Minerva and I felt he was not right for you," Daddy explained, picking up Harry's fallen toys and sending them back into the toy chest with a spell.

"Harry... I wish I could tell you that other than this everything will be fine….but I fear that your friends may not be as understanding as others, I am sorry Harry." Daddy kissed his forehead, looking at him with solemn eyes.

"I know Daddy," Harry leaned his head on his shoulder, "I'm scared about Ron Daddy," Harry whispered.

"Me too, Dove me too."


	15. Chapter 15 Leaving the Dungeons

Harry slowly woke up, his eyes blinking awake. He looked around and saw he was in his crib. He didn't really mind it so much, in fact it made him feel really safe and secure. Harry realized it was Monday, today he would see Ron and Hermione. His heart began to beat faster, it had been two days since he had last seen them, they were probably going to kill him for disappearing without a word. He was so afraid of how Ron would react, he remembered when they were younger, Ron used to make fun of littles and Harry would laugh along with him and now he was one. He didn't want to lose Ron, he was his best friend, sure he had left Harry and Hermione while they were hunting horcruxes but he had come back. What if he doesn't come back this time?

Harry whimpered at the thought of losing his best friend. He pulled himself up and cuddled Cesar and blankie to his chest. He had faced down the most evil wizard in all of Britain! He was not going to cower behind the dungeon door from Ron. Harry made up his mind, he was going to face Ron, whatever he may say.

"Daddy!" Harry called waiting for him to come and get him out of the crib. Daddy had told him not to get out by himself and to always wait for Daddy. Harry was a good boy, he was listening.

He heard Daddy's footsteps and watched as he walked into the room his face very serious. "Good morning, baby, did you sleep well?" Daddy asked picking him up and placing him down on the change table. Harry quickly nodded. He hid his face in Cesar still embarrassed about being changed but he no longer fought Daddy.

Daddy was silent today as he changed his messy nappy and dressed him in overalls and a t-shirt. Daddy scooped him up and walked into the kitchen putting him in the highchair. Harry bit his lip as he watched Daddy get his breakfast he must be very angry with him if he was so quiet. What had Harry done wrong?

When Daddy began feeding him, his eyes blank as he held up the fork full of eggs, Harry broke down in tears.

"I sorry Daddy! I won' do 'gain I p'omise!" Harry said, furiously wiping away his tears.

"Harry child, what are you talking about? Daddy's not mad at you," Daddy said putting the fork down on the plate and moving closer to Harry. Emotion finally breaking through his cold mask of indifference.

"Bu-but you're so qui't an-and you don' look at me much, I sorry Daddy." Harry cried, looking at him, tears running down his face.

"Oh, dove," Daddy picked him up out of his highchair and he took him over to the couch where he sat him down on his lap, facing him.

"I'm not angry at you, Harry I am extremely worried about how today might go I don't like seeing you upset…" Daddy explained wiping away a few stray tears.

"I am too Daddy," Harry sniffled as he rested his head against Daddy's chest. He could faintly hear his heart beating.

Too soon they were both ready to leave, Harry was wearing a long cloak over his overalls, claiming he was going to be cold in the drafty castle. Daddy was dressed in his usual black teaching robes, a sneer already on his face. Classes were going on as usual, Minerva had decided that the war had taken so much it would not take children's education too. Snape was back in potions, Minerva headmistress and Snape was just as eager to see who the new defence teacher would be as everyone else.

Harry stood at the front door, he had left Cesar in his crib tucked away nice and warm with blankie. He wanted Cesar with him but he was embarrassed and not too mention everyone would have enough fuel against him without adding in a stuffie. Daddy walked up to him and took his hand, "Ready baby boy?" Daddy asked softly pulling the cloak tighter around him.

"Ready Daddy," Harry took a big breath and opened the front door.


	16. Chapter 16 Ron's Reaction

Daddy and Harry walked out of their rooms, Harry gripping Daddy's hand tight. The second the door opened they stopped in their tracks Minerva, Ron, Hermione and Neville stood before them. Harry and Snape stared, both of them shocked.

There were three cries of 'Harry!'

As minerva looked to Snape, her lips pursued.

"Harry what the bloody hell are you doing with Snape?" Ron asked his face red, his hand clutching his wand at his side.

"Oh Harry! We were so worried when you never showed up for lunch and then for two days you were gone! Not even an owl!" Hermione said shrilly.

Harry stared at them lost for words. Now that he was standing in front of them he had no idea what to say. The shock of seeing Ron and Hermione sooner than expected had shoved him forcibly out of his little headspace.

"I….er...I got tested." Harry said bracing himself.

"Tested? Really!?"

"What are you mate?"

Ron and Hermione spoke at the same time. Neville stood there watching Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah….anything new happen?" Harry asked, shifting from foot to foot, trying to change the topic of conversation. Snape had let go of his hand, he was talking to Minerva.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry…" Harry said sheepishly. Harry glanced over to Snape he was deep in conversation with Minerva, he must have put a silencing bubble around them as Harry couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What are you Harry?" Ron asked, looking to Snape too.

"You have to promise not to get mad. It's not like I have any control over it." Harry said, his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He pulled his cloak tighter around him making sure his overalls were hidden from view.

"What are you?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his cloak covered arm.

"Im...er well the things is, ...I'm a little." Harry said, his voice becoming smaller and smaller as he talked.

Ron, Hermione and Neville stared at Harry in shock all of their jaws dropping.

"Come on mate, don't pull something like that it's not funny," Ron said giving a weak laugh. Hermione eyed him with a hard look. While Neville sort of smiled at him his eyes warmer than they were before.

"Yeah it's the truth." Harry said looking at them through his fringe, Hermione had taken a step back when he had told them the warmth from her hand gone.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked her face stricken.

"Yeah, what's the problem? People are tested as littles everyday so what if I'm one?" Harry asked getting defensive.

"What's the problem?!" Ron yelled getting close to Harry's face, his own face red. "You're a fricken little Harry! I can't be mates with a little! What are we gonna do now? Play dolls and suck on dummies?!" Ron raged, spit flying.

"Don't be mean to him Ron!" Neville said, injecting himself between them.

"Don't you yell at Ron!" Hermione shrieked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't yell at Neville!" Harry said, glaring at her. He moved back wanting to have some personal space.

"So what If I'm a little and yeah I may want a dummy or to play or to-to be tucked in! I never had those things Ron! I've never had a parent or anyone!" Harry yelled, tears threatening to spill over.

"You don't need them! You've been doing just fine without them!" Ron yelled, now looking at him in disgust.

"Ron!" Neville said, outraged on Harry's behalf. He stood next to Harry staring at Ron in disbelief.

"Don't you ' _Ron'_ me Neville! You only like it cause you're a guardian!" He rounded on Harry again, "And why were you with Snape?! Don't you dare tell me that Snape is your guardian I'll throw a fit I will." Ron said pointing a finger at the professor, still deep in conversation, oblivious to the fight around him.

"As a matter of fact he is! And he's the best Daddy ever!" Harry yelled, the D word slipping out.

"You disgust me the lot of you!" Ron roared. "Thank merlin Hermione and I are neutral's and not a freaks like you." Ron said shaking his head as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Don't you dare call my son a freak!" Snape yelled, finally joining. He came next to Harry squeezing his arm lightly.

"Your son?!" Ron said disgusted.

"Yes my son! Now get out of Weasley before I make you," Snape thundered, his eyes blazing.

Ron sneered at him and Harry as he and Hermione walked away neither looking back.

Snape turned back Harry, he caught sight of Neville and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you still here Mr. Longbottom?"

"I'm sorry for the way Ron acted," Neville said looking Snape in the eye.

"So am I." Snape said crouching down to look Harry in the eye.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He asked gently ignoring Neville's presence.

Harry looked up at him his eyes red. "That was so much worse than I thought," he whispered, his eyes lost.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry." Snape said softly pulling him close. Harry stayed stiff, his arms down at his sides his chin resting in his shoulder, his entire body trembling.

"I'll leave now," Neville said quietly, walking away sadly.

Snape picked Harry up and moved to unlock the front door to their rooms.

"I thought you had classes now?" Harry asked quietly.

"I do, dove, but I think after that you need a little extra comfort," Snape walked into the nursery and pulled Cesar from his blanket nest and placed him in Harry's arms. He walked to the change table and pulled out a dummy from one of the drawers and gently pushed it in Harry's unresisting mouth.

Harry finally relaxed his shoulders slumping as he let out a whimper and let his arms circle his Daddy's neck, "Ron was mean Daddy, he no love me no more." Harry whimpered hot tears running down his cheeks. He was definately little again.

"I know, dove, I know it hurts," Daddy soothed, rocking him gently in his arms as he walked back out the front door.

He continued walking down the corridor Harry safely in his arms his head nestled in his neck. He was still crying quietly, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Minerva told me that she has informed all of the staff of our situation," Daddy said quietly.

"She did?"

"Yes, and they are all eagerly waiting to meet you again so to speak."

Harry blushed, squeezing Cesar tighter to him. Daddy entered the great hall and stalked down the aisles. Harry kept his face hidden, he knew that he needed to get over his fear of everyone knowing, but he was still really shy. He didn't fight Daddy as he walked through the great hall safely in his arms.

He sat down towards the end of the table, Harry sitting in his lap facing away from the students.

"Your attention please," Minerva said standing up from the Headmistresses chair. Once the hall quieted down she began to speak again. "There have been a few changes in staff for the next few weeks until the summer term. Professor Snape will be returning to potions." There was a spattering of applause, "Professor Slughorn has retired. I am….pleased to announce that Mr. Skeeter will be the new defence against the dark arts teacher." She gave a tight smile as she sat down. Leading the students in applauding the now standing man. He had vibrant blonde curly hair, he was wearing a horrible green suit with a purple robe on top a crooked smile on his face.

Harry looked up Daddy his eyes wide, "Rita's husband?" Harry asked horrified.

"Her brother."


	17. Chapter 17 Professor Skeeter

Harry and Daddy sat in the great hall all throughout breakfast. Harry stayed hidden in Daddy's chest. He knew that most of the voices he could hear must have been talking about him and still Harry could not bring himself to look up. Finally breakfast ended and Daddy stood up with Harry in his arms. The hall grew deadly silent as Daddy stalked down the main aisle, Harry's face hidden from view. Everyone was watching them with curious eyes. Harry wondered if Ron and Hermione were there watching to or if they had already spread the word around.

They left the hall and Daddy turned down towards the dungeons when someone called his name.

"Professor Snape!" It was a man's voice.

Daddy slowly turned around his robes swirling behind him.

"Yes?"

Harry peeked up, curious as to who it was. It was Mr. Skeeter. Harry went stiff, his hands clutching at Daddy's robes, would he threaten them? Or would he laugh as he shows them the front page with a picture of Harry shopping with Daddy?

"Professor Snape, so glad I could catch you. And you must be Harry!" He said leaning down to try and catch Harry's eye. Harry blushed and hid his face.

"You don't want to say hi to me?" Mr. Skeeter asked, his voice softer.

Harry shook his head, 'no' waiting to see what the man would do. Daddy was watching the exchange, his face impassive.

"Alright, I had hoped that maybe we could be friends if that's alright with you?" Mr. Skeeter asked, his voice still gentle.

Harry moved his head a bit, enough to let one bright green eye peep out, Mr. Skeeter was leaning down a kind expression on his young face. "'eal frie'ds?" Harry asked shyly, squeezing Cesar for comfort. His speech came out a bit garbled because of the dummy in his mouth.

"Yes, real friends, I'll even play with you, how's that?" He asked, a smile on his face.

Harry thought about it for a moment and then shook his head quickly, giggling. Mr. Skeeter pouted and put a hand over his heart, "Well, you have just broken my heart Harry! I shall have to leave Hogwarts and go cry,"

Harry stopped giggling his eyes going wide, "I hurted 'ou Misters Skeeter?" he asked his voice slightly panicked.

"No no Harry he was only joking," Daddy explained running a calming hand down his back.

"Oh,"

"Was that a real no?" Mr. Skeeter asked.

Harry smiled, and shook his head 'no', nuzzling his nose on Daddy's shoulder happy he had made a new friend.

Mr. Skeeter woohooed, and clapped happily. "Well Professor Snape I hope to be seeing you and Harry around soon, good day," he tipped off an invisible hat and marched off a bounce in his step.

Daddy began walking towards the dungeons again, muttering about silly teachers as he went.

"I wike 'im Daddy." Harry said happily swinging his legs on either side of Daddy.

"Is that so?" Daddy asked a sardonic grin on his face.

"Uh huh so no scarin' 'im off!" Harry said pressing afinger on Daddy's nose, making serious eyes at him.

"Ah, you are quite serious about this I see, oh well, I guess I'll put away the vampire fangs and fake blood for someone else…" Daddy said sighing sadly. Harry giggled, his Daddy was silly.

He rested his head on his shoulder, once again becoming worried about sitting class with Daddy. He wished he could stay in their rooms but Daddy had said he didn't want to leave him alone for so long.

Harry hid his face as Daddy shoved open the classroom door, it banged into the stone wall behind him making a deafening thud. Everyone was silent as Daddy came to the front of the room sneer on his face. He looked as menacing as ever even with Harry clinging to his chest.

"Instructions are on the board, I expect all of you to have completed the potion by the end of class, begin." Daddy went over to his desk and sat down in his big chair. He flicked his wand at the board, his spidering writing beginning to cover it.

"Would you like to come out of there Harry? You must be getting a quite hot," Daddy said his voice very quiet.

Harry shook his head. Although Daddy was right he was rather hot, he felt a bit of sweat gather by his hairline.

"Are you sure? I have some wonderful crayons and parchment here but if you really don't want to…" Daddy trailed off, shuffling something on his desk.

Harry peeked out, his heart beating madly as he surveyed the classroom stealthily. Mostly everyone was focusing on their potion except every few minutes someone would glance up at him and then quickly look away. They must have been fourth years. Harry sucked in a big breath he wasn't a gryffindor for nothing, and brought his head up a blush crawling up his face.

Daddy gave him a small smirk which Harry knew was really meant to be a smile and turned him too face the class. Harry shoved Cesar under the desk and yanked his dummy out, his cheeks flaring brighter as he kept his gaze firmly on the desk below.

"Harry," Daddy spoke quietly in his ear, "No one is looking at you, if they do, they care only to see the instructions on the board. They have all seen littles before, you are not the first and you will not be the last."

Harry toyed with the dummy under the desk, he really wanted it but he was so embarrassed to suck on it in front of everyone. He looked up through his fringe no one was watching except one girl towards the back a smile on her face when they made eye contact. She gave him a big thumbs up and went back to stirring her potion. Harry raised his eyebrows, was everyone really that okay with it?

He carefully lifted the dummy up keeping a close eye on the students, he slipped it into his mouth not yet daring to suck, no one looked up. He began to suck on it, not a single person seemed to care. Harry allowed himself a small smile, this wasn't so bad.

Daddy placed a box of crayons in front of him and a stack of clean parchment.

"Will you draw me a picture Harry?" He asked.

Harry nodded, and looked down this would take all of his concentration it needed to be perfect for Daddy.

He pulled out a few crayons and worked on his masterpiece, no longer noticing the students.

Two hours had gone by, Harry furiously scribbling away oblivious to the world.

"Times up! Potions on my desk." Daddy said, making Harry jump in fright. He stared around wide eyed, had it really been two whole hours?

He looked down at his picture and decided it was the best it was gonna get, he signed his name in purple crayon at the bottom and shyly held it up to Daddy. Daddy took it while glaring at each student who came up, hurriedly dropping the potion bottle on his desk and then scurrying away.

He turned back to Harry, "what's this?"

"Dis me and you, I on broom tryin' to catch 'nitch and 'ous chee'ing Harry. Do 'ou wike it?" He asked suddenly afraid Daddy would hate it.

Daddy looked at him with warm eyes, "No, dove, I love it," he said, loud enough for only Harry to hear "May I hang it on the cupboard in the kitchen?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, his tummy doing a flip Aunt Petunia used to always put up Dudley's drawing but she said Harry's were never good enough for the fridge. Daddy didn't have a fridge but this was just as good.

"Harry?" Daddy asked, sounding slightly worried

"Yesh! P'ease Daddy," he said, suddenly bursting with happiness.

Daddy ran a hand through his hair, "Anything for you, my Harry,"


	18. Chapter 18 Visiting Gryffindor

Harry cuddled closer to Daddy, it was bedtime and Daddy was rocking him in his rocking chair. He had just finished his yummy bottle. Daddy was reading him a story about a kite that got caught in a tree, it was one of his new books. Harry wasn't really listening to the story, he liked to lie against Daddy's chest and feel it rumble as he talked.

"The end...Harry?" Daddy whispered, shifting Harry to see his face.

"I 'wake Daddy," he said tiredly, rubbing his blankie along his nose.

"My sleepy boy," Daddy chuckled softly, he kissed him on the forehead and stood up with Harry in his arms. He gently laid him down in the crib, pulling the railing up and locking it in place.

"Goodnight baby boy," Daddy said beginning to walk out, the light shutting off.

"G'night Daddy, love you," Harry said turning over on his tummy. He faintly heard Daddy pause, "I love you to, Harry," Daddy whispered, his voice shaking a little. Harry smiled as he let himself drift off to sleep.

…..

"NO! Not goin' Daddy! No no no!" Harry screamed stamping his foot.

"Harry James! That is not how we speak to Daddy. We do not screech at Daddy," He said sternly, giving Harry his scary eyes.

"No Daddy! I's not sc'eechin' I's speakin' firmly!" Harry said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Daddy.

"Are you now?" Daddy asked wryly.

Daddy wanted to take Harry to gryffindor tower to see his friends, it was Wednesday and so far Harry had succeeded in avoiding them. But today Daddy had decided that after classes Harry had to go and say hi.

"Yeah Daddy! I's not goin'. Harry stay here and play wif Daddy!" He smiled up at Daddy giving him big eyes.

"That is not going to work today, come here," Daddy crooked a finger at him.

"Not Daddy," he said, standing his ground. He was dressed and ready to go but he had not left the nursery yet.

"Harry…" Daddy warned.

"No no no, Daddy wrong."

"Alright, I've tried to be patient but I see now that you need me to be firm, over my lap." Daddy didn't sound mad anymore, just disappointed. Daddy conjured up an armless chair.

"No spankin's Daddy" Harry pouted, his hands creeping to cover his nappy clad bum.

"Harry, do not make me come and get you," Daddy folded his hands in his lap.

Harry's heart beat fast, Daddy meant business but he didn't want a spanking! He just didn't want to see anyone except Daddy! Maybe he could-

"One…" Daddy started to count.

Harry ran over stopping in front of him, looking down ashamed. He hated being spanked.

Daddy was silent as he stripped him of his shorts and nappy, positioning him across his lap.

Harry clutched Daddy's pant leg, starting to sniffle. "I's sorry Daddy,"

"I think you're sorry because I'm upset with you but I don't think you are sorry for your behaviour," Daddy said. "I want you to understand Harry. Daddy is spanking you because of the way you acted, if you don't want to something talk to Daddy, don't throw a tantrum." He explained gently.

"I did!" Harry said sadly.

"You yelled at Daddy it's not nice to yell at Daddy baby,"

He began spanking Harry, alternating between his bum and upper thighs thoroughly covering the area. Harry cried and wailed, kicking his legs and trying to wiggle away.

Daddy held him tight, his hand always meeting it's mark.

"Daddeeeeee," Harry cried, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Daddy asked punctuating each word with a slap.

"Yes, p'ease Daddy. Harry be good boy."

"Alright, Harry," Daddy finally stopped spanking and stood him up too face him. "Oh look at that sad face," Daddy said pulling out a cloth to clean his face. He gently wiped away his tears and cleaned his nose.

"Daddy still mad?"

"No, dove, Daddy's not mad anymore come here," He opened his arms and engulfed him in a warm hug. Harry snuggled into Daddy, he just wanted to cuddle all day, was that so bad?

"Daddy knows you're scared but this is good for you Harry, don't you miss your friends?"

"But they don' like me no more…" Harry trailed off his voice cracking.

"They need to understand, then I think they will be okay," Daddy explained rubbing his back.

Daddy redressed him, and took his hand leading him out of the nursery. They had decided to leave Cesar at home, Harry didn't want them thinking he was a baby, he was a big boy! Harry had seen Daddy slip a dummy into his robe pocket, but he didn't mention it. Harry was quiet as Daddy put his shoes on and wrapped a warm cloak around his shoulders.

The walk through the castle was silent neither Daddy nor Harry speaking. They passed groups of students hurrying through the hall to the library and other hang outs. Many of them stopped to wave and smile at Harry, Harry blushed and would sometimes wave back at them.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry pulled his hand away from Daddy's. "P'ease Daddy, another day," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, we've talked about this, trust Daddy," he gave her the password and the portrait swung open. Daddy stepped inside and waited for Harry to do the same. Harry gingerly climbed in, biting his lip.

"Hallo Harry!" it was Neville, he was sitting in one of the best chairs in front of the fireplace, a textbook open in his lap.

"Hi," Harry said shyly, hiding half his body behind Daddy.

"Do you want to come sit with me?"

Harry looked up at Daddy, who nodded at him encouragingly. Harry shyly shuffled over and sat himself in the chair next to Neville. That was when he first looked around, there were two third years sitting in one of the corners but they paid him no attention, they kept shooting fearful glances at Daddy. A few fifth years were sitting a little away from them playing an intense game of exploding snap.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, how have you been Harry?"

Harry turned back to Neville playing with the hem of his t-shirt. "Good, I coloured wif Daddy," he said blushing at his imperfect speech.

"Wow, what did you colour? Will you colour me a picture?" Neville asked smiling at him.

"Coloured me an' Daddy an Harry was playin' qui'tch!" Harry said happily. He missed playing, he wondered if he could get Daddy to let him fly….

"That's very cool Harry, do you have fun with your Daddy?"

Harry nodded happily, he loved his Daddy. He grimaced and shifted onto his knees, it hurt to sit on his freshly spanked bum.

"Is that Harry I see?" Harry whipped his head around, it was Professor Skeeter. He was the new head of house for Gryffindor. He was coming down the spiral stairecase.

"Hi!" Harry called, he liked him.

"I was wondering when I would get to see you again, how are you doin' squirt?" He asked ruffling Harry's hair affectionately.

"Good, I came wif Daddy, look" He pointed to Daddy who was still standing by the portait hole, giving Harry some time with his friends.

"Hello, Professor Snape, how are you doing?" Professor Skeeter asked walking over to shake his hand.

"I am doing well thank you…..and yourself?"

"I'm great, especially since I got to see Harry," he smiled back at him.

Harry smiled and turned back to Neville, "Neville?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah Harry?" Neville leaned in whispering.

"Are Ron and He'mione mad at me?"

"Oh Harry," Neville sighed rubbing a hand through his hair, "I don't think they're mad, I just think that they are a little confused. And maybe jealous that now you spend most of your time with your Daddy. Which is okay and it's what _you_ want that matters not them Harry, right?"

"Right…." Harry said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Give them time Harry," Neville advised. Harry nodded and slipped off the chair, Professor Skeeter had left and Daddy was waiting for him.

"I wanna go Daddy," he said reaching to be picked up.

"You're done visiting?" Daddy asked picking him up.

"Uh huh Daddy," Harry said laying his head on his shoulder.

He turned his head, "bye Neville!" Harry called.

"Bye, Harry come back soon, we miss you!" Neville called.

"Well then I think it is high time you payed Molly and Arthur a visit," Daddy said carrying him out of Gryffindor Tower.

"What? No Daddy," Harry said panicked.

"Harry they have owled me at least four times in the past two days, Ronald did not tell them the results, only that you were tested. They are threatening to come here,"

Harry bit his lip, "I'm losin' everyone so quick," He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as tears began to fall.

"No baby, please don't cry. I don't think they will cause a problem, two of their sons are guardians, Fred and Charlie remember?"

"Okay Daddy," Harry whispered, he braced himself for losing the only two adults he had left.


	19. Chapter 19 Molly and Arthur

Daddy had decided to apparate to the Burrow. They were walking across the grounds, Harry still in Daddy's arms. Harry sucked on his bottom lip wishing he had a dummy, he also wished that they had brought Cesar. Yes, he was afraid of being made fun of, but he needed his stuffed friend more. He sniffled quietly so as not to alert Daddy to how upset he was. He kind of wanted to get it over with but at the same time he was terrified that they would hate him just like Ron did. He was going to lose his surrogate family. Daddy was his Daddy and always would be but, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been there for him when no one else was and he considered them family, but what if they didn't feel the same?

Daddy stalked past the front iron gates and made for the village of Hogsmeade where he could apparate. Harry braced himself, he knew something bad was going to happen.

…

Daddy landed smoothly a few yards in front of the burrow. Harry looked around everything was exactly as he remembered it. He looked up at the house and felt his heart clench, everything except Ginny and Percy. He had never much liked Percy but he was still a Weasley. And he missed Ginny a lot she had been like a sister to him. Everyone had thought that they were dating but really Harry had never felt the need to date, he had tried to force himself with Cho but he had hated it. Now that he had been tested he knew why.

Daddy stopped walking just before reaching the door, "Would you like to walk Harry?" he asked in the voice that Harry loved. Harry really didn't, he wanted to be safe in Daddy's arms. But he didn't want to be a baby. Harry nodded yes and felt himself being put down gently on the grassy ground. Daddy placed a hand on his lower back as he knocked briskly on the wooden door. Harry was a foot shorter than Daddy when they were both standing but it always felt like Daddy towered over him.

Molly answered the door, a bright smile on her worn face. "Harry, Severus! Come in come in," she smiled as he ushered them in. She closed the door behind them and brought them into the living room where Arthur was sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire. Molly pulled Harry into a tight hug, patting him on the cheek as she smiled up at Severus.

Daddy led Harry over to the couch where they say down beside each other.

"Severus, I must say you are looking well, Minerva not working you too hard?" Arthur asked, putting his book down. Molly perched herself on the arm of the armchair.

"Not too hard, thank you," he replied, sounding relaxed.

"Harry dear, how have you been? We've been trying to owl you, but Minerva said to send everything to the Professor and he kept saying you weren't ready yet…?" Molly asked, getting right to the point.

Harry shifted uneasily on the couch his bum smarting as he did. He glanced nervously at all of the adults in the room, they were all watching him silently. "Er….yeah sorry about that," he said shooting them a nervous smile.

Daddy placed a reassuring hand on his back. The warmth from Daddy's hand calmed him down, his back sagging a little.

"We just wanted to know how you were holding up what with the war and everything….we also heard you'd been tested…?" Arthur said kindly, his curiosity peeking through.

Harry twisted his fingers in his lap, it was time.

"Yeah, I..ah..did I'm…" he trailed off shaking his head, he couldn't do it. They were both looking at him, waiting for him to say something good like he was a Master or an Alpha not a stinking little.

"It's alright Harry dear, you can tell us," Molly encouraged, her voice soft.

Harry looked down at his lap. He could do this, he was a gryffindor.

"I'm a little," he whispered not looking up.

There was silence in the house as Molly and Arthur absorbed what he had said.

"Oh Harry!" Molly cried as she came over and hugged him tightly. "Is that why you've been avoiding us?" she asked, not letting go of him. Harry froze as she hugged him, still not sure if she was mad or not.

"Yeah," he said ashamed.

"Oh honey," she said quietly petting his unruly hair.

"Charlie was right," Arthur said smiling as he made his way over to and kneeled down in front of a still sitting Harry. Molly let go and stood off to the side.

"Charlie?" Harry asked confused, Charlie had known?

"Yes, sweetheart, Charlie guessed the first time he met you, he told Molly and I and we thought he was just desperate to find a little but turns out he was right." Arthur placed a gentle hand on his bare knee, "Harry we are not upset, in fact I know I speak for Molly as well as myself when I say that we are thrilled." he smiled broadly at Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked shyly, curling in on himself a little. Daddy started rubbing circles in his back reminding him he was there. It helped a little.

"Yes, really! Harry we love you no matter what, you are one of our children in all accept blood." Arthur said squeezing his knee.

Harry's lower lip trembled as he looked from Molly to Arthur both of them looking so sincere. He reached for Arthur with a sob and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Arthur cast a quick feather light charm and scooped him up off the couch. He bounced Harry a little as he stood there trying to calm his cries. "Harry, why are so sad? Molly and I still love you," Arthur was starting to panic, he turned to a calm Severus, "Have we upset the baby?" he asked.

"No, he is just overwhelmed, you see he thought you would react like your son and disown him," Severus said, watching Molly for her reaction, he wasn't disappointed.

"Ronald what?! Did he hurt him? Severus I swear he will be hearing from us! What did he do?" She asked, her hands on her hips, steaming practically coming out of her ears.

"He made it very clear just what he thought of Harry and myself and has not spoken to him since."

Harry picked his head up from Arthur's neck having heard what his Daddy had said, "Ron not love Harry no more," he said sadly fresh tears springing to his eyes. He sniffled and reached for Daddy.

"Come here, dove," Daddy stood up and took him from Arthur, pulling him close. He kissed Harry on his forehead before gently pushing his head onto his chest.

"Harry we are so sorry for what Ron did, you must know that we do not feel that way," Arthur said laying a hand on his back. Harry nodded, wiping away some tears with his sleeve. He felt something rubbing against his lips and opened them surprised to feel it was a dummy! He suckled on it happily needing the comfort it offered. His Daddy always knew what he needed.

"Severus, you know anytime you need we are happy to babysit, really," Molly said, rubbing Harry's soft cheek with her finger.

"That is very kind of you to offer Molly, thank you, I shall keep it in mind,"

"I think someones a little sleepy," Arthur chuckled. Harry hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until then. He popped them open and gave them a menacing glare sucking on dummy grumpily. He wasn't tired. Arthur and Molly both smiled at him, Arthur tickling him under his chin a little. Harry squealed and moved his chin out of reach, snuggling into Daddy more.

"It's naptime for little boys, we should be heading home," Daddy said bouncing him a little.

"Please come back soon, Severus it's always a pleasure," Arthur said leading them out, Molly waved goodbye and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's head before they disapparated.

Molly had a howler to send.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, I seem to be a getting a lot of comments about Harry's height, and age.

First off he is his regular size (about a foot shorter than Snape) he did not shrink, and is not going to. When I say Snape leaned down etc. basically he slouches a bit to be on eye level.

His age. Yes, I know two year olds are starting to be potty trained and he is too young to be fed. But his speech, motor skills and interests are much too big for any other age so I chose Two. But honestly this is just a fictional story so nothing will be very realistic, sorry.


	21. Chapter 21 Draco

Harry suckled on his dummy contently. Molly and Arthur still liked him! Now he had Daddy, Molly, Arthur, Cesar, Kayla, Neville and maybe Professor Skeeter! He smiled behind his dummy, he was excited to tell Cesar about Molly and Arthur. Harry looked around as Daddy walked through the castle halls. Harry was sleepy and was looking forward to nice cozy nap with Cesar, Kayla and his blankie. Daddy started going down the stairs towards their rooms when he was stopped by the one person Harry hoped he never had to see again.

"Professor Snape, Po-Harry nice to see you out and about on this lovely day," Draco Malfoy's voice drawled as he stood in front of them, blocking their way.

Harry felt his blood freeze up. All of his sleepiness vanishing rapidly. What did the weasel want?

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy, why are you not outside enjoying it then?" Daddy asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I thought I would come and say hello to you and Po-Harry, seeing as I have not been properly introduced to my godfather's son," Draco said gleefully, his grey eyes glittering.

Daddy was quiet for a minute, "Very well, you may come back to our rooms with us, for a _short_ visit,"

Daddy swept past him, Harry looked at Draco who was walking behind them. Draco smirked at him, and gave him a little wave. Harry blushed and looked away, angry that Daddy had let him come with them.

Daddy reached their rooms too soon for Harry's liking. Harry grumbled as Daddy unlocked the door and ushered them in. He was now tired and cranky. He just wanted to cuddle with Daddy and go to sleep. Now he had to stay alert with the enemy here. Draco walked in and sat himself down on the couch elegantly crossing his legs. Daddy tried to put him down but Harry wasn't having it. He wasn't toddling around in his bulky nappy with Draco malfoy here.

Daddy sighed as he hiked him up higher on his hip. Daddy walked to the little kitchen

"Would you like something to eat or drink Draco?" Daddy asked politely, pulling out an empty bottle for Harry.

"No, thank you Professor, I came here to _play_ with _little Harry_ ," Draco said, smiling cruelly at Harry when Daddy turned away. Harry pulled out his dummy and stuck his tongue out in retaliation. That dunderhead didn't scare him.

Harry shoved his dummy back in and sucked on it angrily, Draco was mean!

He watched as Daddy made hot chocolate and poured it into the bottle. Harry knew Daddy was giving him a treat to say sorry for letting Draco come in. Daddy brought the bottle with them. He went into the living room and sat down in one of the cozy armchairs by the unlit fireplace. He maneuvered Harry around until he was lying across his lap, Daddy's arm holding his head. Harry began to squirm he wanted the bottle but he didn't want it while Draco was here.

"Harry, be still now, I know you must be thirsty," Daddy said, looking down at him. Harry whined, shaking his head, he tried to sit up. Daddy put a hand on his tummy and gently nudged him back down, "Come now, Dove," he said quietly. But Harry couldn't do it, not even for Daddy.

Daddy sighed as Harry kept struggling.

"Up, up" he chanted trying push Daddy's hand off his tummy.

Daddy put the bottle down on the low coffee table and let Harry sit up in his lap. Harry shyly looked to Draco who was still smirking at him, watching silently. Harry blushed and turned his face into Daddy's chest. He was usually so brave around Draco but he had a feeling Daddy wouldn't like it if he was rude to Draco.

"How are classes going?" Daddy asked sounding bored. Harry was bored, he wanted Draco to leave. Harry began to amuse himself by trying to count all of the books on Daddy's shelves.

"Very well Professor, thank you," Draco eyed Harry as he spoke. "How are you, Harry?" Harry looked up when he heard his name. He stared at him, scrunching up his nose. He didn't answer.

"Harry, it's not nice to ignore our guests," Daddy said quietly.

"But Daddy…." Harry whined, he didn't want to talk to Draco.

"Harry," Daddy warned, his eyes going all serious. Harry huffed, it was all Draco's fault that Daddy was cross with him.

"Good." Harry answered shortly.

"Are you enjoying living in the dungeons?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Wha's it to 'ou?" Harry sassed.

"What do you do with your...Daddy?"

"Non' o' your beeswax," Harry sneered. He didn't like all the questions.

"Harry…" Daddy said, his voice taking on _that_ tone. The tone that meant Harry was gonna get put in the corner if he didn't straighten up his attitude right now.

"I pway wif Daddy," Harry said a little more politely.

"What do you play?"

Harry chewed on his dummy, he didn't want Draco to see him get into trouble. "We pway kill all the nasty deaf' eaters," Harry gave a small smirk at the flicker in Draco's eyes.

"Wow, that sounds exciting!" Draco said cheerily. "I see some of your artwork on the cupboard over there. Do you like to colour?"

"Uh huh, I colour lots," Harry said, wiggling around to get more comfortable.

Suddenly they heard the bell ring signalling that Dinner was starting.

"Well, that's my cue, good night Harry, Professor," Draco stood up and nodded his head at them. He let himself out and quietly shut the door behind himself.

Harry sighed in relief.

"I know that was hard for you Harry, but that does not mean we can be rude to him. He was our guest." Daddy said, reaching over for his bottle.

"Next time, you will get a swat on the bum and some time to think in the corner understood?"

Harrys cheeks burned with shame he hated when Daddy scolded him. Harry nodded quickly, not wanting Daddy to stay mad at him.

Daddy cast a quick warming charm on the bottle before moving Harry into position again. He pulled out his dummy and opened his mouth waiting for his yummy bottle. The warm hot chocolate flowed freely out of the nipple, soothing Harry's throat from all the crying earlier.

Daddy let him suckle for a while humming softly as he did. He loved when Daddy hummed, his voice was rich and smooth. Harry gurgled happily when Daddy gently began patting his diapered bum as he sucked. He and Daddy had discovered it yesterday and Harry decided it was one of the best things ever. Too soon Harry was finished and Daddy sat him up and burped him, this always made Harry blush.

"I think we will eat dinner in the great hall tonight," Daddy announced taking Harry to the door.

"But Daddy-"

"I know you don't want to sit facing everyone, but Harry you will have to eventually. Besides, you have seen everyone in classes except your friends and most of the other teachers. I think it's time don't you?"

"Daddy stay wif Harry?"

"Of course Dove,"

"Kay Daddy,"


	22. Chapter 22 Dinner in the Great Hall

Harry nervously chewed on his dummy as Daddy sat down in his chair in the great hall. Daddy turned him around in his lap,

"Would you like to sit on my lap or would you like your own chair?" he asked quietly.

"Ow' chair Daddy," he said just as quietly.

He looked around the hall, most people were going about their business. A few here and there would stop and look at him, usually waving when they made eye contact.

Daddy called for a house elf, one appeared almost instantly bowing low to Daddy,

"What can Nibby be helping you with Sirs?"

"I need an extra chair for Harry please,"

"Of course sirs,"

The elf popped away and then a minute later a new chair popped in right next to Daddy's. Harry scrunched his nose at it. It wasn't technically a high chair, but it had big arms on the sides and a seat buckle.

Daddy lifted him up and put him in the chair buckling him in. Harry grumbled as he did, he wanted a normal chair for big boys.

"Don't pout, baby it's to keep you safe," Daddy said, amused.

"Harry sit in big boy chair, Daddy?" he gave him a smile to try and soften him up.

"No baby boy, you need to sit there," Daddy must have thought the conversation was done because he turned away from him and began to fill two plates with food. Harry's mouth watered, even though he had just had a bottle he was still really hungry. Crying and keeping an eye on Draco took a lot out of him.

Daddy placed a plate in front of him, "I assume you would like to feed yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Harry took out his dummy and handed it to Daddy for safekeeping. He reached for his fork and held it in his fist as he shoveled chicken into his mouth. He loved when Daddy fed him, he liked being taken care of. But he didn't want to be fed in front of everyone that was for babies.

"Slow down, Harry, it's not going anywhere," Daddy said leaning over to cut up more of Harry's food.

Harry kicked his feet happily as he ate. This chair was a bit higher than the others so his feet didn't reach the ground. The hall was mostly full, everyone happily chattering away as they ate. Harry spotted Draco talking with the slytherins, he didn't like Draco much. He wished the dumb slytherin had never come over today. When he had been tested, Harry had been just as surprised as everyone else by the news. He had always thought Draco would be an Alpha like Lucious, but he had turned out to be a Pet. Harry looked over to the gryffindor table and instantly regretted it. Ron was glaring at him as he spoke about something with an angry looking Seamus. Harry felt his eyes well up, he missed Ron a lot. He looked sadly around and spotted Neville speaking with Hermione, maybe she wasn't mad at him anymore. She didn't look angry and she kept glancing at him and Daddy as she nodded to what Neville was saying.

Harry wiped his eyes as he finished up his dinner, he was just going to reach for Daddy when a bunch of owls swooped in. They dropped their letters and parcels to the right people before departing. Harry's head swiveled around as he heard Ron yell out. Harry's eyes went wide, Ron had gotten a howler.


	23. Chapter 23 The Howler

**Side note: It is mid May. Also, the more comments you write the quicker the updates :)**

Harry stared, slightly afraid of what it would say. Ron carefully opened the envelope, holding it as far away from himself as possible.

 _Ronald Weasley! How dare you treat Harry that way! Your best friend for years! You stuck with him through the war and Voldemort but you can't stick with him over something he cannot control?! That is not the kind of person your father and I raised you to be! I am ashamed of the way you have acted young man. You better straighten out your attitude or you won't like the consequences. I don't care how old you are. And you better tell Hermione that too! The both of you! Acting so atrociously with all that he has done for you! It is Inexcusable._

The letter exploded, the hall silent. Harry was bright red as all eyes looked from him to Ron. He wished he hadn't been here to hear the letter. Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned, wide eyed to Daddy.

"How would you like to handle this, Harry?" Daddy asked, concerned that Harry was now white as a ghost and mute.

Harry shrugged his shoulders waiting for the bomb to drop. He looked to Ron and watched as his face got redder and redder, he was talking angrily with Hermione who didn't look to be too happy herself. Most of the hall had gone back to eating at this point now that the fun was seemingly over.

Harry looked down the staff table curious what the teachers thought. Most were talking to their neighbors quietly, while Professor Skeeter was looking at Ron intently and shaking his head.

Harry turned to Daddy, "We go now?"

"Sure, dove we can go through the teachers entrance." Daddy quickly wiped his face with a napkin and unbuckled him. He picked him up and gave him his dummy which Harry promptly stuck in his mouth. He loved his dummy. Daddy carried him through the teachers entrance and down the few stone steps and into the main hallway again. Harry felt relieved that they didn't need to pass Ron or Hermione. He was scared that they would hate him more now.

Harry tried to keep himself calm, but his breathing kept quickening, his heart thudding in his chest. Ron forsure hated him now! Who wouldn't after getting a letter like that? In front of everyone in the school no less?

Tears fell before he could stop them, he hid his face in Daddy's shoulder. He didn't know where Daddy was walking he only cared that he didn't see Ron.

He felt cold air hit him and he looked up, they were outside. The sun had gone down, it was cool out. Usually Daddy would make him bundle up, claiming that 'May was too cold for little boys to be in t shirts' but he didn't seem to mind so much right now.

Daddy led him over to the lake. He stood in front of it standing in such a way that both he and Harry had a view of the calm water. Daddy was quiet as he rubbed a soothing arm on his back while Harry cried. Daddy really knew just what he needed. Harry watched the small waves lap at the shore, occasionally a tentacle would break the surface waving around lazily before diving back in.

They stayed that way for a while, Daddy silent as Harry cried himself out.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Harry quietly, his voice ringing out in the silent night.

"Not good Daddy, Harry sad,"

"I know baby boy, did that letter make you sad or Mr. Weasley's reaction?"

"Bof' Daddy, da letter wasn't so nice,"

"Well I think he deserved it with the way he treated you, too be honest," Daddy said, indignantly.

"Maybe,"

"You don't have too agree with Daddy, dove you can have your own thoughts and opinions," Daddy said giving him a kiss on the nose causing a peal of laughter from Harry.

Harry nodded. "Love you Daddy," he said quietly.

"I love you too Harry,"


	24. Chapter 24 Hide and Seek

Harry shifted uncomfortably, his nappy was wet, really wet. He hadn't told Daddy that he was wet yet. He really didn't want to, he still hated being changed.

Dinner last night was still playing through his mind. What was Ron thinking? Would he listen to his mum or would he be even more angry? Harry really hoped it was the former. He missed Ron a lot and Hermione.

Daddy had left him in the nasty playpen while he was brewing potions. Harry didn't like the playpen much. Daddy had given him a few toys to play with and Cesar, but he would much rather play with Daddy. He crawled to the edge of the playpen and pulled himself up, the bars going up to his tummy.

"Harry comes out now?" He asked Daddy.

Daddy was brewing a potion for the hospital wing, he did that a lot. His hair was tied back and his sleeves rolled up. It always made Harry smile when Daddy looked like this.

"Soon, baby boy. Daddy's very proud of you, you've been very patient,"

Harry preened under Daddy's praise. He loved when he was proud of him. Harry plopped back down, his nappy squishing unpleasantly beneath him. He played for a while, building towers and then smashing them down with a stuffed octopus named Bob. Finally Daddy came over to him and picked him up.

"How about we go for a walk hmm? I don't have class for another hour," Daddy said carrying him out of his private potions lab. Daddy took his hair tie out and rolled down his sleeves as he made his way to the front door. Harry was dressed in jean shorts and a cute dinosaur t-shirt. Daddy slipped on his shoes and put Harry down. He helped Harry with his shoes and socks.

"Are we bringing Cesar on our little expedition?" Daddy asked eyeing the stuffed turtle in Harry's arms.

Harry clutched Cesar tighter, "He's par' o' the family, Daddy, 'o course!" He said aghast that Daddy could suggest such a scandalous thing. Daddy chuckled and ruffled his hair. He opened the door and let Harry walk out first before shutting the door tightly behind them. Daddy led Harry through many corridors he had never seen before, pointing out all the cool paintings and explaining where they came from.

Harry happily walked next to Daddy swinging their hands. Daddy's hand was much bigger than Harry's. Harry tried to ignore the growing itchiness on his bum and bits. He knew he should have told Daddy about his nappy but now was too late.

They turned another corner and Harry stopped in surprise,

"G'yffindor Daddy," he said pointing to the painting of the fat lady less than ten feet away. Harry had never known that this hallway had existed before Daddy showed him.

"Yes it is Gryffindor, dove" Daddy sounded a bit smug as they walked towards the painting.

Harry stopped walking as the portait swung open revealing Neville.

"Hi Neville!" Harry called, he was happy to see one of his friends.

"Hallo, Harry," Neville said walking over to them. "Hello, Professor," he said politely to Daddy who nodded his head in greeting.

"We's on walk!" Harry told Neville.

"Wow, did you see anything interesting?" Neville asked, gesturing for them to continue walking. He fell into step beside Harry.

"Uh huh, Daddy show me cool paintin's and stuffs,"

"It sounds like you've had a very nice walk." Harry nodded.

"Neville?" Harry asked suddenly becoming shy.

"Yes?"

"We p'ay hide n seek?" He asked quietly looking at him through his fringe. He'd wanted to play hide and seek for a few days but it was no fun with just him and Daddy.

"I'd love to play hide and seek with you Harry!" Neville said his whole face breaking out into a grin.

"Yay! Daddy you p'ay too?" Harry asked bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"One round, then I need to get back to the dungeons," Daddy answered.

"Deal," Harry said happily, "Daddy count an' we hide!"

Neville nodded and winked at Harry, as Daddy turned away from them and began to count, "One-"

Before Daddy could start on two Harry was off like a flash, he was really good at hide and seek. He had used to hide from Dudley and his gang.

Harry flew down the halls not paying attention to where he was going. He ran up staircases and turned lots of corners. Finally he had to stop running because his side was really hurting.

Harry looked around to find a spot to hide in and froze.

He had no idea where he was.

He turned around on the spot trying desperately to find something that looked familiar, but there was nothing. His breath started coming faster, what if he never found Daddy again? He clutched Cesar to him at least he had his trusty friend. His eyes welled up, he didn't like being alone.

Harry whimpered, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't remember which way he had come from. Harry walked to the wall and sat down with his back to it. There weren't even any paintings here to talk to. Tears cascaded down his face, what if he was stuck here for forever? What if Daddy didn't even look for him? Once he had gotten lost and Aunt Petunia hadn't bothered to look for him...

Harry then got angry at himself. He was Seventeen for Merlin's sake! He should get up and go find Daddy, but...he was also just a little boy. Harry whimpered again, he hated when his headspaces clashed. He curled up tighter, and buried her face in Cesar.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there. It felt like it had been at least two hours. His bum and privates felt like they were on fire, every time he shifted he cried out in pain. He needed his Daddy!

Harry began to cry louder he couldn't stay quiet anymore, he was really scared.

"P'ease D-daddy," he sobbed. "Fin' Harry s-s-s-soon,"

"Harry don' wan' be 'lone,"

Harry cried and cried, his throat getting all scratchy and his eyes burning.

Finally he heard footsteps fast approaching. Harry scrambled up, more tears welling up at the pain in his bum.

"Daddy!" He called, as he toddled forward, every step agony.

"Harry?" Harry stopped, that wasn't Daddy's voice.

"'Fessor Skeeter?" he asked.

"Harry! Thank goodness!" Professor Skeeter turned a corner and came into view. His blonde curls were in disarray, his yellow robes wrinkled.

"Your father has the entire staff out searching for you! You've been gone for three hours," he said hurrying forward. He put his hands on Harry's tear stained face.

Harry stared at him wide eyed, Daddy was looking for him?

"Are you okay? You must be very scared, come I'll take you to your Daddy," He took Harry's hand and led him down the hall walking too fast for Harry.

Harry held in his whimpers, walking so fast was making his bum hurt even more, he just wanted his Daddy.

Professor Skeeter led him through unfamiliar halls and stairwells, never slowing down. Harry was quietly crying behind him afraid to ask him to slow down. They started to hear lots of voices as they turned another corner.

"I don't care if you have already checked there, go check again! I need to find him!" they heard Daddy yell. "He could be hurt! He probably thinks that we forgot about him."

"Where would he go Severus?" That was Professor Mcgonagall.

"I don't know, I just hope he's alright, he gets nervous being alone," Daddy sounded really sad now.

"Severus!" Professor Skeeter called once they were in view, there were lots of teachers standing around, Daddy who looked frazzled and angry. His hair was all messy and his robes were creased and wrinkled.

"Not now, Skeeter I have bigger issues than- Harry!" Daddy ran forward and pulled Harry into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Harry began sobbing all over again, he had been so scared.

Daddy pulled back and began to feel Harry for any injuries, "Are you alright?"

"Harry was losted Daddy,"

"I know, baby,"

Harry nodded, whimpering as Daddy's hand brushed his nappy.

"Harry? Does something hurt?"

"M-my bum, Daddy," he said, hiccuping.

"Your bum?" Daddy pulled back the waistband of his shorts and checked his nappy gasping as he caught sight of the angry rash on his skin. Harry blushed, a lot of teachers had just seen Daddy check his nappy.

"Harry, that looks awful, how long have you been hurting?" Daddy asked, his eyebrows creased.

"Since 'fore da walk…" Harry said quietly, afraid Daddy would be mad.

"Why didn't you tell me you were wet, Harry?" Daddy said, upset.

"I didn't wanna,"

"Oh Harry," Daddy picked him up careful not to put pressure on his sore bum. Professor Skeeter had stood quietly by.

"Thank you for finding Harry, I am in your debt." Daddy said reaching out a hand to shake Professor Skeeter's.

"Anytime Severus, I hope to see Harry soon," he said giving Harry a sympathetic smile.

"Fanks," Harry said quietly, rubbing his face with Cesar for comfort.

"Let's go get you cleaned up baby," Daddy said beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Professor Snape! I know of a potion that will help," Professor Skeeter called catching up with them and walking towards the dungeons.

Daddy raised an eyebrow as Daddy followed him, kissing Harry on his head. "Were you very scared my Harry?" Daddy said loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Uh huh, Daddy, Harry cried and cried," he told him sadly. Harry buried his nose in Daddy's shoulder breathing in his scent. Daddy smelled like vanilla and soap, it was a comforting smell.

"I'm sorry little one, Daddy was very worried when he couldn't find you. I got all of the teachers to search for you."

Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek, "fanks, Daddy,"

They reached the front door and Daddy unlocked it. Professor Skeeter looked around curiously, taking everything in.

Daddy didn't put down Harry, he stood there holding him, lightly swaying. Harry thought that Daddy had been very scared when he was lost.

Professor Skeeter turned to them, "I'm sure you have it in your stores, will you take me to them?"

"Of course," Daddy said swiftly leading him to his private lab and letting him in. Professor Skeeter began to riffle through the shelves, reading labels and then shaking his head mutely and putting the bottles back. After fifteen minutes, he smiled and held out a bottle to them.

"Liberceps Potion, it will clear the rash within a few days, healing the skin and all the scars,"

Harry whimpered; a few days?

"That's a potion to clean iron, not a rash. And a few days? Is there nothing that can heal him faster?" Daddy said, looking from him to Harry.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe so, not for this specific thing anyway. It can double, most use it for rashes."

"How would a Neutral know?" Daddy asked suspiciously.

"My cousins a little and I've babysat her a few times," he explained.

"Ah," Daddy took the cream from him. "Thank you," Daddy gestured to the door and walked him out. Harry lying quietly in his arms.

Daddy closed the door behind him and carried him to the nursery. Daddy lay him down on the change table,

"Okay baby boy, I'm going to change you and get you all clean,"

"C'eam?"

"Yes, Daddy needs to use the cream, but if you're good I'll give you a treat," Daddy bargained as he pulled down his shorts. Daddy gave him a dummy. Harry sucked on it nervously, he was scared that cleaning him was going to hurt more.

Daddy untaped his nappy and sucked in a breath. "Oh dove, I'm so sorry,"

Daddy carefully removed the nappy from him, Harry whined when it brushed against his raw skin.

"Daddy will try to do this quickly,"

Harry tried to stay still as Daddy gently wiped off his bum and privates, but it burned! Harry mewled loudly, "Hurts, Daddy!"

"I know, I know,"

Daddy finally stopped wiping him, Harry felt like the cleaning had made it worse. He was crying again.

"No c'eam, Daddy, p'ease?" Harry gave Daddy a puppy look, pouting his bottom lip and making his eyes big.

"I'm sorry little one, but Daddy has to put it on, you want it to heal don't you?"

"But can heal with no c'eam," Harry said, batting his eyes

"You're very cute, but I need to put it on,"

Harry pouted, he didn't want no cream on his bum. He squeezed his eyes shut as Daddy's cream covered hand came closer. Daddy smeared the cream liberally, all over his bum, bits and upper thighs. It was actually quite soothing it made the burn go away.

Harry made sure to tell him, "Burn go bye bye Daddy!"

"It did?" Daddy sounded relieved.

"Yeah!"

"I'm glad to hear that baby," Daddy finished with the cream and wiped his hands clean. He taped up the new nappy and sat Harry up, in just a t-shirt and a nappy.

"Now how about that treat?"


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone,

I recently looked back and read from the beginning and I seriously need to rewrite it. So i am still going to update but it may go a bit slower because I will also be rewriting the first 10 chapters.

Just wanted to let you know!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! I have finished rewriting, I did not think it would be so quick! So updates as usual. Please, if you can, can you go back and reread? Tell me what you think? I know the commas and periods still suck but I was hoping it would make a bit more sense...

Let me know in the comments.

Also for those who say they cannot picture Harry being carried or the height difference please go to Archive of our own, I have the same story there and in the latest update you'll see some pictures I found


	27. Chapter 27 G'anma?

Harry giggled like mad as he ran from Daddy. Daddy was running after him with his hands above his head, clawed as he growled like a bear. Harry was playing a baby bear running from their Daddy.

"ROAR! I'm gonna get you!" Daddy roared, bearing his teeth.

"No! I's gonna beat you!" Harry giggled as he dodged Daddy's 'claw' and dived for the couch.

But Daddy was too smart for Harry and he beat him there and swung him up, throwing him in the air and catching him. Harry squealed as Daddy caught him.

"Higher Daddy!" Harry yelled, it felt like flying again!

Daddy smiled at him and tossed him up again, Harry shrieking, he loved it when Daddy played with him.

"You're cute my Harry," Daddy said, rubbing their noses together. Harry had finally decided to just let himself go. He was a little afterall. He would try not to fight Daddy so much, he usually liked whatever it was in the end anyway.

There was a knock on the door. Both Daddy and Harry turned to look, identical frowns on their face.

Daddy put Harry down on the couch and walked to the door, smoothing out the buttons on his white shirt, he had taken off his robes.

Daddy opened the door to reveal Professor Mcgonagall. She stepped inside and sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Hello, Severus. She turned and gave a rare smile to a shy Harry, "Hello Harry," her sharp voice was softer when she spoke to him.

Harry blushed and hid his face in his hands, peeking at her from between his fingers. Daddy came and sat down next to him. Harry slid over to him and climbed in his lap leaned his head on Daddy's chest, facing Mcgonagall.

Daddy brought a hand to his tummy and began rubbing it, making Harry practically pur. He wasn't used too so much physical contact, h=but he soaked it. He had a feeling Daddy did to.

"How is the paperwork?" Daddy asked,

"I don't think Albus ever did an ounce of paper work, I'm filling out sheets from at least six years ago," she said shaking her head.

"I know for a fact he didn't. Always busy with planning for the order," Daddy said, his eyes going distant.

Daddy and Mcgonagall talked about boring adult stuff for a long time. Harry was getting antsy, he wanted to play!

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sure you're quite bored with all this talk of school." Mcgonagall said, rummaging for something in her robe pocket.

Harry nodded pouting at them, "Harry's boreded of talkin', want to p'ay!"

"I think I can make it better," she said a smirk curling on her lips, she pulled out a handful of brightly wrapped candy.

"C'ndy!" Harry shrieked, making grabby hands for it. Daddy held him in place, not letting him reach the candy. Daddy turned Harry to face him.

"Not so much Harry, I don't want you on a sugar high," Daddy said, giving him his serious eyes.

"Okay Daddy!" Harry wiggled out of grasp and ran towards Mcgonagall. She held the candy slightly out of reach,

"I would like to ask something of you, two somethings, actually," she said watching him.

"C'ndy?" Harry asked nervous he wouldn't get it now, the Dursleys used to do that, offer him food and then snatch it away.

"Yes, Harry you can have the candy, if I can have a hug,"

Harry smiled at her shyly and reached to give her a hug, she smelled like biscuits and lavender. He let go and looked up at her expectantly,

"Daddy and I were talking the other day, and I was wondering...if you would let me be your Grandmother?" she asked, almost sounding nervous.

"G'anma?" Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Harry if you want,"

"Ganma Minnie!" Harry declared smiling at her.

She smiled back as he snatched the candy from her and ran into the kitchen plopping himself on the floor in front of the table. He ignored the adults as he ripped open the wrappers and stuck a bunch of little candies in his mouth. Harry sucked on them, they were very sour making him pursue his lips and suck in his cheeks.

His eyes sparkled in delight as he looked to Daddy. Daddy and G'anma Minnie were smiling at him talking quietly. Harry ate more candy trying to eat as much as he could before Daddy stopped him.

Daddy got up and started walking towards him eyeing the last package of candy. Harry hurriedly ripped the plastic and shoved the entire thing in his mouth making his cheeks bugle like a chipmunk.

"Harry!" Daddy said, folding his arms across his chest and giving him angry eyes.

"N' M'oe Da'," Harry said around his mouthful, looking at Daddy innocently. He brought his hands up and shrugged.

"That's because it's all in your mouth," Daddy sighed, shaking his head. "Daddy is not pleased,"

Harry looked down, as he swallowed all of it, his cheeks burning in shame.

"Come now Severus, he's just a boy, it was a treat," G'anma Minnie said laying a calming hand on his arm.

"Not to happen again, understood?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously, G'anma Minnie winked at him. He liked having a G'anma.

"Alright my work here is done, you have yourselves a good night now,"

"Yes, leave me to deal with the hyper baby." Daddy shook his head, "Women,"

G'anma Minnie waved goodbye as she shut the door behind her.

Daddy turned to him, beginning to lean down to pick him up, but Harry rolled away, giggling. He pushed himself up and toddled away laughing at Daddy's stunned expression.

"Harry get back here," Daddy said, but he didn't sound angry.

Harry shook his head and ran around the room. Daddy grumbled as he began chasing him again, his arms outstretched.

Harry looked behind him to see how close Daddy was when he tripped on the couch leg and tumbled forward. Before Harry could so process what happened Daddy was kneeling down and pulling his shirt up.

"Daddy wha-"

Daddy leaned down and blew a loud raspberry on his tummy. Harry burst out laughing, trying to wiggle away. "Tickles Daddy!"

Daddy did it again, this time his fingers worming their way to his neck and tickling him there. Harry squealed, he was so ticklish.

Harry suddenly got a wicked idea. He reached up, and shoved his fingers in Daddy's neck and wiggled them. Daddy instantly let go of him, letting out a loud laugh,

"No! No! Don't hahaha Ha-harry, please!" Daddy laughed. Harry finally took his hands away.

He looked at Harry, his black eyes wide, covering his neck with his hands.

"Daddy ticklish?" Harry smirked scrambling up off the floor. Daddy gasped and sprinted away from Harry's outstretched hands.


	28. Chapter 28 Hermione

Harry brought the sippy cup to his lips and sucked hard to get some apple juice out. He put it back down on the table and reached for the purple crayon. He was colouring a picture of him and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley playing. He hoped he could give it to them soon.

Harry was in his high chair while Daddy marked papers at the kitchen table.

There was a knock on the door. Daddy looked up from his papers, and glanced at the door. He got up and ran a hand down Harry's soft cheek smiling softly as he passed.

Daddy opened the door, just wide enough for him to see out.

"Is there a particular reason you are here with _her_?" he heard Daddy sneer. He wondered who it was.

"Yeah, we came to visit Harry," it was Neville. Harry clapped his hands excitedly.

"Neville!" Harry called to him, impatient.

Daddy sighed and said something really low to them that Harry couldn't hear. He opened the door wider and Harry froze. Hermione was with Neville. She was blushing and avoiding looking at Daddy. Harry shyly looked at her not sure why she was here.

He couldn't stop himself looking behind her, hoping Ron had come to be friends again, but he wasn't there.

Daddy came over and lifted out of his highchair, placing on the floor. Harry stared at them for a minute before plotting over to the couch and plopping down patting the seat next to him for them. He figured Hermione hadn't yelled yet and she didn't look angry so maybe she was okay with Harry being a little.

Neville and Hermione came over Hermione sitting next to him on the couch while Neville sat in an armchair.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said gently, like he was a scared corner animal.

"Hi," Harry said quietly, looking down at his lap.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry!" Hermione cried as she surged forward and wrapped him up in a hug. Harry sat there stunned for a moment, before he too started crying.

"I t'ought you'd never be Harry's f'iend 'gain!" he sobbed, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said sniffling and pulling back to\ look at him. "I've missed you Harry," she said giving him a watery smile.

"Harry misses He'mione,"

"I was confused, you know I didn't grow up with this stuff, and I had been listening to Ron make fun of Little's since we were eleven...Honestly I don't have a good excuse but I had hoped you could forgive me…?" she looked at him nervously, tugging on a strand of her bushy hair.

"Course!" Harry said, wanting his friend back more than anything.

"Thank you Harry!" she said wiping away a of stray tears.

"That was very good of you Harry," Neville said, reminding them that he was there.

Harry blushed and looked down, he liked getting praise.

They all sat there for a few minutes. Harry was oblivious to the awkwardness in the room, too happy that he had his friend back.

"How about you show them some of your toys, Harry?" Daddy suggested. He had stayed in the kitchen, giving Harry some 'alone' time with his friends. He had gone back to marking but every so often glanced at at them keeping an eye on Harry.

"K' Daddy," Harry said hopping off the couch. He winced when his nappy brushed against his rash, it still really hurt. He took Hermione's hand and grabbed Neville's, leading them to his nursery.

"This is Harry's nursery," he said proudly, showing off a bit.

Hermione gasped as she stared around in wonder. Neville smiled as he saw the all of the books and toys.

"You have a lot of toys," Neville remarked, peering into the open toy chest.

"Yeah, I has the bestest Daddy ever," Harry smiled. He toddled over to the chest and reached in grabbing his train set.

"C'we p'ay t'ains?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Neville nodded and sat down on the carpeted floor. Harry and Hermione followed suit, sitting cross legged in a circle.

Harry opened the box and tipped it over, spilling all of it's contents on the floor. Hermione and Neville both reached for the tracks, while Harry grabbed the train.

"Do you like trains?" Hermione asked. She and Neville were clicking together all the tracks making a weirdly shaped train track.

"Uh huh, Daddy p'ays with Harry and we p'ay 'ogwarts," Harry said having finally gotten all of the trains cars attached. He put on the conductor's hat that came with it and blew the whistle.

"Wooo woooo! T'ain comin!" Harry yelled, placing it on the tracks. Harry pushed the train across the tracks, making little chugging noises.

"Harry you want to see something cool?" Neville asked pulling out his wand.

Harry nodded, watching Neville with wide eyes. Neville smiled at him and waved his wand over the train. The train came to life, blowing the miniature whistle and zooming down the tracks by itself.

Harry clapped excitedly, "Woah!"

Hermione laughed along with Neville at Harry's excitement.

They played trains for a while, Neville and Hermione enjoying themselves just as much as an hour, Hermione stood up,

"I think it's time we went back Harry," she said, helping him up off the floor.

"Awww," Harry said, becoming sad. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sting away.

"Don't be sad Harry. We'll come back soon, we promise. Don't we Hermione?" Neville said trying to keep Harry from crying.

Harry sniffled, "Okay." He walked to Hermione and gave her another hug resting his chin on her shoulder. "F'anks for comin' back," he whispered before letting go.

She smiled and nodded at him. He turned and gave Neville a shy hug.

"F'anks for comin," he said and led them out of the nursery.

Daddy was still sitting at the kitchen table, his face sneering down at the paper in front of him. He grumbled as he corrected something in red ink.

"Thank you for having us, Professor," Hermione said, standing by the door with Neville.

"My pleasure," Daddy said, slightly sarcastic. He waved them away and went back to his paperwork.

Neville opened the door and let him and Hermione out, waving good bye as he shut it behind them.

Harry sighed, now he was bored. He walked over to Daddy and stood next to him.

"Daddy p'ays with Harry?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but Daddy needs to do work now, please play quietly," Daddy said without looking up.

Harry pouted. Daddy was not being nice.

Harry grumbled as he snatched up Cesar and his blankie from the couch and lay down. He snuggled with them, but didn't close his eyes. He there for a few minutes before sighing loudly.

Daddy didn't even blink.

Harry sighed again, louder.

Nothing.

Harry opened his mouth too sigh again, when Daddy interrupted him,

"Don't even think about it,"

"How'd you know?" He asked. He was sitting all the way on the couch and Daddy was in the kitchen, he hadn't even looked up.

"I was a spy for many years, it would do you well to remember that," Daddy replied.

Did Daddy sound smug? He did! Harry stuck his tongue out at him and turned over facing the couch pillows.

Harry lay there for another few minutes. He was just about to start sighing again when there was a crack and an elf popped in carrying a huge package.

"Mail for Master Severus Sir," it squeaked, putting down the package.

"Thank you, that will be all," Daddy said standing up. He read the label on the package and raised an eyebrow.

"It's for you," he said looking up at Harry.

Harry turned over and glanced at the package. He slid off the couch ignoring the pain in his bum and waddled over to the large box.

"For Harry?" he asked pointing to himself

"Yes, would you like to open it?"

"Yeah!" Harry said, he ripping open the front flaps. Harry frowned, someone had sent him a big black box.

Daddy pulled the black box out and mumbled something as he set it down on the coffee table. Harry gasped, it was a T.V!

"T.V Daddy!" he yelled excited.

"Why would he send a television?"

"He?"

"Yes, Arthur sent it, he said he 'fixed' it," Daddy said reading the card again.

"Works with magic?" Harry asked, afraid to hope.

"Apparently,"

Harry clapped, "turn it on p'ease?"

Daddy walked over, holding the letter, he scanned it as he fiddled with a few dials and buttons. The screen came to life, but it was grey and buzzing. Daddy read the letter again and walked over to the box pulling out a smaller box. He opened it to reveal dozens of kids videos. Daddy walked over to him holding out the box of movies,

"Would you like to pick one, dove?"

Harry nodded peering into the box, he reached in and picked out named Robin Hood, with a fox and bear on the cover.

"This one!" he thrust it at Daddy.

Daddy took it and put in, fiddling with it again until it showed the main titles. Music began to play. Harry smiled and plopped himself on the couch.

"Daddy watches with Harry?" he looked up at Daddy with wide green eyes, knowing that the look always made Daddy give in.

Daddy narrowed his eyes at him before sighing, "For a short while, then I need to finish marking,"

The movie began to play. Daddy pulled Harry into his lap and started rubbing his tummy. Harry sighed happily as the rooster on the screen started to sing.


	29. Chapter 29 Soaring, Flying

Harry shot Daddy a smile as he left the room. Daddy had class now with Harry's classmates. He always let Harry sit in his office, in the playpen while he taught them, with the door slightly open. Harry had a plan for today, he was going to wait until Daddy was really busy with the 'dunderheads' and then he would make his escape. Harry was dying to go flying but Daddy had said he had to go on the broom with Daddy. Harry was not happy with that, so he was going to sneak out and fly. When Daddy saw that he came back just fine he would always let Harry go by himself, Harry was sure of it.

Harry listened hard, Daddy was yelling at someone. Harry hoped it wasn't a gryffindor. He heard the student stutter out an apology, Daddy could be very scary. Harry decided it was time to take action. He crawled to the edge of the play pen. He pulled himself up and surveyed the room. Daddy's office had three doors, one to the classroom, one to their rooms and one that led out to the main hallway. Harry needed to get to that one. But he needed to get out of the playpen first. He sucked in a big breath and swung his leg over the side. He heaved himself up and over and almost tripped over his other leg. He thankfully caught himself.

Harry tiptoed to the door, holding his breath. He stopped just in front of it. He was really scared, what if he got spankings? He hated spankings. But he really wanted to fly! Harry wondered what Robin Hood would do. He was so brave, he would probably go and fly. Harry wanted to be just like Robin Hood, he had asked Daddy if he could have a bow and arrow. Daddy had said maybe for his birthday!

Harry squared his shoulders, he was a gryffindor. He pushed open the door and hurried out of the room silently closing it behind him. He let out a sigh of relief, part one was complete.

Daddy had tried to sneak his broom away from Harry from one day but Harry had noticed. Harry had had a house elf stow his broom away in a closet down the hall, while Daddy had gone out to help a student.

Harry snuck up the hallway, peering around corners making sure no one saw him. He got to the closet and yanked it open and smiled. There sat his beloved firebolt. He grabbed it and once again started making his way to the quidditch pitch.

He got up to the front hall without seeing anyone. He knew this was a hard part, he had to run across the entire front hall without being seen. He sucked in a breath and dashed as fast the could across. He made it to the front doors and was just about to open them when he heard voices. He looked around wildly for a place to hide and saw a small broom cupboard. He ran for it and had just closed the door when they walked past. It was a couple of students.

' _He really is adorable' gushed one girl, she sounded pretty young._

' _I heard he is actually nice to him now' replied a boy's voice._

' _Are you sure? They hated each other!' she said._

' _Yeah, I know, but have you seen the way Snape takes care of him at meals?_

' _True…' she said sighing._

Harry listened as they talked about him. He waited for them to pass and then came out of the cupboard. He opened the doors and slipped out. He smiled to himself, he had gotten out without anyone knowing! Harry looked around a lot of the grounds had been redone, the grass was no longer charred and burned.

Harry hurried across the front lawn hoping that Mcgonagall wasn't looking out of her office window. He made it to what remained of quidditch pitch. He felt his heart sink a little. It looked awful. Most of the stands had been burned and what remained barely stood. He looked around making sure he wasn't being watched. He blushed a little as he stuck his dummy in his mouth, he had grown to love it. Harry gripped his broom tightly and mounted it. He soared through the air, feeling that he and the broom were one.

Harry whooped as he dived down, feeling the wind rush through his hair, making his eyes water. He loved flying. He did several loops and spins. He corkscrewed down, pulling out of just in time to brush the grass with his fingers. Harry laughed, he felt free.

He flew as high as he dared to go. The castle looked small from way up here, what remained of the goalposts, were specks. He flew down in spirals, laughing as the air rushed around him.

Suddenly, Harry's grip slipped and his heart lurched as he fell off the broom. He desperately gripped the handle, half of his body off the broom and the other half sliding rapidly. Harry whimpered as his hand started to slip, he was going to fall thousands of feet and die.

Harry firmed his resolve and grunted as he held on tighter trying to pull himself up. He slowly got back up, his arms and legs shaking with the effort to stay on. It was like the broom wanted him to fall. Harry was panting as he righted himself, the broom let him stay on. Harry sighed in relief.

Harry zoomed down, hovering several hundred feet in the air.

"HARRY POTTER, GET YOUR SORRY BUM DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry flinched, Daddy had found him. Why had this been a good idea again?

Harry nervously sucked on his dummy, slowly flying down to Daddy. He did not want to get to close too Daddy when he was this angry. He blushed when he got close enough to see Daddy clearly. Professor Skeeter was standing behind him, giving him a sympathetic face. Now Professor Skeeter would see him get in trouble with Daddy.

Harry landed, hesitantly walking over to Daddy, his head down. Daddy took his arm and spun him around landing five sharp smacks on his diapered bum.

"Ouch! Daddy that hurted!" Harry cried dancing away from the stinging slaps. His face was red from embarrassment, a Professor had seen him get spanked!

"Good!" Daddy snapped.

Harry sniffled Daddy must have been very angry with him. He hunched his shoulder to protect himself.

"How could you do something so reckless and dangerous?" Daddy yelled.

Harry felt anger curl in his belly at Daddy's words. "I's done it a'bore and I's was fine!" Harry yelled stomping his foot.

"You were in not in the headspace of a toddler then! Harry, you could have died!" Daddy yelled, his body shaking in fury.

"Nu huh Daddy! Harry good f'yer!" He stuck his hands on his his daring Daddy to tell him he wasn't.

"While that is true, that does not give you any right to go flying thousands of feet in the air doing inane stunts with no one watching!"

Harry looked down, starting to feel a little bad, Daddy looked really scared.

"Sorry," Harry whispered.

"Hmph, you will be" Daddy said taking the broom from his lax grip and shrinking it into his pocket. He reached out a hand and grasped Harry's smaller one.

Harry whimpered at Daddy's words, afraid of what he had gotten himself into.

"Thank you for informing me Professor Skeeter, I am once again in your debt," Daddy said nodding to the man as they passed him.

Harry didn't look up at the professor as they passed, too embarrassed. Daddy led him silently through the castle. Harry didn't try and talk to him maybe by the time they got home he wouldn't be angry anymore.

They reached their rooms and Daddy opened them ushering Harry in and closing the door with a snap behind him. Daddy placed his miniature broom on the kitchen table. He turned and faced Harry with a calm expression.

Daddy stared at him for a moment, "Would you care to tell me why?" Daddy sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Why Daddy?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, why you would run away, go flying by yourself, do crazy stunts that almost killed you!" Daddy was yelling again by the end.

"I…" Harry stopped, he didn't have a good enough reason.

"That's what I thought," Daddy walked to him leading him to the couch.

"I really should spank you where the offence happened, but I did not want to embarrass you in front of Professor Skeeter. You are very lucky he was walking across the grounds and saw you,"

Harry stayed quiet. Daddy pulled him over his lap, pulling off his shorts and nappy.

"Daddy is very disappointed in you, Harry," Daddy said.

Harry felt tears fill his eyes, he hated disappointing Daddy. "Harry's s-sorry," he whispered.

Daddy didn't answer, as he began to spank Harry. Harry cried all through it, but he didn't ask Daddy to stop. He deserved it. He realized that Daddy must have been very scared, that's why he was so angry.

Daddy stopped spanking him and stood him up. Harry knew his bum would be sore for days. He sniffled as he looked at Daddy with sad eyes. Daddy looked at him, then shook his head, "I was going to wring you out but, I can't, not while looking at that sad face," Daddy pulled him forward and pressed Harry's face to his shoulder.

Harry let out a shaky sob as he clutched Daddy's robes, "H-harry's sorry D-daddy!"

"I know, baby boy," Daddy was rubbing his back, as he rocked him.

"Do you know why Daddy was mad?"

"Uh huh, Daddy. Daddy was 'fraid Harry die, and not cuddle no more," Harry said sadly, rubbing away some of his tears on his sleeve.

"Thats right, Daddy wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have Harry to cuddle with," he said squishing Harry to his chest.

"Squished Daddy!" Harry cried.

Harry started laughing and squealing as Daddy started tickling him. Harry tried to wiggle away but Daddy was to strong for him. He couldn't even get a hand out to tickle Daddy back, he was too smart and had pinned his arms down.

"How does it feel Harry? Not being let up when you're being tickled," Daddy asked chuckled himself as the tickled Harry mercilessly.

"S-stop Daddy! P'ease!" Harry snorted loudly, making Daddy burst out laughing.

Daddy finally stopped, Harry was panting and still laughing at phantom tickles.

Daddy took his chin in his hand, "You won't do it again right?" Harry nodded quickly.

"Promise Daddy," Daddy said, very serious.

"Harry promises Daddy," he said sincerely.

"Good boy, Harry," Daddy said kissing him on his forehead, wiping away the last of his tears.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi everyone,

so as most of you know I'm having so issues with chapter Thirty. I can't seem to get rid of the code, if anyone has any suggestions please comment or pm me! In the mean time I have the same story posted on _archive of our own_ under the same pen name and title please go read it there. Sorry!


	31. Chapter 31 Commotion in Potions pt 1

Severus walked quietly into Harry's nursery. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he caught sight of Harry. Harry was just blinking awake, sucking contently on his dummy. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at him with love and awe.

"Hello, sleepy head," he teased picking him up and cuddling him to his chest.

Harry curled around him, making adorable little snuffing sounds around his dummy. Severus carried him over to the change table gently laying him down, taking care to place his head down softly. He undid his onesie, pushing it up. Harry blushed, but he dind't try and move away.

Harry was never very chatty when he woke up from a nap, preferring to just cuddle to Severus. Severus treasured this time with his son. Harry was usually a very cuddly boy, but when he was just waking up he was all warm, cute.

Severus untaped his soggy nappy, quickly and efficiently cleaning his bum and penis. He leaned down and kissed Harry on his cheeks and forehead causing him to scrunch up his nose cutely. Severus nuzzled Harry's nose with his own making Harry giggle.

Severus tisk'ed when he saw the rash. It had not healed one bit, in the past three days. He knew that if the cream did not help today he would bring Harry to Poppy. Harry whimpered as he began to schmear cream liberally all over his bum and bits. He rubbed his tummy with the other hand trying to soothe him.

Severus taped up the new nappy and cleaned his hands. He quickly dressed him. Severus scooped up Harry and kissed his crown.

"It will get better soon, dove," he reassured. He made his voice rumble in the way that he knew Harry loved.

Severus carried him out to the living room. He hadn't had morning classes today so Harry had taken his nap early. He had class in a half hour, with the seventh years. Severus sat on the couch letting Harry lean on his chest, sucking on his dummy quietly.

Severus sighed contently. He had never felt more content and relaxed then when he was with Harry. Harry had quickly become his entire world. Severus knew he had changed since getting Harry. He was less waspish and mean, always praising his son and calling him endearing names. Of course this was all in the privacy of their home, outside he was his usual snarky self. He couldn't let people think Harry was making him soft. But he was smitten with his little boy, how could anyone not be?

Harry rubbed his nose along Severus shoulder, humming softly. Severus felt his heart squeeze in his chest, he had never loved anymore, even Lily.

Severus lay with Harry letting him wake up.

Harry's head popped up about twenty minutes later,

"Hiya Daddy!" he said, giggling.

"Hello, bed head, are you awake now?"

Harry nodded happily, wiggling his bum around to get more comfortable.

Severus pulled out his wand and _accio_ ed one of the bottles he premade. He uncapped it and handed it to Harry. Harry took it pushing the dummy from his mouth and stuffing the bottle in.

Severus chuckled and picked up the dummy that had fallen on the couch. He rearranged Harry so he could feed him. He held up the pumpkin juice filled bottle. Harry looked up at him with wide green eyes suckling out the juice. Severus patted his diaper clad bum as he drank, knowing it made Harry happy.

Too soon it was time for class. Severus took the now empty bottle from Harry's unresisting lips and pressed his dummy in. Harry hummed happily and wrapped his arms his neck as he carried him to his office.

Severus plopped him down in the playpen making sure there were ample toys in there for him to keep himself busy. Severus glanced back to make sure he was okay before entering the classroom, leaving his office door slightly open.

He could already tell the second he walked in, that this would be a challenging class. The class seemed on edge, his slytherins were all sneering and glaring amoungst each other. The gryffindor's seemed to hate them as well today, which surprised Severus as they had all gotten on much better since the war.

He swept to the front of the room, commanding their attention. They should leave their silly little arguments for out of his classroom. He began the lesson, setting them a particularly hard potion hoping to keep them too occupied to fight.

This was not the case.


	32. Chapter 32 Commotion in Potions pt 2

It started when Draco and Granger had both reached for the same newts eyes, knocking the bottle to the ground.

"You bitch! I needed those," Draco hissed.

"Piss off Malfoy!" Weasley yelled, shoving the slytherin boy into a shelf. Severus rolled his eyes hoping Draco would hex the boy and end the fight.

"You dare pull a wand on me!?" Draco shrieked at Granger, she had pulled her wand the same moment Draco had.

"I pulled mine because you pulled yours you overgrown ferret," She said, getting into a battle stance. Severus knew it was time to intervene.

"Wands away before you poke an eye out," he sneered sweeping past them to restore the jar of newts eyes.

"Fuck off Snape," Weasley and Draco said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor...and Slytherin," he said his eyes glittering. He waited to see what the blonde would do. No one got away with disrespecting him, not even a slytherin.

"You think a couple of points are going to stop me?!" Draco seethed getting into Severus face.

Severus raised an eyebrow and flicked his wrist sending Draco to the floor.

"Possibly," he answered, walking away to his desk.

He heard Draco muttering, he tensed casting a silent protego around himself. The boy got up and strolled back to his station glaring bitterly at Severus.

Weasley and Granger stared at the them for a moment before hurrying to their own stations. Not looking at each other. _Odd_ , Severus thought. The class continued, everyone glancing periodically from Severus to Draco nervously.

He was marking essays when he heard it. Draco was muttering something in latin staring intently at his open office door. Before Severus could process what he was saying he heard Harry scream.

"Daddy! Dad-" something cut him off.

He bolted from his desk, letting his quill fall to the floor. He slammed the door open fully and took in the scene before him. Thick black smoke filled the room, it was covering Harry smothering him. He couldn't breathe. Severus cursed and began to chant in Latin, while trying to get too Harry through the thick fog. The smoke surrounded him, slowly cutting off his air. He kept pushing, Harry needed him.

His spell began to take effect, the smoke dissipating. He surged forward and grabbed Harry bringing him into the lab. Harry was coughing violently, his lips blue, tears running down his face.

His head snapped up as he heard a scream of rage. Granger and Draco were dueling in the middle of the classroom, Weasley glaring at Dracofrom the side, not helping the girl.

Draco threw a nasty hex her way sticking her to the wall, he smiled sarcastically at Severus.

"Did the baby make it? Pity," he said, pouting at a crying Harry.

Severus sneered at him, and held Harry tighter running a hand through his hair. The poor boy was crying so hard his entire body was trembling.

"Hush, you're alright, you're alright," he kept repeating, watching Granger and Draco. She had freed herself and countered with a harsh stinging hex sending it to his face. He saw Draco's eyes flash dangerously and knew he needed to stop them at once.

He shifted Harry to one arm and pulled out his wand, flicking it at each student in turn. Draco flew to the other side of the room, ropes tying him down, his wand flying to Severus, the same happened to Granger.

He breathed in deeply, "everyone else out, now!" he barked.

The rest of the students who had been cowering in the corners fled quickly leaving their half finished potions. He banished them all with a wave of his wand, also shutting off the flames.

He went to the floo and fire called Minerva, telling her all that had happened. She fumed as he came through. He left her to deal with them. He needed to make sure Harry was alright. He left the classroom. Minerva yelling at both of the protesting students.

He sat down on the couch.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked feeling him for any injuries.

"N-n-no Dad-dy," he sobbed. Severus could feel Harry's rapid heart rate.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said quietly, not sure what to do. He had never seen Harry so shaken before.

Harry whimpered and buried his face in his neck, clutching his robes in a death grip.

He had almost lost his son.


	33. Chapter 33 Knock Knock

"How about we play a bit Harry?" Daddy asked, keeping his voice low and gentle. Since Draco's attack yesterday, Harry has barely said a word.

Harry sniffled and shook his head burying his face into Daddy's neck. Yesterday had been one of the most scary days of his life. When the black smoke had hit him, all of his senses stopped working. And, his head kept replaying the final battle with Voldemort, he could here the high cruel laughter all around him.

"Harry, please. It's alright, he's been expelled he can never hurt you again, Daddy promises." Daddy tried, sighing when Harry didn't respond.

He sat down in one of the arm chairs, keeping Harry in his lap, Harry's legs bracketing his.

"How about something to eat? You barely ate breakfast and I don't know about you, but I-"

He was cut off by a loud knocking on the door.

Daddy stood up and tried to put Harry down, but Harry whined and clung to him tighter.

"I don't know who it is. I know you would rather I not answer the door with you, come on. I'll be back in a moment, maybe with a treat" Daddy bargained.

Harry looked up at him with watery green eyes and nodded slowly, letting his grip go slack as he was put down. Harry curled up in the armchair, sucking on his dummy.

He watched as Daddy walked to the door pulling it open. Harry's heart raced at the look on daddy's on face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daddy snarled at the person on the other side.

"We came to take Harry,"


	34. Chapter 34 Who is it?

Warning: some swearing, not sure what to call it but, someone is forced to strip (non sexually)

Please comment! I want to know what you thought

"We came to take Harry,"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Reeta Skeeter, that's who was talking. She was getting her revenge.

Harry went into panic mode. He bolted up and ran to Daddy's office door and yanked the door, it was locked. Harry growled as he ran to the potions lab door and jiggled the handle, it was open! He slipped inside and closed the door, locking it.

"Get out! You have no right come barging in here, unwanted and threatening to take my son!" He heard Daddy yell. He heard lots of footsteps.

He heard Daddy grunt loudly, "Unhand me! Get the hell away from there! You have no right to take him!"

Harry whimpered behind the door, what if they hurt Daddy?

Harry gasped loudly as the door was suddenly thrown open. He stared up in fear and anger as the ugly toad like face of Dolores Umbridge stood in front of him. Reeta Skeeter right behind her.

"I should have known." he heard Daddy growl from the living room.

Harry's eyes darted around looking for a way out.

There was none.

"Come Harry, _dear,_ we're going to take you to a better home," Umbridge said in that sickly sweet voice, reaching out her pudgy hand to him. He wrinkled his nose at her, and slapped her hand away.

Skeeter gasped, "That is no way to treat to a Ministry official! I know you're father must have taught you that," she said tutting, writing it down on a long sheet of parchment.

"No, anyone with a brain knows how to treat people like _you,_ " he sneered in a perfect imitation of Daddy, although his dummy ruined the effect.

Umbridge's smile grew more strained, she snatched his dummy from his mouth and held it tightly in her fat fist. Harry blinked for a moment shocked and then felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Give it back!" he yelled angrily trying to grab it from her. She kept it out of his reach, speaking to Skeeter,

"Better write that down to, no manners at all, just like his father," she shook her head at him and pocketed his dummy. "You can have it back when you start behaving Mr. Potter," she gave a small cough and waddled out of the room.

"It's in your best interest to follow young man," she called sweetly over her shoulder, Skeeter following her with a smirk.

Harry was torn, he wanted to stay and hide but Daddy might need him…

Harry straightened his shoulders and marched, he had defeated Voldemort twice, he could deal with the toad again.

"Ah, Harry good to see you again," said the voice of Professor Skeeter.

Harry stared at him in betrayal, he had been one of his friends! Professor Skeeter stood with his wand at Daddy's throat, thick ropes were binding Daddy, making it impossible for him to move. Professor Skeeter held Daddy's wand in his other hand.

"Don't you dare-" Daddy was cut off.

"I really don't think you're in any position to make threats, Death Eater," Professor Skeeter snarled jabbing his wand right in the scar from Nagini, making Daddy wince.

"Don't hurt my Daddy!" Harry cried, feeling very vulnerable and unsafe. He was surrounded by enemies, with no wand and he was still deep in his headspace.

"Awww, don't worry _little baby_ , I won't hurt him or you, if you both do as we tell you," the professor replied nastily.

Harry looked to Daddy, needing him to take control and make them go away. He was just a little boy.

"Just…" Daddy sighed sadly, looking at Harry with a despairing expression. "Do what they say, Harry."

Umbridge cleared her throat pulling out a clipboard, "We have come because we have gotten several complaints that Mr. Snape has been abusing young Mr. Potter here." she said, her voice taking on that girlish pitch.

Daddy stared at her for moment looking at her as if she had grown two heads. "And who pray tell, made such…. _accusations_?" he growled, his eyes flashing.

"I did," Professor Skeeter answered happily. "I have so much of proof you see,"

"What proof could you possibly have for this made up schem-"

"Check his nappy, Snape always forgets to change him, resulting in horrible rashes," he interrupted.

"I have never forgotten to change him-"

"Quiet Mr. Snape, it is not your turn to speak," Umbridge snapped. Reeta Skeeter was writing everything down furiously, smirking to herself.

Harry backed away, as Umbridge came closer, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Harry yelled backing himself into one of the bookshelfs.

"Now now Mr. Potter, I must check your nappy, it is of the utmost importance," she said, reaching out a hand.

Harry felt his rage and fear bubbling up inside him before he could stop it, magic burst out of him forcing Umbridge to fly across the room. All of the books in the books cases rattled threatening to fall.

"Stop this at once!" Professor Skeeter yelled, his grip on Daddy still firm. "Or I'll hex him," he positioned his wand on Daddy's chin glaring at Harry.

Harry whimpered, trying to reign it in. Slowly the books grew silent, and Umbridge was able to get up. Her fat face was red in rage.

"I was going to be gentle as I know you are fragile, but I see you have left me no choice!"

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Snape growled, trying to get out of Skeeters ropes.

Umbridge raised her wand and flicked it at Harry. His arms were forced up and were bound to the bookcase. No matter how hard he pulled they wouldn't come off. Harry began to cry.

"Le-let H-harry go!" he sobbed pulling fruitlessly at his bonds.

"Once I am done examining you," she said. She came over and unzipped his shorts, yanking them down.

"No! Stop!" Harry yelled trying to get away, but it was pointless, the ropes were too tight.

She untaped his nappy and let it drop to the floor. Harry flushed, he had wet himself and now it looked like Skeeter was telling the truth.

She gasped dramatically at what she saw. Harry's entire nappy area was covered in an angry red rash, his skin raw looking.

"The poor dear," Reeta cooed, smirking.

Harry whined, he didn't want everyone to see him naked.

Umbridge tutted and waved her wand at him, the nappy flew back up and redid itself, his shorts going back up to.

"He also let Harry go flying without someone watching him, while he was in headspace." the professor said, snootily.

"Snape!" Reeta said pretending to be outraged.

"No! Harry ran 'way and did it! Daddy gots real mad 'cause Harry no 'llowed," Harry explained trying to make them see that Daddy was a good Daddy.

"He's lying, Snape threatened him not to tell anyone, I heard him out in the field."

Daddy opened his mouth to say something but Skeeter cut him off with a jab of his wand, Daddy sucked in a fast breath.

"Threatening a child?" Reeta said her eyebrows shooting up.

"He also lost him, for hours"

"We was p'aying hide an' seek!" Harry yelled, stamping his foot. He would have crossed his arms if he could.

"That's three very serious offences Mr. Snape I'm afraid we must take Harry away," Umbridge said shaking her head.

"You cannot take him! I am his legal guardian, My 'Daddy Voice' works on him!" Daddy tired desperate now.

"Be that as it may, a villain like you has no right to have The Boy Who Lived as his son. Furthermore, we have sufficient proof of what a terrible father you are. You clearly do not know how to care of a little."

Daddy's glare, broke his mouth falling open a little. His eyes looked so sad, the fight left him as he stared around seemingly lost.

"He's the bestest Daddy! Don't you be mean to him!" Harry yelled. It scared him too see Daddy so broken. Daddy turned to him some of the warmth coming back to his eyes.

"Perhaps, but you grew up with those horrid muggles so how would you know?" Reeta Skeeter said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked at her, how had she known that?

"Not one, _not one_ of those stories were true! I want a real trial with the minister!" Daddy said, in his scariest voice.

"Ah, I'm afraid the minister is away in France for a few weeks, and is too busy for such trivial matters." Umbridge replied, giving him a pout.

"Who the _hell_ put you in Family Services Department?" Daddy snarled.

Umbridge laughed delicately, smirking at him, she didn't answer.

"Professor the potion if you would," Umbridge held out a hand to Professor Skeeter.

"I will not let you give my son an unidentified potion," Daddy said, still trying to get away.

"You have no choice in the matter," she said simply taking the baby bottle filled with grey potion.

She turned to Harry and with a flick of her wand undid his bonds. Harry's arms flopped to his sides. He rubbed his wrists, glaring at her. "I'm not takin' any potion,"

"You will, I'll give you a choice I can feed it to you or your _Daddy_ can,"

"Daddy," Harry answered without thought.

Professor Skeeter, laughed "Okay, you can have him," he pointed his wand at Daddy and before Harry could so much as yell, he whispered something, a faint yellow mist settled over Daddy.

Daddy's entire body relaxed he stopped fighting the bonds, his eyes going slightly glassy.

"Daddy?" Harry asked his voice shaking. What had they done to him?

"It's alright Harry," Daddy answered, looking at him blankly. He walked over to the couch and sat down, staring straight ahead.

"Come to me Harry," Daddy said, turning to him and crooking a finger at him. His eyes were scaring him, they looked like glass.

Harry gulped, and slowly shuffled over his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

Daddy picked him up and lay him across his lap, Harry stared up at him fearfully. Umbridge handed him the potion. Daddy uncapped the bottle and brought it to Harry's mouth.

Harry kept his lips shut firmly, this wasn't Daddy they had done something to him.

"Take the potion of we will leave him like this for forever," Professor Skeeter threatened.

Harry whimpered. "Come back, Daddy," he whispered placing a hand on his cheek. Daddy just stared at him blankly.

"Drink the potion, don't you trust me?" Daddy asked in a deadpan voice.

Tears slid down his cheeks as he finally opened his mouth, accepting the bottle. He started sucking down the potion, it tasted like boiled cabbage. Harry had trouble swallowing it.

Daddy stared down at him, with that still blank expression.

Harry heard someone whisper something behind him. He watched as the emotion slowly crept into Daddy's face and eyes, his body once again going tense. Daddy suddenly yanked the bottle from his mouth poising his hand to throw it. "How dare you put me under the Imper-"

"You'll kill him..." Umbridge said off handedly, interrupting him.

Daddy stopped and glared at waiting for her to continue. Harry saw him eye his wand in Professor Skeeter's hand.

"That's a special potion, top secret, it puts the drinker to sleep, but if they don't finish the entire dose they go into a permanent coma, there's no cure," she explained, laughing at their horrified faces.

Daddy stared at her.

"You would do that to an innocent little?" he asked in disbelief. It was one of the worst crimes to hurt a little.

"But it won't be me hurting him. It'll be you," she smiled.

"You're a vile woman," he seethed.

He looked back down at Harry who was watching him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'll get us out of this I promise," he whispered placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Ha-harry loves Daddy," Harry said wanting to make sure Daddy knew.

"I know baby boy, Daddy loves you too," Daddy's voice cracked at the end, but it was so quiet only Harry could hear.

He once again held the bottle to Harry's lips, watching as Harry slowly drained it. Harry's eyes became heavier and heavier, he tried fighting it but to was no use once he swallowed the last drop he was out. Harry just hoped that they would beat them, cause the good guys always win right?


	35. Chapter 35 Rise and Shine

Harry slowly came back to awareness. His eyes blinking open. He was in some sort of bed, he stretched out hand to his side and felt metal bars, a crib then. Harry carefully turned his head and what he saw made him wish he was still asleep.

There were five other adult cribs each one empty, but clearly slept in. He sat up, the room he was in was an ugly pale yellow, the windows were bolted shut, the single iron door was too. Where had they taken him?

Harry began to panic, where was he? He let out a sob and curled into a ball, he wanted Daddy. He wanted his dummy too, but that devil woman had taken it!

Where's Daddy? Did Skeeter hurt him? Was he okay? Would he ever see him again? Harry was hyperventilating, tears dripping down his chin. He was alone now, with nobody to love him. And poor Daddy, he only had Harry and now Harry was gone.

He flinched when the door creaked open. He held his breath waiting to see who was coming. Would it be Umbridge with her plastered smile? Or Reeta Skeeter with a notepad and flashing camera?

It was a woman he had never seen before. She was dressed like a nurse, she had short brown hair and brown eyes. Her long white robes flared out behind her when she moved, just like Daddys. Harry whimpered at the thought of Daddy, he missed him so much his heart hurt.

"Oh, don't cry, shhhhh, it's alright you're safe now," she cooed, reaching a hand into the crib.

Harry scooted back really fast avoiding her hand. He didn't want some random lady touching him.

"Don't be scared, little one. My names Emily, I'll be taking care of you until you get adopted," She smiled at him reassuringly. But her words were anything but reassuring.

Adopted?

"Adopted?" he asked out loud hoping he had heard her wrong.

"Yes, hopefully soon a new family will come for you," she smiled at him.

"I don' need one I have the best one," he said, giving her a look like, _duh._

"I don't think that was a very good place for you," she said sadly, giving him a sympathetic look.

Harry frowned, where had she heard that? Did she talk to Umbridge and Skeeter?

"Come 'ere, Harry I would like to change you."

"No," Harry shook his head. Just then noticing he had wet his nappy. Great.

"That is not how we speak," she reprimanded him sharply. Her eyes becoming angry.

"Don't care," he sassed, sticking his tongue out.

"Now you're getting a timeout, young man," She unlocked the crib and slid the side down. She reached over and grabbed his pajama covered ankle yanking him to her. He squawked. She was way stronger than she looked.

She man handled him to the floor and gave him a firm swat on his rump,

"Ouch!" his hands flew to cover his bum.

"March young man," she said pointing to a corner with hard looking stool in it.

"But I don' wanna go to corner," he whined, planting his feet when she tried to give him a push.

"I don't care, I want your nose in the corner before I count to three,"

Harry's lower lip wobbled, "Da-daddy used ta coun' to 'fee," tears began to slide down his cheeks. He wanted Daddy.

Emily sighed as she turned him around. "You miss him?"

Harry nodded sadly.

"But I was told he….was not so nice to you," she asked confused.

"He was da bestest Daddy in da world they's jus' meanies, theys don' yike my Daddy." he said sadly.

"Fine," she sighed, looking at him in sympathy. "no corner, but that's your only freebee got it?" she asked. He made a mental note not to make her cross.

"Go' it," he said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Sleeve? He had been wearing short sleeves before. He looked down at himself, and pouted he was wearing a boring white onesie. It wasn't soft like the ones Daddy bought for him.

"I thought you might be more comfy in pjs," she said kindly.

"'Fanks," he sad sadly.

"How about that change then?" she raised an eyebrow when his expression turned angry.

Harry sighed and let his anger seep away, "I have Cesar?" Cesar would help him through this.

"What's Cesar?"

"My tu'tle, he's my bestes f'iend in whole wo'ld," he said smiling. He loved Cesar.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Right ther-" he looked to the crib and felt his blood run cold.

Cesar wasn't there.


	36. Chapter 36 Court

**To the guest who said this story reminds you of your childhood: I had a very bad childhood too, I write to help myself heal. I'm sorry if this upsets you, I never meant to hurt anyone. But I can promise you one thing, at the end of everything there is a happy ending.**

Severus watched as the devil herself snatched away his son. His one and only happiness.

Umbridge used a levitation charm to float a sleeping Harry out the castle and apparated him away.

Once Harry had fallen asleep Skeeter had bound him again, holding him at wand point.

"Can I have a little fun with him?" Professor Skeeter asked his smirking sister as they both stared at a silent Severus.

"Not until after the trial,"

"It's not like he has a chance at winning, there's no Dumbledore to hide behind this time,"

"Who says I'm going to hide behind anyone?" Severus interjected, keeping his cool.

"Cowards like you always do," the man replied nastily.

"I am no coward," he snarled, looking down his nose at them. "I do not rip apart families to appease my wounded ego,"

"You think I did this because of that day at the store?" Reeta asked, letting out a loud fake laugh.

He raised an eyebrow at her, his lip curling up in disgust.

"We did this because Death Eaters like you don't deserve to have happiness," her brother said, jabbing a finger in Severus' chest.

Severus didn't answer. He knew he hadn't deserved to have Harry, but did that give them the right to take him away?

….

He stayed silent as the heavy handcuffs snaked around his arms and legs he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He raised his head and stared with a stoic face at the Judge. Umbridge was sitting just to the left of him, the Skeeters sitting closer down to him.

"Severus Snape, you have been accused of abusing and neglecting Harry Potter, on three separate occasions do you deny this charge?"

"Yes, they are all false," There was a lot of murmuring around the room.

"Do you have any witnesses?" the judge asked. Severus had seen him around once or twice. Evan Fitz, he was a short blonde wizard with too much belly and not enough brain.

"Regrettably no," Severus racked his brain for anyone that could help but he was drawing a blank. He was too worried about Harry and where he was to think straight.

"Then how do you plan to prove you are innocent?"

"My memories,"

"Memories?" Evan asked, looking confused.

"Yes. In a pensieve," he said trying to keep his temper in control.

"Your honour if I may…" Umbridge interrupted. Why would they let her in?

"Of course, Madam Umbridge," Evan smiled at her in a lovesick puppy way. Oh no. He liked her. That was just what Severus needed.

"Thank you your grace," she gave a small little laugh and turned to the rest of the wizengamot,

"We cannot allow this Death Eater to show us his memories, how do we know he has not tampered with them? He knows all sorts of the dark magic, he could be bewitching us right now!" she gasped, and looked around with her eyes wide. Many heads turned to consider Severus.

"I have no wand," he deadpanned.

"Wandless magic!" she cried in retaliation.

"Not even Dumbledore himself could do wandless magic," Severus said.

She was quiet for a moment, "Well I-"

"If we could get on with the trial," a man said, he was sitting towards the back his hood pulled down low.

Severus squinted, he wished he could see the man more clearly, he could swear he knew him.

"Yes, I am afraid your memories cannot be used, Mr. Snape," the judge replied gazing dreamily at Umbridge.

Severus stamped down on his violent thoughts towards Umbridge. He needed to think. Who had seen him with Harry?

"Minerva Mcgonagall, she's a witness," he could not believe he had not thought of her before.

"I am afraid she is unavailable, she has become quite ill recently." Umbridge said smiling at him evilly.

This woman knew no bounds, how dare she hurt Minerva! Severus made a mental to get revenge for Minerva as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he smiled inwardly, he bet Umbridge wasn't expecting them.

"On vacation," she said briskly.

"On vacation wha- The weasley cannot afford to just frolick about the-"

"Mr. Snape!" the judge said.

"Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom," he said getting desperate. Would they allow students?

"They are both students and therefore not qualified," one of the wizengamot said.

Severus wanted to bash her on the head. Then he used his last resort.

"Remus Lupin,"

"The werewolf?" the judge asked slightly alarmed.

"The minister has been pushing for werewolves to be accepted more….please your honour he is my last witness," he said, he hated begging, but this was for Harry.

"Have a heart your honour, the man just wants his son," the same man in the back said.

"I suppose we can bring him in, but no wand!" Evan said.

One of the members got up and went to the door, presumably to go and fetch him. He prayed to Merlin that Remus would come.

"We will have Mr. Skeeters evidence presented while we wait." the judge said, nodding to the Skeeters.

Skeeter got up to speak, looking very serious. Remus could not come fast enough.

Please Comment!


	37. Chapter 37 Pissed Off or Pissed On?

It's Better to Be Pissed Off than Pissed On

 **Alright guys, now the story going to take a bit of a turn, there will be physical abuse coming up as well as emotional. And Neglect, and Harry will be forced to things against his will (nothing sexual) just wanted to give you a heads up.**

 **Side note: the story will eventually go back to each chapter having a mini plot and mostly fluff, but right now I have a plot I want to write.**

Harry sucked in another breath as he let out a wail. He was sitting smack in the middle of the room. He wouldn't let Emily touch him until he got Cesar.

"Wan'- wan' Cesar!" he shrieked kicking his feet as hard as he could.

"I know but I can't get him, I'm not sure you'll-"

"NO! No! No! Wan' him now! Get him now! I wan' Cesar!" he sobbed, his face was red, tears spilling down his cheeks. Poor Harry had lost his Daddy his home and his best turtle all in one day, his heart couldn't take it.

Emily sighed irritatedly as she bent down to try and pick him up. Harry angrily shoved her away as hard as he could knocking her into one of the cribs.

"Harry!" she said angrily straightening back up.

"Don' care! Wan' Cesar!" he tried to catch his breath to yell more but he couldn't, he was to worked up. Daddy would know what to do but Daddy wasn't here anymore. He cried harder, his entire body trembling.

"Harry stop it! I don't have the patience to deal with a tantrum right now," she huffed attempting to pick him up again.

Harry screamed as loudly as he could and bit her, hard, on the arm.

"Ow! You little creep that hurt!" she yelled cradling her bleeding arm to her chest. She glared down at him.

"Good!" Harry yelled back, he shoved her again this time she fell hard on her back. He shot up from the floor and ran to the door wrenching it open. Emily had forgotten to lock it.

Harry was going back to Daddy, and no one was going to stop him.

….

Severus' heart lurched. The entire room looked like they all believed Skeeter, with his sad sighing and emotional sniffling. His chance of winning was getting slimmer and slimmer. Just then the main doors opened up and in walked his salvation, Remus Lupin.

Now the question remained: Would he help Severus?

….

Harry glanced both ways before darting down the hall. Tall iron doors lined both sides, there were no windows. Harry screeched to a stop as he heard voices approaching, he needed to hide. Quickly!

"Harry get back here!" Oh no, Emily was coming.

Harry ran to the nearest door and tried the handle it was open. He quickly went in and closed the door with a snap. He turned around and gasped.

Jackpot.

He was in the garbage room. He walked to the far wall and pulled open a large metal shoot. He peered into the shaft and smiled he could see light at the end, that meant it lead outside! He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Honestly, the things he did for Daddy.

He sucked in a big breath of clean air and heaved himself up into the metal door. He was just about to slide down when the hall door burst open and three female nurses stood there, one of the being Emily.

"Oh no, not happening," Emily darted forward before Harry could get away she snatched his arm and yanked him out of the garbage shoot.

"NO! Let Harry go! I's leavin'" he shouted.

Harry tried to squirm out of her grip, but she was too strong for him.

Emily swung him up on her hip and held him there firmly with one hand while the other hand took hold of his trembling chin.

"Listen here young man, I won't be cutting you anymore slack. You will be changed, fed and put to bed. If I have to use magic I will, understood?" she said giving him the stink eye.

"Go 'head, goo' luck," he said, glaring at her through his tears. He would make her wish she had let him get away.

Emily carried him back to the nursery where she lay him down on the change table. She let go of him for a second to reach for a new nappy and bam! He yanked open the baby powder and shook his in her face, covering her in the stuff.

"arrrrgh, Harry!" she yelled wiping the heavy powder from her eyes.

"Oops?" he asked batting his eyes at her.

She glared at him as she grabbed the powder away and set it down out of his reach. Harry smirked, he had grown up with Dudley, who was an expert on getting his way.

Emily pulled down his pajama pants, as she leaned over to pull them off his feet he kneed her in the chin.

She reeled back, clutching her jaw. Emily slowly looked up her eyes livid.

She stomped back over to him and lifted his thigh up giving him a handful of swats on his bare skin. Harry's eyes watered she was hitting him harder than Daddy ever did!

"Ouch! Stop dat!"

"Kick me again, and you won't like what happens," she snarled, yanking his pants off.

Harry glared, what he was going to do next would push her over the edge he was sure. He wanted her to quit and he knew just how to do it.

He lay quiet as she pulled off his nappy and cleaned him, she smirked at his rash. Emily raised an eyebrow at him and picked up the tin of cream. She laughed as she hid the tin, "looks like we have nothing to make it better," she mock pouted at him. She pinched his bum, hard, right on a really raw part causing Harry to whimper.

"Did that hurt?" she asked innocently.

Harry kept quiet, she would pay for that. He waited until she leaned over to get the new nappy under his bum and then he did his worst.

He relaxed his muscles and peed.

She shrieked as it sprayed her clothes and hair.

"How dare you! How dare you!" she yelled over and over. She had moved out of range, but Harry had done the damage. He giggled as she freaked out.

"You think this is funny?!"

She pulled a wipe from the box and cleaned her hair, gagging as she did. She pulled off her robes, she wore a t-shirt and jeans underneath.

She pulled out her wand from her pants and waved it around him. Before Harry oucl process what she was doing, he was flipped over, thick ropes tying him down. His arms and legs were tied down, as well as his middle so he couldn't buck up. The new nappy vanished. Harry yelled and squirmed trying to get loose, it was a lost cause.

She marched forward and raised her hand.

"Wait no-" Harry yelled craning his head around the see her.

She brought her hand down with a mighty slap, the sound reverberating off the walls. Harry wailed. Again and again she spanked him, his skin was already raw but now it was starting to turn purplish. Harry could barely breath enough to wail and scream. He kicked and pleaded and begged her to stop but she was ruthless covering his bum and thighs in sharp smacks.

"P'ea-se" he sobbed brokenly, "Harry b-be good, p'omise, p'omise. Emileeeeee, p'ease!"

She ended with the hardest ones yet right on his sit spots. Harry howled in pain, trying to wrench his hands free to cover his bum.

"I swear I can make this more painful if you misbehave again," she threatened as she untied him.

Harry whimpered, but kept quiet, terrified to upset her more. The second he was free he reached behind him and rubbed his sore bum. She flipped him over without a trace of sympathy and he began sobbing anew and diapered him. His skin burned fiercely with the nappy chaffing against it. She left the pants off and plopped him into his crib.

"You don't get dinner tonight," she snarled before slamming the door behind her, locking it.

Harry whimpered once before howling again. He just wanted to go home to his Daddy.

"P'ease save Harry, Daddy," he cried, before lying down to get the pressure off his bum and thighs.

Harry wished with all his might that his Daddy would come soon, he couldn't hold out for much longer.

Please Comment!


	38. Chapter 38 Are you in or out?

Harry rolled over yet again. It was around four in the morning, the nursery was silent none of the other cribs had anyone in them. Harry was alone.

Emily hadn't come back. Poor Harry couldn't get a wink of sleep without Cesar and his blanket. He shivered, the blanket in the crib was thin, barely covering his entire body. He had cried himself out, his head was throbbing. He tried to ignore the pain in his lower half but it was extremely hard. Everytime he shifted the nappy would rub against his sore bum and make him whimper. Harry stared up at the ceiling, he hoped Daddy was okay wherever he was, and that he was on his way.

…

"Your honour I really must object, this creature cannot be relied on!" Umbridge cried outraged. She glared down at Remus.

Remus stood there a small sad smile on his face as he shook his head. He wasn't surprised, most of the wizarding world saw him that way.

"Take Snape to azkaban and let us all go home!" One man yelled, Snape recognized him as one of the men who had been on Crouch's side with all of the Death Eaters, in the first war.

"I second that!" Another member yelled.

Severus' heart began to beat wildly, his face however remained calm. Would the judge just lock him up without a fair trial? Kingsley would be back eventually right?

"Should we just lock him up?" he heard the judge mutter to himself, seriously considering it. Severus needed to do something, quick. He looked to Remus, Remus slowly looked up, catching his gaze.

Severus pleaded with his eyes, begging Remus to help him. Remus stared at him his face a flurry of emotions crossing his.

Remus turned away from him, his face now blank. Severus internally screamed, this was it. He would never see Harry again. He worked hard to keep his face emotionless. He would not let them see the anguish they were causing.

"Your honour?" Severus' head whipped up as Remus stepped forward to say a something.

The judge looked down at Remus with fear in his eyes, "Y-yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Would it be alright if I said a few words, before you lock an innocent man away?" he asked kindly.

The judge looked at him for a moment and then sighed, "If you must,"

"Thank you your honour," Remus smiled up at him. Remus straightened his shoulders, looking at the audience head on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. My name is Remus Lupin, I am, as you are all aware a werewolf.

Now, was it my choice to become a werewolf? No, it was forced upon me and yet the entire wizarding world shuns me for it. I understand there fear, and the pain other werewolves have caused. But why should I be persecuted as well?

Behind me is a man in a similar situation. I have known Severus for many years, through both good and bad times. The one thing I can and will swear to about him is this. He loves and cares deeply for those who let him.

Severus is a silver tongued, powerful wizard whom nobody would like on their bad side. But when he loves somebody he loves with all of his heart, that is not something we can all claim.

Yes he made a wrong choice, a big one. But he corrected it a thousand times over. For eighteen years he spied for Dumbledore, that is no easy feat. He fooled Voldemort and every single one of his supporters. No one else could have done that, he turned the tide of war, he saved Harry himself over ten times! It was _Snape,_ not Dumbledore, who led Harry to destroying Voldemort and you want to repay that man with imprisonment over a lie? How could you all sit here and be okay with yourselves? This is Sirius Black all over again! I spent time with Severus and Harry a few weeks ago. Severus is an extraordinary father, he cares for and nurtures Harry, while still treating him like a human being. Not many Guardians are like that.

Please. Do not rip apart his family, he is all Harry has, would you do that to Harry Potter?"

Remus finished his speech. Every head was now turned to the judge. Most people had nodded along with what he said realizing that they were wrong. Severus just hoped it was enough.

Severus held his breath, this was it.

Please Comment!


	39. Chapter 39 Emily?

Harry hadn't slept a wink last night. It must have been midday now his tummy was grumbling loudly. He clutched his pajamas, wishing he had something to eat his stomach kept cramping, letting him know it was displeased.

Harry looked up at a noise, whimpering as the door creaked open. He hoped Emily had forgiven him today.

But it wasn't Emily at the door.

Harry watched wide eyed as the second biggest man he had ever seen walked in. The man's arms were littered with tattoos. He had two piercings in his right eyebrows and a giant diamond on one side his nose, the man was bald. His grey eyes narrowed when he spotted Harry. The man frowned as he walked towards Harry.

Harry whimpered, tears filling his eyes. He scooted back as quickly ashe could, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"You, Harry?" the man asked, in a deep scary voice.

Harry felt the tears start to fall as he nodded meekly terrified of the man before him.

"I hear you've been giving Emily a lot of trouble," he said raising a pierced eyebrow. Folding his tree trunk arms against his chest.

Harry stared up at him afraid to answer, would he spank him again? Harry knew his skin couldn't take another spanking. Harry began to cry harder, pleading with the man not to hurt him.

"Don' hur' Ha-harry. I be goo' I be goo'!" he sobbed, his body beginning to shake. HIs throat was raw from all the screaming last night, his voice came out raspy. The man started reaching for him, Harry screamed.

"NO! P'ease! P'ease! I won' do anythin'!" he scrambled away from the man's huge hands.

"Hold on, hold on, calm down, Harry," the man said, rubbing a hand across his face. He unfolded his arms and held them out placatingly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly. He kept eye contact with Harry as he slowly unlocked the crib.

"N-no spankings?" Harry asked timidly tears still falling. The shaking had subsided somewhat.

"No, I won't spank you, my name's Henry," he held out a hand.

"Hi Henry," Harry said shyly reaching out to shake his hand. Harry's entire hand was shorter than the length of Henry's fingers.

"You've had a rough few days, huh?" Henry asked, close to whispering. He sat on the crib's mattress, making it sink.

"Uh huh, miss my Daddy lots," Harry said a few more tears escaping.

Henry sighed, looking at Harry, "I was supposed to come here and scare the pee out of you, but I can't do it. You poor thing, ripped away from your family. Would you like a hug?" Henry asked, holding out his arms.

Harry thought about it for a moment, it couldn't hurt right? Harry slowly crawled forward, watching the man carefully.

Henry gave him a small smile as he crawled into his lap. Henry's massive arms came around him and held him to his chest, gently rocking him. Harry began crying again, why couldn't Emily be like this? He had missed this, he never got cuddles anymore.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked not letting go of him.

"Miss Daddy an' Emily wasn' nice an' I's scared wanna go h-home. An' wan' my Cesar," he cried into Henry's shirt.

"I know, it's tough here at first, but should I tell you a secret?" Henry said whispering in his ear.

Harry looked up and nodded very seriously, secrets were very important.

"I'm going to your friend and we can play all the time," he said gasping at the end for effect.

Harry's eyes went wide, "Really?" he asked afraid Henry would take it back.

"Really," he said ruffling Harry's hair. "I think you need a bath what do you think?"

"Baf'?" Harry asked uncertainly. He didn't really want some stranger bathing him.

"We have toys _and_ bubbles,"

"Okay!" Harry said excitedly he loved bath toys!

"Good boy" Henry said smiling down at him. Harry's heart warmed Henry thought he was a good boy!

Henry stood up with Harry in his arms, he didn't even need a feather light charm! And walked out of the room, presumably to the bathroom.

Harry gripped Henry's shirt tightly as they went to the bathroom. The hallway was quiet as they walked, not a person in sight. Harry wondered where all of the other littles were.

They entered a large bathroom, Harry smiled at the huge bathtub.

"Ca' I haf' a lotta bubbles? P'ease?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at Henry.

Henry laughed his whole chest shaking. "Sure,"

Harry clapped excitedly, he loved bubble baths.

Henry filled the tub, he stripped Harry and put him down on the floor. Henry spotted Harry's red bum, the rash having gotten worse.

"Your bum looks mighty sore, I'll put some cream on it after your bath," he said, picking Harry up and gently sitting him in the tub.

Harry whined as the hot water hit his bum, the skin was still too sensitive.

"I know it hurts. Look!" Henry said trying to distract him. He poured three full bottle caps of bubbles bath. Harry giggled as Henry made him a bubble beard.

"Now you can be Captain Harry! Ahoy there!" Henry said washing Harry's arms and legs.

Harry laughed squishing the bubbles in his hands.

"Look at what I've got," Henry said.

Harry looked up excited to see. He gasped, Henry was holding a big pirate ship, equipped with a canon and everything.

"Here ya go laddie," Henry said in his pirate voice.

"F'anks!"

Harry played happily with his pirate ship barely noticing when Henry washed his bum and hair. But after ten minutes of just playing Henry said he needed to come out now.

Harry pouted but let Henry take him out and dry him off. Henry lay him down on the change table in the bathroom.

"Alright, the cream will be a bit cold, but it's the best money can buy, you'll be all healed within a few hours," Henry looked to Harry for the go ahead once he got the nod he spread the cream on thickly.

Harry stayed still as he felt the cream be spread, the ache had already let up some. Henry finished and taped on a new nappy, making sure it wasn't too tight.

Henry dressed him in a new pair of pajamas, lifting him up and putting him on his hip.

"Would you like to eat something? I keep hearing your tummy grumble," Henry asked, tickling his tummy.

Harry giggled, and nodded, "bottle? P'ease?" he asked hoping Henry would say yes.

"You want a bottle?"

Harry nodded, looking at him through his eyelashes.

"Yeah we can get you a bottle, sure" Henry said walking down a flight of stairs. Harry smiled Henry was so much better than Emily.

Please comment! It makes me update faster!


	40. Chapter 40 The Verdict

"-Guilty," the judge said with finality, banging his heavy mallet on the wood.

The world stopped.

Severus' heart felt like it was coming out of his throat.

He would never see Harry again, never be able to hold him and rock him to sleep. Never be able to-

The doors slammed open, everyone's head swiveling to see who it was. Severus didn't turn he had no hope left.

"Wait! I am here to testify on Severus' behalf!" Minerva Mcgonagall stormed in, her dark eyes cold with fury. Severus' head snapped up staring at her in awe.

"Professor Mcgonagall! I was told you had fallen ill," the judge exclaimed. Whispers broke out amongst the stands of people.

"Ill? No, nothing like that. You see I was poisoned, but don't fret I'm here now" she said straightening her hat. Mcgonagall shot Umbridge a filthy look. She walked to the center of the room, in front of Severus' chair and began to speak. Severus smiled inwardly she was no Dumbledore but she would do .

…

"-am prepared to take veritaserum to prove it, if need be," Minerva finished.

"No, no that will not be necessary," All heads turned, Kingsley Shacklebolt strolled through the courtroom his deep blue robes sweeping behind him. Severus knew the universe was smiling down at him.

"I'll take my chair back, thank you," Kingsley said standing next to Fitz.

Fitz scrambled to get up. Umbridge was seething in the chair next to Kingsley, glaring at Severus as if he had summoned him. Severus smirked at her, looking forward to watching her get creamed.

Severus turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder the man from the back was next to him, his hood still covering his face.

"Good Luck," the man said in a gravelly voice before hurriedly making for the door.

Severus wracked his brain trying to think who the man's voice matched but he could come up with no one.

"Well, I heard Minerva's statement and I believe her, case closed. Severus is innocent," Kingsley banged down the mallet and got up, waving his wand over Severus' chair. The chains snaked away, he was a free man.

Severus stood on uncertain feet. One minute he had been on his way to Azkaban and now he was free to be with his son.

"Severus I am so sorry about all of this," Kingsley said holding out a hand. Severus eyed him for a moment and then shook it.

"Do not apologize, but I want those three in court," he snarled at them. Umbridge was still sitting in her chair afraid to move. The skeeters were behind Kingsley waiting for him.

"Court?" Kingsley asked scratching his chin, "hmmmmm, no,-"

"No? They falsely accused me of abuse, they took my son away and sent him merlin knows where I-,"

"What I was going to say," Kingsley interrupted, with a smile, "was, I don't need a trial they will all be escorted to Azkaban, _today_ ," Severus let a full smile don his face, this was justice.

Aurors dashed at the three, taking their wands and binding their hands.

"I don't deserve this! I was getting rid of one more Death Eater I should be a hero!" Skeeter yelled, his face wild. He was struggling to get the Aurors hands off him to no avail.

"Minister I could be a great help to you, you don't want me locked away…." Umbridge said, sidling up to Kingsley. She batted her dull brown eyes at him, smiling at him widely.

"I believe I speak on behalf of most of the wizarding world when I say, being taken to Azkaban is too good for you," He said, snatching his arm away from her.

Umbridge opened her mouth to say something when Minerva waved her wand and she fell silent her mouth moving furiously.

"Did you say something Dolores?" she asked, smirking at her. Severus wanted to talk with her and make sure she was okay but she could wait Harry could not. Shacklebolt handed him his wand, Severus caressed the wood lovingly. He smirked as he discreetly pointed his wand at Umbridge's rump, flicking it. She silently shrieked as the intense stinging hexes hit her repeatedly. He did the same for the Skeeters enjoying their shrieks and dancing around. They deserved so much worse. Shacklebolt pretended not to notice as Minerva held in a laugh.

"I need to find Harry," Severus said, beginning to walk to the exit.

"He's in Greystones Orphanage for Littles," Shacklebolt said, nodding at him, "go get your boy, Severus,"

"Thank you," he said sincerely, he turned walked through the doors.

"I'm coming, Harry,"

Please Comment !


	41. Chapter 41 Pick Up

He pushed open the heavy doors of the orphanage. What a filthy place. He needed to find Harry. He was running out of time. He tried to push past the front desk, ignoring the woman sitting there.

"Sir! Sir! You cannot just barge in here unannounced," One of the nurses said, her hands on her wide hips. She held a hand up blocking his path.

"Oh?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you here to see, _sir_?" she asked, curling her lip, clearly annoyed.

"Harry Potter. He is my little, I am here to take him home." he sneered down at her.

"I was told never to let you in," she said, pulling out her wand.

"Circumstances have changed. I am now allowed to see him and take him home." he said, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice.

"I'll have to check that, wait here," she flounced away, sticking her head in the floo, calling for the ministry.

He waited a few minutes, going through different curses he could use on her as he waited.

She popped back out, dusting off her shoulders. "Alright, they said you're free to take him, you got here fast, apparently the trial just ended.

"I am….eager to see him,"

"I see," she said, turning back to her desk, going back to her paperwork.

" _Can I see him?_ " he snarled, having lost his patience.

"One minute, _please,_ " she said rolling her eyes at him. She got up and opened a door behind the desk, closing it behind her.

He waited there for a few minutes impatiently tapping his foot.

Finally the nurse returned, "He's down the hall, make a left at the toilet, first door," she waved him away. He nodded to her in thanks and stalked down the hall, following her directions he soon arrived in front of a bolted nursery door.

He stopped before opening it, a little nervous. He could do this. He pushed open the door and looked around. The room had several cribs in it. There was heavily tattooed man sitting in a rocking chair, feeding a little with a bottle. The little had black hair and circle glasses it was-

Harry glanced at the door as it opened, glancing away before quickly looking back, his eyes widened. Could it be? It was!

"Daddy? Daddy!" Harry yelled, pushing the bottle out of his mouth and jumping off Henry's lap and running to Daddy. He hugged the man as tight as he could. Harry held back tears of happiness, he had missed Daddy so much. Harry nuzzled his face into Daddy's neck, he had missed this so much.

He breathed in and inwardly frowned, Daddy smelled weird, he shrugged the thought away, he wouldn't let anything ruin this moment.

Harry looked up and smiled at Daddy. He looked down at him with dark unreadable eyes.

"Hello, Harry, ready to go?" he asked wanting to get out of there quickly.

"Uh huh Daddy," Harry said giving him one last squeeze before letting go. He tried to ignore the hurt feeling that Daddy hadn't hugged him back.

"Goodbye Harry," Henry called standing up from the rocking chair and setting down the half empty bottle.

Harry ran over to Henry and gave him a tight hug, sighing happily when Henry hugged him back just as tight. "Bye, Henry, f'anks for everythin'," Harry let go and went back to Daddy.

"Come Harry, we do not have much time," he said grabbing his hand and urging him to walk.

"Comin," Harry said toddling after him holding his hand tightly. He didn't want to lose Daddy now that he just got him back.

He led Harry down the hall and out the front door, not once looking back. His hand tightened on Harry as soon as they stepped foot outside. Without looking at Harry, he turned on the spot and apparated them both away.

Harry whimpered as he fell hard, on ground, his tummy cramping.

"You didn' warn H-harry," he said, trying to keep himself from throwing up. HIs head was spinning, he hated appartating.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding it at all.

Harry bit his lip and stood on shaky legs, he didn't want to make Daddy any more upset. Harry didn't understand why Daddy was being so cold and distant. Maybe he just needed a cuddle?

Harry turned and hugged Daddy again, rocking his body the way Daddy sometimes did.

"Harry get off we need to move quickly," Daddy snapped, pushing him off.

Harry hurriedly moved away, hiding his face from view. Daddy hadn't been this mean to him in a long time, what had happened? Daddy started walking away, not even reaching out a hand for Harry.

He wasn't even wearing shoes. His socked feet, were repeatedly scratched and poked by the hard ground.

"Come,"

Harry ran to catch up with Daddy's fast strides. Once he walked through the open front door he felt his stomach roil, dangerously close to spewing its contents. He had been so busy trying to keep up he hadn't noticed where they were.

They weren't at Hogwarts.

He looked up afraid and confused, needing Daddy to make it better.

"Daddy why-"

"Don't you trust me Harry?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded meekly, he wished Daddy would carry him but he was too afraid to ask.

He led Harry further in, Harry was holding in tears, Daddy had changed a lot, Harry wished he loved him the way he did before.

"This way,"

Harry looked up, and frowned, Daddy looked different. Not physically, but the way he stood was all wrong, was he was in pain?

"Daddy hurt?" he asked, reaching up a hand to feel his forehead.

"No," He said swerving his head to avoid Harry's hand.

Harry looked down, tears filling his eyes, Daddy must not love him anymore. He looked up, about to ask why he came back for him and gasped.

Daddy wasn't there anymore.

It hadn't been Daddy at all.

HIs skin was melting and his hair was lengthening and lightening. Harry backed away, his heart hammering.

This wasn't Daddy.

It was Lucius Malfoy.


	42. Chapter 42 Where's Harry?

Hey everyone! I'm posting this chapter and I'm going to try and post another one today because it's my birthday! so this is my present to you guys

Severus ran up the steps of the orphanage, his heart near bursting. He was so excited to see Harry. He had missed his little boy so much. They better have treated him well here, he thought darkly, or there would be _hell_ to pay.

"My name is Severus Snape I am here to pick up my son Harry," Severus said, stopping in front of the front desk.

"Very funny, sir," the lady said turning back to her paperwork.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You just left with him not ten minutes ago, I'm not dumb," she said rolling her eyes at him.

Severus froze his eyes widening. " _I_ was _here_?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes." she deadpanned not looking up at him.

"And I left with Harry?"

"Sir, I really don't have time for this-"

"ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION!" Severus yelled, his heart in his throat. He prayed that she was wrong and had him confused with someone else.

"Yes! It was you! Black robes and all!" she snapped.

"That is not possible! I was in court! I was just released," he snarled, his heart hammering.

"I….That wasn't you?" she asked a slight tremor in her voice.

"No."

"Well how-"

"Can I see where Harry was when they came?" he asked desperate.

"Y-yeah right this way," she led him through the orphanage.

They reached a heavy iron door, she pushed it open and stepped aside to let him through.

Severus stepped into the nursery, his heart lurching. How could they keep littles in here? This looked like a child prison. The windows were bolted shut, the cribs made higher than usual so there was no possible way to get out, once in. There was a huge heavily tattooed man whistling as he changed the sheets of the farthest crib.

"Excuse me?" Severus called, trying too keep his voice calm.

The man turned around a smile on his face, once the spotted Severus he frowned, "Where's Harry?" the man asked.

"You know Harry?" he asked walking over to the man.

"Yeah, I was looking after him today he a bit of a rough day yesterday, so I-"

"What do you mean by rough?" Severus asked, his hackles rising did they hurt his son?

"Harry was a bit naughty so he got a spanking but he had a rash or something so he didn't heal at all overnight and he was kind of desperate for this turtle and-"

"What idiot would spank someone with a rash?!" he yelled. His anger was boiling over not only did he forget Cesar but he was spanked right over that awful rash.

"Sir, she has been dealt with," The man started trying to placate him.

"No. She now has me to deal with," Severus said, his eyes flashing. The woman would pay for hurting Harry.

"Now," Severus turned back to him, keeping himself calm, "Who took Harry from you?"

"You did, not ten minutes ago," the man said looking at him funny.

"That wasn't me." he whispered, he had fought so hard for Harry and now he was snatched away from him again. He did not have the first clue about who would kidnap him. The Skeeters and Umbridge were locked up who else was there?

"Harry was kidnapped?" The male nurse asked, his eyes widening.

Severus nodded mutely, his heart sinking.

How would he ever find him?


	43. Chapter 43 Malfoy Manor

Harry turned and fled down the hall, running as fast as he could. He needed to get out of here, now!

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucius was leaning casually against the locked front door examining his snake cane. Harry screeched to a halt, how did he get there so fast?

"Let me go!" he yelled. He started looking around for a different way out but the only other exit was the hall that he had just come from.

"No, You'll be staying here for quite a while. You see, I'm going to be your new _Daddy_ ," he said smirking at Harry's horrified face.

"Never," Harry growled. He knew he needed to be fully big to deal with this, but he couldn't quite get there. A big part of him just wanted to curl up and cry for Daddy.

"Oh, yes," Lucius slowly walking forward.

Harry's brain kicked into flight or fight mode. He surged forward and kicked Lucius in the shin, watching as he crumpled to the floor.

"You will pay for that Potter!" he yelled jumping back up. But Harry was already half way down the hall. He didn't dare look back as he ran, ignoring all the doors and looking for a big window. He turned another corner and bumped into something hard, falling to the floor. Harry looked up and gasped. It was Draco.

"Hello Harry," Draco smiled wolfishly. Harry scrambled up and tried backing away but he bumped into someone, he was terrified to turn around.

"Going somewhere?" Lucius purred, in his ear. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up. He needed to get out of here.

Draco pulled his wand at the same moment Harry felt a wand being shoved in his lower back.

"March," Lucius ordered.

Harry held in a whimper. This wasn't good.

They marched him through the manor at wand point. Harry kept in his comments, knowing they would only get him in trouble. The meaner they were to him the more he slipped into little headspace. Harry knew he would not be able to stay big while here.

"Here we are, the _baby's_ room," Lucius said in a smooth voice shoving him forward. Harry fell on his knees into the room. He slowly looked up and felt his stomach crop. There was a giant cage in there, disguised as a crib. The bars reaching far higher than his head would be, even on tiptoe. It was a prison.

"No! I won't go in there! I won't let you lock me awa-"

"Get. In. Now." Lucius growled his wand at Harry's throat. Harry stood up, straightening his shoulders.

"No." he squared his jaw.

"No? Oh," Lucius chuckled ominously, fingering his wand.

Harry gulped, his eyes going wide in fear. "I-"

"The baby wants to disobey me? Hmm, well I'll have to punish you for that I'm afraid,"

Harry couldn't hold in the whimper this time, his bum was still aching from Emily, he couldn't handle another spanking on top of that.

Harry shook his head 'no', his hands flying to protect his rear.

"You don't want a spanking?" Lucius asked, raising a blonde brow.

Harry nodded fervently.

"Then get in the crib, before I reach one. Three….."

Harry bit his lip, he really didn't want a spanking, but getting into that crib would be a huge mistake, he wouldn't be able to get out.

"Two.."

Harry scurried to the crib opening, a long narrow door with a lock at least three feet above his head.

"Good boy," Lucius said, patting him on the head just a bit too hard.

He opened up the door and pushed Harry inside quickly latching and locking it. Harry sat on his knees and looked at him through the black bars.

"Good night," Lucius called turning off the lights and shutting the door. The room was pitch black, Daddy had always put a night light on. Harry looked around in the pitch black room, wishing his mind would stop running wild. He kept thinking he saw someone in one of the corners of the room but every time he strained to see, nothing was there.

Harry crawled to the corner of the 'crib' and sat down curling up. He put his head on his knees and let himself cry out all his fear and sadness. His Daddy would never find him now.


	44. Chapter 44 The Rescue

Harry blearily opened his eyes. He had slept fitfully last night. The mattress in the crib was hard and lumpy and he still didn't have Cesar to cuddle with.

His whole body was throbbing. His bum and thighs had healed a lot from Henry's cream but they still hurt. His eyes were puffy and swollen from crying so much yesterday. Harry sighed sadly all he wanted was to be with his Daddy and cuddle with Cesar.

His head snapped up when the door to the room opened. Harry pouted when Lucius walked in looking as pristine and pressed as always. He had somehow hoped that Daddy would come stalking in and rescue him.

"Good morning _baby_ , did you sleep well?" Lucius asked almost pleasantly.

Harry sneered up at him but didn't answer not wanting to talk to the man.

"Now don't be like that, _baby_. I know it's sad to learn that Snape no longer wants you but there's no need to pout." Lucius said leaning on his cane staring down at Harry.

Harry stared at him in shock, his fury quickly rising. "My Daddy does want me you filthy liar!" Harry yelled, he felt like he could explode with anger.

"The poor _baby_ 's delusional," Lucius said shaking his head at him sadly. "That's why he never came to get you, he doesn't want you anymore."

"I…" Harry didn't have a response he had been wondering why Daddy never came, did he really not want him anymore?

"Is the little _baby_ sad?" he asked mockingly, laughing at the tears in Harry's eyes.

Harry turned away from him, not wanting Lucius to see him cry. Harry put his head on his knees. His Daddy didn't want him.

…

He had finally escaped that dreadful crib. He had been waiting in it for hours, his tummy grumbling loudly, when Draco had come in. He had sat down, teasing Harry about never having a family when a house elf popped in and told him that Lucius wanted him. Draco had sneered at him and dashed off by mistake leaving the key to the crib within arms reach. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard two sets of feet walk away. Harry had snatched the key and stretched as far as he could but he still could not reach the keyhole. So he had climbed the bars, using his legs to keep himself up while he quickly unlocked it and pushed the door open. Harry had run out, making sure to keep quiet as he fled through the manor.

Harry lay as still as he could, he was eavesdropping one of Lucius conversations.

" _He cannot find it…"_

" _I am aware but-"_

" _NO! I don't care what you have to do! Just make sure he cannot!"_

" _Yes Mr. Malfoy,"_

Now he was here waiting for Lucius to get out of the front hallway so he could run for it. Harry didn't have anywhere to go but he knew being on the street was better than here. The sound of footsteps died away and Harry crept out of his hiding spot behind a curtain. He dashed across the hall reaching for the doorknob, his eyes glued on the door when BAM! Harry was forced down by something, his limbs no longer responding to his brain's commands. He was pinned down on his back.

"Wha-"

"Did you think I wouldn't have charms to know if you escaped?" Lucius asked kneeling down next to him. He ran a finger down Harry's cheek, Harry jerked his head to the side and tried to bite his finger, but Lucius pulled away just in time.

"I see I'm going to have to teach you a little lesson, _baby_ ,"

Harry held in his whimper, he wouldn't let the man know that he scared him. He held the man's cold gaze not letting himself back down.

Lucius flicked his wand and Harry floated down the hallway, back to that god forsaken crib. He was dropped on the hard mattress. Lucius smiled down at him as he waved his wand again, a heavy metal chain appearing attaching itself to his ankle and tying itself to the wall. The spell was lifted and Harry could once again move his limbs. Harry glared at him as he tried to pull his leg out. But it was no use he wasn't going anywhere.

Lucius then came into the crib himself and Harry tried to back away but there was only so far the chain would let him could go.

"I think a spanking will be just the thing don't you?" Lucius asked smiling at him.

Harry shook his head, his throat was too tight to speak.

"I think my cane will do quite nicely…"

Harry stared up at him in horror, his breathing becoming fast.

"P'ease…" Harry begged, he couldn't handle another spanking.

"Oh no, _baby_ you need to learn to listen to Daddy,"

…..

Severus cursed loudly, standing back up and gripping his wand tighter. He and those who remained from the Order had spent hours discussing who could have taken Harry before Severus decided it must have been Malfoy, his son had attacked Harry less than a week ago. He was standing in front of the Manor but he could not break the wards, he had been at it for hours. Sweat was pouring down his face, his robes were old and rumpled, but he would not rest until Harry was safe in his arms.

…

Harry turned his head away refusing to comply, he would never call that man Daddy.

Harry was still chained to the crib wall, the skin around his ankle black and blue from Harry constantly trying to pull it free. The spanking had been the worse one he had ever had. He knew he was bleeding in some places. Lucius sat on a chair on the other side of the crib, the crib door once again locked securely.

"Come now, say _Daddy_ ," Lucius coaxed, using a smooth voice.

"NO!" Harry yelled, he couldn't sit normally because even the slightest touch to his bottom would cause him to cry out in pain and his leg wouldn't let him shift too much.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Daddy?" Lucius chastened.

"You're not! And you never will be!" Harry said defiantly.

"Harry…" Lucius growled beginning to lose patience.

"Go 'head! I's not scared of you! My Daddy will come and save me," Harry said, spitting at him.

Lucius' eyes flashed angrily as he wiped Harry's spit off his chin. "He is not coming. He does not want you. He gave you up, you'll never see him again." Lucius said, growling each sentence.

"Liar!" Harry shrieked covering his ears with his hands.

"Why would I lie? It's the truth, your Daddy doesn't want you, he doesn't love you. You're just a freak that nobody wants."

"No…" Harry said, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh yes, Harry, he told me himself he no longer loves you, he only wanted your title and pull in the world."

Harry felt the tears spill over, he was lying. He had to be.

"He said that if you ever went back to him he would lock you in a cupboard, because that's where you _belong_ ,"

Harry whimpered. "Da-daddy wouldn' say tha'," he said weakly, squeezing his eyes shut, tears falling down his face.

"I heard him, as did the rest of the wizarding world, he is no longer your Daddy," Lucius said, his eyes glittering maliciously.

Harry didn't answer him. He let out a sob and covered his face, after all of his hoping and wishing for Daddy to come... he didn't even want him.

"There's no need to cry _baby_ , I'm your Daddy now,"

"Bullies can't be Daddies!" Harry snapped through his tears. He just wanted a hug.

"If you call me Daddy, I won't be mean anymore," Lucius said reaching through the bars and brushing away some of Harry's tears.

Harry stared up at him, his eyes wide. Should he? Harry felt so lost, the only person who wanted him was a man who had wanted him dead for years.

"D-daddy?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Harry. Good boy!" Lucius said clapping loudly. He opened the gate to let Harry out.

…..

Severus scrunched up his eyes, he was almost through the wards, he could feel them quickly giving in under his magic. Just one more-

Yes!

Severus' eyes popped open as he ran forward, who knew what they must be doing to Harry.

He cast a silencing charm around himself and a _Notice-me-not_ charm, taking as many precautions as possible. He moved quickly through the mansion, already familiar with the inside of it from all of the death eater meetings. He passed the kitchen, it was empty, the library, empty he ran past an unused guest room and froze. He could hear someone crying and whimpering on the other side of the semi closed door. Severus stayed out of sight, waiting to see who it was.

"D-daddy?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Severus eyes went wide could Harry see him? He took a step forward then felt his entire world crumble.

"Yes, Harry. Good boy!" Lucius said clapping loudly.

Harry had called Lucius Daddy. He wasn't calling for him, he probably did not want him. Who would want him for a father? He had nothing compared to the filthy rich Malfoys, Lucius could give Harry everything he's always wanted. What could Severus give him?

For the first time in sixteen years, Severus felt tears fill his eyes. He felt them slide down his face. He had lost his family and it was all his fault. He should never have adopted Harry, he had only given himself false hope.

Severus leaned against the wall next to the door, all of this had been for nothing. He turned back towards the hall, he should leave, he was not needed.

"No! Get off!" He heard Harry shriek in fear.

"I have the memory of you calling me Daddy I have no more use for you," Lucius sneered. Severus jumped into action, he would never let anyone hurt Harry whether he wanted him or not.

He slammed the door open startling both Harry and Lucius. Severus' eyes widened, both Harry and Lucius were in a giant crib like cage, Harry's ankle was chained to one of the walls. Lucius was currently holding both of Harry's hands in one of his, his wand pointed at Harry's forehead, right over his slowly fading scar.

"Get. Off. My. Son." Severus growled aiming his own wand at Lucius. Lucius glanced from him back too Harry. He let his hands go quickly pointing his wand at Severus, standing up behind the bars.

"Didn't you hear? I'm his father now he doesn't want you,"

"Dats-"

Lucius flicked his wand in Harry's direction and he went suddenly silent no matter how loud the screamed.

Severus growled and shot a hex a Lucius catching him on the shoulder, he hissed in pain and sent a bright purple jet flying at him. Severus dodged it and shot out another one. He needed to get Harry out of harms way, but Lucius kept blocking his path.

"I don't know why they let you go, you are not fit to be a father to a house elf," Lucius sail maliciously.

Severus did not answer, too focused on trying to get to Harry without letting Lucius kill him. His eyes were trained on Lucius but out of the corner of his eyes he saw something move he got out of the way just in time. Draco had tried to crucio him from behind.

Severus moved so that he could keep both Malfoys in sight as well as Harry.

"Hello Professor," Draco sneered aiming his wand at his face. Severus flicked his wand and watched as Draco's wand flew from his hand and into Severus'.

"How dare y-"

"Idiot boy," Severus said blocking a nasty hex from Lucius and then tying Draco up and putting him out of the way.

"Not going to kill him?" Lucius snarled throwing hex after hex at him. Severus dodged every one of them letting them destroy the walls around them.

"I will not kill a Pet following a Master's orders, the Master however…" Severus trailed off an evil glint in his eyes.

"You can try."

"I intend to succeed," Severus snarled, firing off spell after spell not giving Lucius a second to get his bearings. He shot one that made his arms and legs paralyzed then on top of that made his eyes go dim, Lucius crumpled to the floor snarled and cursing Severus.

"Dats what meanies like you get!" Harry yelled as soon as Severus took the silencing off him.

Lucius turned to Harry a smirk on his face. "But he doesn't want-"

"Shut up you moron," Severus said, casting a binding and silencing charm. Lucius' wand fell from his hand and Harry hurriedly crawled to as far as the chain would allow and snatched it up. The man was in a full body bind, his eyes flashing angrily at the room.

"I don' t'ink he's needin' dis no more righ' Daddy?" Harry asked waving Lucius' wand around.

"I don't believe he will," Severus' said smiling widely at a frantic Lucius even though he could not see him.

"Good," Harry said, snapping the wand in half. He dropped the two halves, and turned to Severus, "we go home now?"

"Yes, Harry we can go home,"


	45. Chapter 45 Reunion

After calling the aurors, Severus had decided to use the Malfoy's floo to get home. The wards had let him in once they recognized his and Harry's magical signature.

Severus let go of Harry's hand and walked to the front door hanging up his cloak. If he were honest with himself he was terrified to turn around, what if Harry didn't want him? What if he wanted Remus as his Daddy? He knew it would destroy him to lose Harry again after all that.

He heard a small whimper from behind him.

"D-daddy?"

Severus whirled around his eyes going soft when he caught sight of his little boy. Harry stood in front of the fireplace, still in those awful orphanage pyjamas, his hair slightly greasy. He looked up at Severus with a slightly fearful and hopeful expression, his green eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Oh Harry," Severus breathed reaching out and scooping him up. He held Harry to himself, pressing his face to his neck, as he nuzzled his hair.

"God I missed you," Severus said quietly, squeezing him tighter.

He heard Harry mumble something into his shoulder but he didn't want to let him go just yet. Severus carried him over to the couch and sank down into the cushions, cradling Harry in his arms. _This is where Harry belonged_ , he thought.

Harry pulled his face away from him, his eyes filling with tears as he stared up at him. "Ha-harry missesssss D-addyyy," he cried, big fat tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

Severus felt his own eyes begin to sting, "Daddy's sorry it took so long, dove," he answered trying to keep his voice from shaking, but on the last word his voice cracked.

"Daddy was terrified he was going to lose you,"

Harry nodded, reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Harry 'aited e'ery day for Daddy,"

"I tried my hardest, but Daddy's here now and I'm not going anywhere," he reassured him pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"P'omise?"

"I swear it to you Harry," he held Harry's chin in his hand making sure Harry knew he was serious.

"D'ays was mean to Harry, Daddy," Harry said sadly, snuggling into Daddy's chest. He had missed this the most, just being held by Daddy.

"I know, I will be dealing with Miss Emily, the Skeeters, Umbridge and Lucius. Both the Skeeters and Umbridge are in Azkaban as we speak. The ministry will have Lucius behind bars by tomorrow,"

"Draco, Daddy?" Harry asked, he was playing with some of Daddy's hair, twisting the soft strands in his fingers.

"I do not think he will be put in Azkaban, does that worry you?" Daddy asked, looking down at him worriedly.

"No Daddy jus' don' wanna see 'im 'gain,"

"You won't be seeing any of them again," Daddy growled.

"Ha-harry was s-soo sad causes he's never seein' Daddy 'gain," Harry cried, his breath quickening.

"Oh Harry I'm here now, Daddy's here," Daddy tried to reassure him, his hand rubbing his back.

But the fear was so real. He could still feel that intense despair and fear when Lucius had told him his Daddy didn't want him anymore.

"An' Cesar wa' gone, Harrys was all al'ne wif no one!"

"Did you miss Cesar baby?" Daddy asked standing up with Harry.

Harry nodded sadly, "no one to fay' Lucius wif,"

"You had no one to face Lucius with?" Daddy asked, looking at him sadly.

"Yeah Daddy,"

"Well he heres, I bet he really missed you," Daddy stepped into the nursery triggering a fresh wave of tears from Harry.

"T'oughts I's neve' see 'gain,"

Daddy pressed a kiss to his head, reaching into the crib and pulling out the much missed turtle.

"Cesar!" Harry yelled snatching him out of Daddy's arms and cuddling him close, "I misses you and I was fightin' for yous and Ha-harry never gives up," he told the turtle, pressing his face into his soft fur. "

Cesar cryin' to, says he misses Ha-harry and Daddy." Harry told Daddy turning Cesar too face him.

"I missed you as well Cesar," Daddy said leaning down and giving the turtle a kiss on the nose, Harry still had tears running down his face.

Daddy shifted Harry in his arms and began to gently pat his bottom, calming Harry. Harry whimpered, and tried to get away from Daddy's hand.

"You don't want me to do that?" He asked, confused. Harry usually loved when he did that, going so far as to beg him to do it for hours on end.

"I do Daddy, jus' my bum hurts," he said quietly, looking away.

Daddy didn't say anything, he walked over to the changing table and put Harry down. He stripped away the awful white pyjamas, throwing them in the trash. He carefully untaped his nappy trying to ignore his pitiful whimpers. He peeled away the layers, and stared at what he found.

"How could they," Daddy whispered, horrified. Harry's skin was black and blue even bleeding in some places, the rash was still there, festering and putting Harry in even more pain.

"Sorry Daddy," Harry said, a few tears slipping out.

"No baby, this isn't your fault," Daddy said rubbing his tummy, "I'm going to heal this alright?"

Harry nodded, making sure to stay extra still. Daddy waved his wand and a bunch of potions came zooming to him. He poured and rubbed on a bunch of different ones shushing Harry when he cried out from the pain.

"Almost done little one," he soothed, running a hand through Harry's hair. He finished up healing the cuts with a wave of his wand.

"Isn't that better?" within a few hours Harry's skin would be good as new.

"Fank's Daddy!" Harry said wiggling his bum a little, he beamed up at him when he felt no pain.

Severus chuckled at his antics and quickly taped up a new nappy. "I'll give you a bath tomorrow alright?"

"'K Daddy," Harry agreed happily.

He redressed him in a soft footie pyjamas, covered in trains and cars.

He leaned down and rubbed their noses together causing Harry to giggle.

He scooped him up and walked to the kitchen, using his wand to make a meal replacement bottle for Harry. Grabbing it, he settled down on the couch and repositioned Harry.

He held the bottle to Harry's lips and looked down smiling softly as Harry began to suckle.

"This is what Daddy was missing, dove. The whole time I just wanted to hold you and cuddle," he whispered, still patting his bottom.

Harry nodded from behind his bottle, this is what he had needed. He fed him for a while, silently thanking the universe for giving him Harry back.

Harry was fighting sleep, his eyes kept closing and then they would snap open only to happen again a minute later. Severus began humming softly trying to push Harry the rest of the way, his little one needed sleep.

There was a knock on the door.

Severus' entire body stiffened, Harry was just fallen asleep, his breathing evening out. He gently laid him down on the couch. Harry whimpered in his sleep, feeling the loss of warmth. Severus cooed softly and pressed Cesar into his hands, shushing him.

He grabbed his wand, his back straight, mind focused. He was ready. He opened the door his wand poised.

"What do you want?" he growled at Remus Lupin.

"Hello Severus, I heard you found Harry. I was wondering if I could see him," Remus stood there looking a little disheveled with a large brown package in his arms.

"No. Come back another day," he deadpanned already closing the door.

"Wait!" Remus called shoving his foot between the door so it couldn't close, "I just want to apologize to him and make sure he's okay,"

"Be that as it may, I have just gotten my son back after almost a week of fighting for him, I would to have the day with him, _alone_."

"But-"

"No Lupin, he is my son, he needs rest and his father right now; perhaps some other day, and tell Minerva that as well while you're at it," And with that he pushed his foot out of the way and shut the door firmly taking care not to wake Harry.

Severus walked over to the couch, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. Harry was sucking on his thumb, Cesar clutched tightly to his side. Severus summoned a dummy to him and gently slid his thumb from his mouth deftly replacing it with the dummy.

He slid his hands underneath Harry and lifted him up taking care to pick up Cesar as well. He slowly walked to his own bedroom and pushed open the door, he wanted to be close to Harry. He settled Harry in bed and pulled the covers up over his limp form, tucking Cesar into his arms. He slipped off his robes and hung them up leaving on his white shirt and pants, he took off his boots and lay down next to Harry. He pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, finally closing his eyes. He had his little boy back.

please comment and tell me what you'd like to see next!


	46. Chapter 46 Stuck to you like Super Glue

Harry woke up the next morning his eyes popping open, his heart beating rapidly. He had had a dream that Daddy had rescued him for the Malfoys. Harry looked around the room.

His eyes went wide, a huge smile spreading across his face. It wasn't a dream it was real! He was in Daddy's bed and Daddy was loudly snoring away next to him!

Harry stared at him in wonder. It was really Daddy. Harry felt his heart swell, he loved his Daddy so much. He scooched forward and leaned in really close to his face holding in his giggles.

"HIYA DADDY!"

Daddy nearly jumped out of his skin, his eyes snapping open, his wand in his hand.

"Harry!" Daddy gasped, his mouth slightly open.

Harry giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Daddy wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. Dropping his wand on the bed beside them.

"Did you sleep well dove?"

"Uh huh Daddy, you?"

"I did now that you're home," Daddy said smiling at him. Harry smiled back, his heart feeling the lightest it had in days.

Harry and Daddy had spent the day in their rooms, playing and just enjoying each others company. But Severus worried, every time he needed to go to the washroom or leave the room Harry would freak out.

A little while after lunch Harry was laying in Daddys lap while he read him a book, his deep voice soothing Harry into a light snooze.

"-And Clifford and Emily Elizabeth fell asleep, with big smiles on their faces."

There was a quiet knock on the door, Severus growled lightly, wishing he could hex them without moving Harry.

He gently lay Harry down on the couch covering him with a blanket before moving to the door. Severus pulled open the door just wide enough to see who it was. Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom were in front of his door both of them looking extremely anxious.

"Professor!" Granger said her face lighting up, "we were worried you wouldn't answer,"

"I didn't want to," he said looking down his nose at them.

"We were wondering if we could see Harry, sir?" Longbottom asked looking him in the eye.

"I am afraid he cannot come to the door," Severus replied ready to close it in their faces.

"He's hurt?! What did they do to him? Is he alright? Will he be okay? Can we see him?" Granger shot out questions like bullets never stopping for a breath.

"Calm yourself," he snapped, gaining her attention, "he is perfectly fine he is sleeping at the moment and I do not wish to disturb him."

"Oh," Granger said, looking down at her shoes, "I'll...we'll come back later,"

"Yes, that would advisable," with that Severus closed the door quickly, sighing quietly once he was alone with Harry.

He knew he was being selfish, but every time someone tried to come and see Harry his brain went into fight mode and he had to hold himself back from cursing them. He had only just got him back too, could people not realize he just wanted some time alone with his son?

Severus settled himself down next to Harry with a book. He placed a hand on Harry's head and gently ran his fingers through his messy but freshly washed hair.

He had given Harry a bath that morning after breakfast. He had had too keep his gasp of anger in when he had seen Harry's lower back and thighs, he would kill Lucius if he ever got the chance.

…

"Harry…" Daddy sighed rubbing a hand over his face. He needed to floo up to the infirmary to take stock of what potions he needed to brew, but Harry has wrapped himself around Severus leg and refuses to move.

"No Daddy, stayyyy," Harry pleaded looking up at him with big eyes.

"You are very cute, but we do need to go, it will only be for a few minutes Harry," he said trying to shake him off his leg, he was going to take Harry with if he just let go of his leg.

"Don' wanna! Stay here!" Harry said giving Daddy his angry eyes, but Daddy wasn't looking to him.

"I know you do but I need to get this done, I will hold you the entire time," he bargained.

"Nu huh!"

He sighed again, what could he do? He couldn't leave Harry here by himself and he knew Harry would not yet be comfortable with someone staying with him so soon after what just happened.

Severus crouched down until the was at eye level, "I won't let you go Harry, not even for a second," he whispered brushing the hair from his face.

Harry looked at him his eyes filling with tears, "P'ease no Daddy, not today" he pleaded lunging for him.

He caught Harry and wrapped him in a big hug kissing his head, "You've turned me into a big softy." he sighed in defeat, " Alright, I can have Poppy floo me over a list," He carried Harry over to the couch and sat down with him.

"But I'm warning you mister, today's Sunday and by Tuesday we will be visiting Hagrid okay?"

Harry nodded happily, snuggling up to him. He wanted to see Hagrid.

…...

"I don' wanna see Hagrid!" Harry yelled, stamping his foot.

"Harry James," Daddy warned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not goin! Harry and Daddy is here forever!" he cried putting his hands on his bare hips. Severus had taken off his pajamas in the hopes to get him dressed before Harry wriggled away and ran into the living room in nothing but a nappy.

"Harry, you like Hagrid, and don't you want to see Fang?" he asked, knowing the little boy was excited to play with the 'doggy'.

"No," Harry lied looking away from Daddy's all knowing eyes.

"I will be there with you," Severus tried,

"But-"

"Harry they are gone, I will protect you, I swear," he said walking over his him and placing a hand under his chin forcing him to make eye contact.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you again,"

"I's scared Daddy," he whispered holding his hands in the universal sign to be picked up.

"I know dove, but I will be there every step of the way," he promised, kissing his crown, and picking him up, "May I get you dressed now?"

Harry nodded clutching his robes as he walked him to the nursery. He could be a brave boy for Daddy.

….

Harry held onto Daddy tightly as he descended down the grassy lawn to Hagrid's hut. Daddy had even brought along a soft ball so Harry could play catch with Fang.

Daddy walked up the steps tightening his arms around Harry, he knocked on the door. Harry held his breath his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"It's just Hagrid, Harry," Daddy said reassuringly.

The door swung open revealing a very happy Hagrid.

"Hallo 'Arry! Professor!" Hagrid said ushering them in.

"Hello Hagrid," Daddy said bouncing Harry a little when he didn't say hello to Hagrid.

"How are ya' 'Arry?"

Harry looked at him shyly, giving him a small smile.

"Harry's a bit shy right now," Daddy told Hagrid.

"Tha's alrigh'," Hagrid leaned down, "Would ya like ta see Fang? He's missed you"

Hagrid let them in and shut the door.

"Fang misses Harry?" he asked wide eyed.

Hagrid nodded, turning around and whistling lowly.

Fang came bounding out from under the massive bed, his tail wagging. He jumped up in front of Harry and liccked his face barking at him. Harry giggled, wiggling in Daddy's arms so he could be put down.

Daddy set him down gently, Harry toddled over to Fang and pet him gently on the head. Harry squealed and tried to outrun the dog as Fang started chasing him.

Harry glanced back to see Fang, and by accident ran into a giant wooden chest of drawers nearly knocking it over.

"Careful Harry," Daddy chided gently.

"Sorry!" Harry called while still trying to evade the dog. But it was no use, Fang pounced and pinned Harry down on the floor. Harry began to wiggle around under the dog trying to get out.

Fang barked happily, before letting Harry back up and giving him a slobbery lick on his cheek.

"Ewww! Fang!" Harry laughed as he wiped away the dogs slobber.

"Harry," Daddy crooked a finger at him.

Harry turned around and walked to Daddy, looking at him expectantly, "Why don't you try some fetch with Fang?"

"K, Daddy," Harry happily took the ball and poised his arm to throw it.

"Outside Harry," Daddy said, in a tone that said no argument.

Harry paused his heart speeding up, he couldn't go outside, Daddy would be so far….and anyone would be able to take him... "I...no ca'sh Daddy," Harry said sadly handing the ball back to him with a small sniffle.

"No catch?" Daddy asked.

Harry shook his head no. He reached his arms out for Daddy to hold him. Daddy sighed and picked him up, placing Harry's back to his chest.

"Maybe another time," Daddy said, glancing at Hagrid with a pointed look.

Hagrid watched all of this with a worried eye. He had never seen Harry so afraid of anything.

Daddy pulled out a sippy cup filled with juice which he held up to Harry's mouth holding it for him, while he sucked all the juice out. In a few days Harry would bounce back.

kind of losing the inspiration to write but comments help me get it back :)


	47. Chapter 47 Spiders and Bumble Bees

Harry laughed happily as Daddy washed the soap from his body. He was taking a bath and Daddy had filled it to the tippy top with bubbles. Harry squished some between his fingers liking the way they oozed out.

"Alright up you get," Daddy said lifting him up and out of the bath.

"C'I hava' story tonight?" Harry asked, the last two nights he had been to tired to listen to a story.

"Sure, which one would you like?" Daddy asked while drying him off.

"Spider-man!" Harry said excitedly. Neville and Hermione had sent him a box filled with stuff to make him feel better including a bunch of different comic books, Spider-man was his favourite so far.

"Again?" Daddy teased giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"We's never done it for bedtime only a'fore naptime Daddy," Harry explained slowly so Daddy would get it. He wasn't so quick sometimes, but Harry still loved him.

"Ah, my bad," Daddy said fondly.

"I need to dry your hair Harry can you stand up straight please dove?"

Harry straightened up, smirking at Daddy. He took a step back and then started shaking his head as fast as he could like dog, giggling loudly.

"Harry!" Daddy admonished lightly, dropping the towel.

"I'm a puppy and I'm shakin' off my fur!" Harry yelled, laughing as he kept shaking his head fiercely.

"A puppy!" Daddy said scooping him up and tossing him in the air and then catching him.

"Daddy!" he shrieked clutching his arms. "You can' f'row people!" he scolded wagging a finger in Daddy's face. Daddy's lips were doing that thing when he wanted to laugh but couldn't.

"So sorry," Daddy said not sounding it at all.

Daddy kissed him on the nose before setting him down and grabbing the towel again.

"Well puppy I still need to dry you off a bit is that okay?"

"K' Daddy," Harry stood still letting Daddy rub his hair dry.

"Would you like to sit on the couch for your story tonight instead of the rocking chair?"

"Yeah!" Harry cheered, bouncing on the balls of his feet, he was so excited, Daddy was the bestest story teller ever.

Daddy dropped the wet towel into the hamper and scooped Harry up. He carried him to the nursery. Laying Harry down he made quick work of getting him into a fresh nappy and footie pajamas. Daddy snagged a comic book. He picked him up along with Cesar and walked out of the nursery.

"Would you like to sit on my lap?"

"Uh huh Daddy, but Harry d-"

The floo flared to life, the wards ringing letting them know someone was trying to come through.

"Vis'tow?" Harry looked to Daddy, nervous about someone coming over. What if it was someone bad?

"I did not invite anyone," Daddy said darkly, leaning down over the couch to place Harry there.

"No!" Harry shrieked grabbing onto Daddy's robes.

Daddy sighed and shook his head. He straightened up, pulling out his wand, stopping the ringing. He waved it and the wards went down letting the person on the other side in.

The floo made a whooshing sound and in came Remus Lupin.

Harry gasped and hid his face in Daddy's shoulder. What if he yelled at Harry again? Was he here too take Harry away? Harry began to cry a little he just wanted his Daddy, why did everyone want to take him away?

"Severus, Harry," Remus said, his voice sounding sombre.

"Lupin," greeted Daddy. He gently shushed Harry rocking him in his arms.

"Harry it's alright," Daddy said.

"I-I came here to apologize." Lupin said, clearing his throat quietly. "Harry? Will you look at me?"

Harry sucked in a big breath and looked up, his tear filled eyes going huge. Remus was holding a giant stuffed bumble bee in his arms looking at Harry with an apologetic smile.

"I know what I said can't be forgiven with a toy but I thought it might loosen the sting just a little,"

"For Harry?" Harry pointed to the bee, daring to hope he could keep it.

"Yes, Harry just for you," Remus said walking over and handing him the bee.

Harry ran a hand over it's soft fur giving Remus a shy smile.

"I really am sorry Harry, it wasn't right for me to yell and get angry. I see now that Severus is the best father for you and I'm sorry about trying to turn you against him,"

"Dats okay, you love Harry 'gain?" Harry asked hugging his new bee tightly.

"Oh Harry-" Daddy started looking at him sadly.

"I could never hate you Harry!" Remus said at the same time.

" 'eally?" he asked staring at him wide eyed.

"Of course," Remus said taking a step forward his arms outstretched. "C-can I hold you? Please?"

Harry froze looking from Remus to Daddy and back. Daddy's face was neutral, he was letting Harry make the decision all on his own.

Harry's chest began to grow tighter his palms sweating. He really wanted Remus to love him again but he just couldn't let go of Daddy yet.

"Hug?" Harry asked hopefully, that way he wouldn't need to leave Daddy's arms.

Remus smiled a little sadly, "Of course cub," Remus leaned over and gave him a warm hug. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus giving him a quick squeeze before letting go, his heart pounding dangerously.

"I really am sorry Harry, I hope one day I can be apart of your life again," he said quietly.

Remus gave him a smile and nodded to Daddy before walking to the floo.

"Lupin," Daddy called.

Remus stopped and turned around.

"It's not you, he's just a little….nervous around people now. I am sure that if you..came over some other time he would become used to you,' Daddy said his voice kind of tight sounding.

"Thank you Severus, I really appreciate that," Remus smiled at him before flooing

Away.

"That wasn't so bad," Daddy said tweaking the bee's black nose.

Harry shrugged his heart still beating faster than normal. He hugged the bee to his chest he was really cuddly, of course not as cuddly as Cesar, Cesar was the best. He wiped the last of his tears on Daddy's robes.

"We read Spider-man now?" he asked hopefully giving Daddy his best puppy face.

"Of course," Daddy said settling down with Harry in lap.


	48. Chapter 48 Worried

"Daddyyyyyyy," Harry sobbed his throat burning from screaming. He pulled himself up and looked over the edge of the play pen. He was in the living room, Daddy had put him in here forever ago.

"Daddy! Don' leaveeee," he cried reaching out his hands even though Daddy wasn't in the room.

"Harry, I need a moment," Daddy called from potions lab. "Why don't you play with Cesar?"

"Don' wan' Cesar!" Harry screeched throwing the turtle as far as he could. "Wan' Daddy!"

Harry wiped away some of the tears on his face only to make way for more. He wished he hadn't thrown Cesar, he wanted to cuddle with something. He looked around his playpen and crawled over to his stuffed Sully toy. He had seen a few commercials on other dvds for his movie, he wanted to watch it soon with Daddy. He squished Sully to his chest and rested his chin on his soft head.

"Daddy! DAH-DEEE!" he screamed again, his voice was becoming rougher and rougher but he couldn't care less, he just wanted Daddy to pick him up.

His head perked up when he heard the familiar sound of Daddy's boots on the floor.

"I see you're going to be a fussy baby today," Daddy muttered under his breath, coming to stand in front of the playpen.

"Daddy hold me," Harry begged reaching his arms up, still clutching Sully.

"Okay okay, come here, it's okay," Daddy said picking him up. Harry attached himself to Daddy like a limpet.

"Can you tell Daddy what all the fuss is about? I was only gone for three minutes," he murmured in his ear, walking over to an armchair and sitting down.

"Harry's in playpen for ever!" he groused, he tucked his head into Daddy's neck. Slipping his thumb in his mouth, he sucked away contently, now that he was in Daddy's arms.

"Harry I needed to make you your nighttime potion otherwise you would get those awful nightmares again," Daddy explained, resting his cheek on Harry's head.

Since he had gotten back, Harry had been having extremely vivid nightmares, usually ending in a panic attack and an hour or two of rocking with Daddy.

Harry didn't reply, just happy to be cuddling with Daddy.

"Harry, Daddy's not going anywhere. If I am out of your sight it does not mean I have disappeared,"

Harry whimpered tears filling his already red eyes.

"Hush, there is no need for tears," Daddy said in Harry's favourite voice, gently patting his nappied bum.

"D-daddy leave?" he asked his voice shaking. Harry was afraid to look at him.

Daddy t'sked quietly, shifting until he could see Harry's face.

"I am not leaving, not now and not anytime soon."

Harry pulled his thumb from his mouth. "But what if d'ey come back?" he whispered a lone tear sliding down his cheek.

"They cannot. I have seen to it, the Malfoys are in Azkaban with Umbridge and the Skeeters they will never be let out. You are safe Harry,"

"But Daddy they-" Harry argued beginning to tremble again.

"Harry you are safe. Daddy is here and I am not going anywhere," he said again letting a little of his 'Daddy voice' peek through. He watched as Harry's shoulders stopped trembling, his body relaxing a bit.

Harry put his thumb back in his mouth, and began sucking.

"Good boy, you're okay," Daddy whispered, rubbing his back a little to try and get out the last of the little boys tension.

…

Severus tiptoed out of Harry's nursery, leaving the door ajar. He had finally gotten Harry to sleep after an hour of rocking him and singing to him. The poor baby just could not relax. He was always paranoid that something bad would happen.

It had been two weeks since Harry had been taken away and still he could barely let Severus go to the washroom without screaming for him. At first he had relished in the feeling of being the only person Harry wanted, but now he was starting to worry.

He didn't know what to do anymore, tomorrow he went back to teaching and he had no idea what he would do with Harry all day. Harry was extremely needy and clingy, and Severus would not be able to hold him all day while teaching. He needed to stay focused and keep the school from being blown up.

He settled down at the kitchen table with a steaming mug of tea, staring down into the murky water.

What if Harry never bounced back?


	49. Chapter 49 Back to Class

Disclaimer: I know that it's the year 1998, but honestly I really don't care Harry will watch and read stuff that hadn't come out yet.

Also, I do not make any profit from this all characters, (except professor Skeeter) belong to JK Rowling.

Harry blinked awake slowly, lazily sucking on his dummy, happy with the world.

Then he remembered what today was.

Today was the day Daddy was going back to teach.

Today Harry was going to be all alone again and Daddy would never come back and he would lose Cesar again and there would be no night lights and no stories and no bottles and no-

Daddy came running in his eyes scanning the nursery. "Hush, little one Daddy's here, don't cry." Harry whimpered and reached up for him.

"Why didn't you call for me Harry?" Daddy picked him up, gently shushing him and wiping away his tears.

Harry hadn't realized he was hyperventilating until Daddy came in.

"Are you scared for today? Is that it?" Daddy asked quietly sitting down in the rocking chair.

"Uh-uh huh D-daddy," he said trying to catch his breath. His dummy had fallen out while he was crying so he stuck his thumb in his mouth, trying to self sooth.

"Well you know how Daddy said he has a plan?"

Harry nodded looking up at Daddy with sad eyes.

Daddy took a big breath, looking down at Harry with unreadable black eyes. "I have written to Charles Weasley to come and spend some time with you,"

Harry started at him for split second before it hit him.

"Yo-you're givin' Harry 'way!" he cried, trying to wiggle free from his grip. He started crying again his breath coming faster and faster.

"No, Harry! I would never give you away. Ever. He is just going to play with you for a bit while Daddy teaches, you can still stay in my office. Wouldn't you like someone to play with?" he said trying to hold Harry still.

"Not givein' 'way-y?" Harry asked sniffling.

"No." Daddy said maintaining eye contact.

"Cha'lie play wif Harry?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, and I think he may even bring you a very special something." Daddy whispered, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"For Harry?"

"All for Harry," Daddy said watching him closely.

Harry was quiet, sucking on his thumb while he thought. "What if Harry needs Daddy?"

"Daddy will be in the next room, I will come the second you have need of me,"

"And maybe you can go later this week to see Molly and Arthur, they really miss you dove,"

"Misses Harry?" he asked disbelievingly. No one had ever really missed him except for Daddy.

"Yes, they write to me almost daily asking how you are,"

Harry snuggled into Daddy a warm feeling in his chest.

"Alright we need to start getting ready, Daddy has to teach a lot of classes today,"

"Dat's a lot of people, Daddy don't y'ike people," Harry giggled.

Daddy smiled, agreeing, " _no he does_ _not,_ "

…

The wards around the floo began ringing an hour before Snape had to leave. Harry had been quietly playing with his train set by Daddy's feet in the living room. Daddy stood up from his armchair and unlocked the floo waiting to greet Charlie.

"Hello professor, hi Harry!" Charlie grinned as he walked in, dusting a bit off floo powder off his deep green robes. He nodded to Snape who gave him a look nodding in Harry's direction. Charlie walked over to Harry crouching down.

"How are you?" he asked a little softer, keeping some space between them. Snape had told him everything that had happened. Charlie, along with the rest of his family, wanted to deal with the Malfoys themselves but the ministry had beat them to it.

"Good," Harry said in almost a whisper. He was suddenly very shy around Charlie. He wished Daddy was holding him.

Charlie looked up to Snape, not knowing if he should keep talking or not. Snape nodded, giving them a little distance.

"I brought you something would you like to see?"

"For Harry?" Harry asked his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Just for Harry," Charlie said holding out a box with bright yellow and purple wrapping paper.

Harry took the box from Charlie with awe, it wasn't even his birthday! He ripped open the crinkly paper, his face splitting into a smile.

"Wha' is it?" he pulled out a folded black garment.

"Here, let me show you," Charlie reached forward intending to show Harry what it was, when Harry violently flinched away from him with a loud whimper.

Charlie reared back his hands held up in surrender. It broke his heart that he caused that kind of reaction from Harry. "I-I…" Charlie looked sadly at Harry, then up at Snape.

"Oh dove it's only Charlie," Snape said quietly, trying not to sigh. They had been making so much progress.

"Daddy, up," Harry begged tears filling his eyes. He crawled away from Charlie, wanting to be as close to Daddy as possible.

"Harry," Daddy sighed picking him up. "There's nothing to be scared of, Charlie bought you a very nice present don't you want to see what it is?"

Harry bit his lip, he really wanted to see what it was but when Charlie had come so close he had gotten so scared and his chest was kind of tight now… He wiped away his tears, sniffling.

"I think you'll really love it," Charlie said, holding out his arms and wiggling his fingers enticingly.

Harry shrunk back a little, looking from Daddy to Charlie. Slowly, very slowly he leaned forward raising his arms to go Charlie.

"Good boy!" Charlie exclaimed taking Harry and swinging him into his arms.

Harry giggled when Charlie swung him. Charlie picked up his present for Harry and held it out so they could see what it was.

"D'agon!" Harry cried clapping excitedly.

"Yeah, do you wanna wear it?" Charlie asked laughing at his antics.

Harry nodded reaching for it. It looked really cozy.

Charlie unzipped it and helped Harry into it, pulling the hood over his head.

"Don't you look cute as a button!" Charlie smiled at him pressing his nose with a finger.

"Daddy I's a d'agon! Look!" Harry said pointing to himself and looking at Daddy.

"I see that, what do you say to Charlie?"

"Fank 'ou!" Harry said leaning in and giving Charlie a hug.

"You're welcome," Charlie smiled placing a gentle kiss on Harry's hood covered head.

"I think we'll be alright," he said quietly, nodding at Snape.


	50. Chapter 50 Charlie the Babysitter

"Daddy don't go!" Harry cried trying to wrestle out of Charlie's arms.

"Daddy will only be in the next room, you can even see me at my desk," Daddy said taking care not to come too close to them. He didn't want Harry to get a hold of him, because he knew he would never let him go.

"P'ease Daddy," he begged giving up trying to get free and reaching for him.

"Harry I want you to stay with Charlie for a bit, Daddy needs to go and teach now," Daddy said not quite looking at his son's tear filled eyes.

"No-o wan', wan' Daddy," Harry sobbed still reaching for him. Snape avoided his range, ignoring the twisting of his heart.

"Come get me if something happens," Daddy told Charlie before swiftly walking out of his office and into the classroom.

Harry's cries took on a new level.

"Harry calm down he's just in the next room, shhhh shhhh," Charlie started bouncing him trying to calm him down. Charlie had been so excited when Snape had written to him, asking if he could watch Harry during the day, but Harry's behavior was worrying him.

"Wan' Daddy! Cha'lie p'ease," Harry looked at him giving him his sad face.

"I know, I know." Charlie sympathized. "Can you show me your toys?" Charlie asked trying to distract him.

"Toys?" Harry asked his tears stopping for the moment.

"I'm sure you have some awesome toys," Charlie said carrying him back into the chambers.

"I gotsa T'ain set wanna see?" Harry asked excitedly his sadness about Daddy leaving forgotten.

"Yeah I do, I love trains!"

…..

Charlie had successfully distracted Harry for three full hours. Harry had not asked for Daddy once and he had been smiling and laughing most of the time. But now it was nap time and Charlie was afraid that Harry would start crying again. He hated it when Harry cried, he reminded Charlie of a kicked puppy.

"Alright Harry, how about we settle down with a bottle? Wouldn't that be nice?" Charlie asked, from his seat next to Harry on the floor of his nursery.

Harry looked up from his Lego's a frown on his face, "Bottles are for naptime,"

"Yeah well I was thinking…maybe it's time for a nap," Charlie said gently.

Harry stared at him his eyes slowly filling with tears, "Wan' Daddy for nap!"

"Damn" Charlie muttered under his breath. He stood up taking Harry with him and cuddling him close to his chest. "Hush, don't cry, Daddy will be here as soon as class is done then we can all have dinner together. Won't that be fun?"

"No! Wa-wan Daddy, p'ease Cha'lie, I be good," Harry pleaded, fat tears rolling down his rosy cheeks.

"Those eyes will be the death of me," Charlie mumbled, "Oh Harry, you are good, you are so so good Daddy will be so proud when I tell him later. But, I really don't want to disturb him, what if I read you a really long story?"

"Daddy." Harry said not budging.

"Two stories?"

"Daddy."

"Two stories and…I'll give you a treat," Charlie said, getting desperate.

"What kinda t'eat?" Harry asked interested.

"Uh…a big piece of treacle tart from the kitchens,"

"All for Harry?" he asked eyes wide. Daddy never let him have a lots of dessert.

"All of it, it can be our secret," Charlie held up his pinky schooling his face to be serious. Harry nodded seriously hooking his pinky with Charlie's.

"And two long stories," Harry batting his eyelashes adorably.

"You should have been in Slytherin" he muttered going to the floo, to ask the kitchens for treacle tart.

…

Harry was thankfully sound asleep. Charlie was slouched over on the couch his head in his hands. His heart ached for Harry and Snape. The hell they must have gone threw, he can only imagine. Harry has been through horrific things, but never has Charlie seen him react like this. After his bottle the poor thing could barely let himself close his eyes. Every time his eyes would flutter shut they would immediately fly open and dart around as if afraid of some unseen foe.

Charlie sighed as he stood up, he had been hoping to take Harry for a couple hours to his parent's tomorrow but clearly he wouldn't be able to handle being so far from his Daddy.

…..

Harry had woken up in a panic, screaming for his Daddy, Charlie had no choice but to bring him to the man. He carried the still whimpering baby through the office stopping just in front of the classroom door.

"Okay, Harry Let's try to calm down a little before we go in," Charlie said quietly rubbing his back.

Harry took a few shuddering breaths, his entire body trembling. "Daddy?" he asked pitifully.

"Yeah we're going to Daddy now, but we have to be quiet okay?"

"Uh huh," Harry sniffled. Trying to calm his breathing down.

Charlie straightened his spine, he hoped the professor wouldn't be too mad. He pushed open the door, noticing that as he did Harry straightened out his own back.

"How many times must I say it to get it through your thick skull?! Two dragon scales and _three_ bowtruckle legs," Snape snapped at one of the Gryffindors.

"Sorry sir," The boy muttered quietly rectifying her mistake.

Snape started walking around again sneering down at everyone. Charlie cleared his throat quietly waiting to get his attention.

Snape slowly turned around an eyebrow raised. He caught sight of Charlie and Harry and his eye softened for a millisecond before going back to his hard expression. By now most of the class was watching them, forgetting about their bubbling potions.

It seemed Harry could no longer handle being away from him, he lunged for Snape with a cry of, "Daddy!"

Snape just caught him, taking him into his arms. Harry whimpered before the flood gates opened and he began crying his heart out on Snape's shoulder.

Snape sighed and beckoned Charlie to follow him to the front of the room. He sat down in his chair and conjured one for Charlie to sit on. Snape lowered his face, close to Harry's ear.

"Dove, talk to me what happened?" he asked barley above a whisper.

"B-bad d'eam and Dad-dy wasn' d'ere when Harry's 'wake," he sobbed looking up at him with big green eyes.

"I'm sorry, do you want to tell me about the dream?"

Harry shook his head quickly.

"No?"

Harry shook his head again, laying back down on Snape's shoulder.

Snape sighed through his nose, glancing at Charlie. Charlie shrugged slightly, sneaking a glance at the class. The students were repeatedly looking up at them and then hurriedly going back to their potions.

"Professor?" One of the Slytherin girls raised their hand, her blonde bangs covering her eyes.

Snape growled something under his breath before standing up and handing a crying Harry to Charlie. Harry cried out when Snape let him go.

"I need to go and see what she needs, it's dangerous to bring a baby near the potions I'll be back in a minute."

"No Daddy," Harry begged reaching for him.

"Just a minute Harry," he whispered before walking away much to Harry's dismay.

Harry cried harder struggling to try to get out of Charlie's hold.

"Harry, hey Harry, look who is it," Charlie said sounding excited.

Harry sniffled as he looked up his eyes all red and puffy. Neville Longbottom stood next to Charlie a smile on his face.

"I haven't seen you for a bit, see any cool movies with your Daddy?" Neville asked crouching down to his level.

Harry looked at him for a moment a few stray tears sliding down his face. "Uh huh, we'd sawed d'is one wif a mermaid! And she was singin' to a p'ince," Harry told him forgetting all about his woes.

"Wow, that's really cool. You know, I once-" Neville stopped himself mid sentence peering around the classroom his whole body going tense.

"Neville?" Charlie asked, his own body going rigid.

"I could have sworn I heard someone try cast a _Crucio,_ " Neville told him quietly. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, mentally too young to understand what they were worried about.

 _"Crucio!"_ a female voice yelled, a yellowish white bolt of magic flew across the room headed straight for Harry. All of the students rushed to the back of the class, shielding themselves, except for Pansy Parkinson.

The three men cried out, all of them scrambling for their wands. Neville got to his first and diffused the spell, just getting it before it could hit Harry.

"Harry!" Snape yelled running to him. His face was whiter than usual, his hand gripping his wand.

"Daddy?" Harry asked getting scared by all of the commotion.

"You're alright, you're alright," he said running a hand down Harry's face.

Harry reached up for him, Snape was about to reach for him when he changed his mind. "In a minute Harry," Snape whirled around his black eyes glittering dangerously.

"Miss Parkinson," he drawled out her name menacingly, stalking towards her. She stood from her work bench, chin held high.

"Walk," he pointed a finger at the door waiting for her to lead. She walked to the door yanking it open before stomping out. Snape glowered at her as he followed his wand shoved into her back, keeping her form turning around.

"Where's Daddy goin'?" Harry asked pointing at the door.

"To get someone expelled," Charlie said darkly, holding Harry's head to his chest.

"Maybe we should get him out of here?" Neville asked, glancing around at the still confused and scared class.

"Okay everyone class dismissed, just clear your potions and leave," Charlie called, beckoning Neville into Snape's chambers.

"We gotta distract him for a while," Charlie said out of the side of his mouth making sure Harry couldn't hear.

"Harry you wanna watch a movie?" Neville asked.

"Yeah!"

"Problem solved," Neville muttered, looking proud of himself.


	51. Chapter 51 Short interlude

Hi everyone,

please tell me what you guys want to see next, any characters, situations or plots anything just let me know and I'll see what I can do! Leave a comment


	52. Chapter 52 Fun in the Sun

"Fishies!" cried Harry happily, trying to reach into the water and grab one.

Snape had brought them outside for today, as it was Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend. They were sitting by the lake, Snape in a lighter set of black robes than his usual ones and Harry in a t-shirt and swim shorts with a swimming nappy underneath.

"Careful Harry," Snape said from behind his newest potions journal.

"K' Daddy!" Harry called from the waters edge. Snape was sitting on a dark blanket they had brought out, a little ways away from the waters edge.

Harry toddled forward giggling as the cold water tickled his toes. He reached down wanting to find a seashell. His hand swirled around in the water digging through the murky sand and mud. As he ran a hand along the mud he felt something hard and smooth.

"Daddy I's foun' somethin'!" Harry crowed reaching into the water and snatching it up. He held his hand up to his face to inspect his treasure. It was a shiny and smooth orange rock with a wavy pattern on it.

"Look Daddy!" Harry said bounding over to him to show him what he had found.

Snape looked up from his reading, his eyes warm as he waited for Harry to reach him.

"What did you find?"

"T'easure!" he thrust his hand into Daddy's face wanting him to see how pretty it was.

"Wow, it's very nice Harry, maybe we can put it on display on the mantle?" Daddy suggested, cleaning the mud and sand off it with the edge of the blanket.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling at Daddy, Daddy was the best. He left his treasure with Daddy for safe keeping while he went back to the water.

"Hiya Harry!"

Harry's head whipped around a big smile on his face as he spotted Neville walking over to them.

"Neville!" Harry waved him over, he needed a partner to hunt for treasure.

"Hello Professor," Neville said nodding politely to Snape. Daddy eyed him for a minute before nodding back. Since the incident in the classroom earlier in the week, Snape had been very cordial to Neville even going as far as to thank him for saving Harry.

Neville went over to Harry, pulling off his socks and shoes and leaving them on the grass. He rolled up his pants to the knee so he could stand next to Harry in the cold water.

"Oooo! That's cold," Neville said as his feet hit the water.

Harry giggled as he leaned down and scooped up a handful of water before throwing it at Neville hitting him square in the face.

"Oi!" Neville called reaching down and splashing Harry back getting his shirt all wet.

"D'is means war!" Harry called running away form him and trying to splash him at the same time.

Neville laughed as he scooped up some water and aimed it Harry. Harry dodged it easily, and countered with his own splash, soaking Neville's shirt and pants.

"Woohoo!" Harry laughed at Neville's affronted face as he was soaked.

"Arggghhh," Neville growled lunging for Harry and tackling him into the water. Harry shrieked as he hit the water, splashing and laughing with Neville. Neville kept an arm around Harry just incase he couldn't swim as he played with him.

"Careful," Snape called keeping an eye on them.

"Daddy come!" Harry pleaded flailing his arms all about trying to stay up right.

"Uh, no." Daddy said snapping the pages of journal smartly before going back to reading.

Harry pouted, Daddy was too far to splash from here.

"Aww, don't pout. How about we make a sandcastle?" Neville offered, trying to keep Harry in a good mood. He knew it had been a while since Harry had been outside for a long period of time, he wanted today to be a great day.

"Wi'f a moat? And a flag?!" Harry asked scrambling out of the water, he had never built a sandcastle before, but he had always wanted to.

"What kind of castle doesn't have a moat and a flag?!" Neville said trudging out of the water. His jeans and shirt were soaked but the smile on Harry's face made it worth it.

Harry and Neville settled down, building an elaborate castle complete with a moat, flag and of course a potions garden in the back for Daddy.

Harry looked at his castle with pride it was the best sand castle in the entire world.

"Daddy, looks at the castle! It's the bestest!" Harry called running over to him. Daddy put down his journal, and smiled at the castle. He looked back to Harry the smile sliding off his face.

"Harry, you're burnt!" Daddy said his face frown as he gently tugged Harry next to him on the blanket.

"Burn?" Harry asked looked down at himself, his clothes didn't look burnt.

"Not your clothes, dove. Your face, and neck," Daddy sighed as he gentle hand over the red skin. Harry hissed at the touch and jerked away.

Daddy tsked and dropped his hand. "We'll need to put some cream on that, but I'd like to add some more sunscreen to your arms and legs," Daddy picked up the vial of his special made stuff. He poured some in his hand and smeared it all over Harry's arms much to his displeasure.

"Daddyyyyy," Harry whined trying to break free of his grip.

"Almost done," he said finishing of his legs and rubbing the excess on the blanket.

Neville sat down on the grass next to the blanket, his shoes and socks next to him.

Daddy finally let him go, and Harry went running off. He charged towards a flock of ducks rawring as they flew away form him.

After he had chased the birds for a bit Harry became very tired, so he went back to Daddy shivering slightly.

"C-cold Daddy," Harry said sitting in Daddy's lap. Daddy wrapped a large towel around him cuddling him close. Daddy smirked as he spiked up Harry's still wet hair, making it all stand up. Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth leaning into Daddy's warm chest. Harry began to lightly dose on his chest. Building a castle was hard work.

Minerva walked down the lawn, the severe expression on her face softening as she caught sight of them.

"Severus," she said "Hello Mr. Longbottom,"

"Hello Professor, I was just leaving," Neville waved good bye to them as he jogged back to the castle intent on a nice long shower.

"Minerva," Snape greeted, he was loath to wake Harry so he didn't move.

"I've just come from Filch's office,"

"Oh? How's Miss Parkinson faring? Regretting it yet?" Snape knew he was smirking, and he knew she could hear the happiness in his voice.

"She will, spending her every free moment in detention with Filch will give her some time to think" she said lowly, she had been outraged to hear what she had tried to do to Harry.

"Have you heard form young Mr. Weasley again?" Snape asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Harry.

"Yes, he came into my office again today asking about Harry if he was alright. Although he still refuses to visit him," she shook her head. "stubborn boy,"

"Yes well, I'm not sure Harry needs that drama right now on top of everything else" Snape said running a hand through Harry's spikey hair affectionately. Harry was finally starting to heal.


	53. Chapter 53 Potions and Picnics

Chapter Forty Six

Harry was leaning his head on Daddy's shoulder as he carried him out of the nursery. He had just woken up from his morning nap and he was still a little sleepy.

"Yesterday was a lot of fun wasn't it my Harry?" Daddy asked his voice doing that nice rumble Harry liked.

Harry nodded, content to suck on his dummy and not answer him verbally.

"We are going to spend today outside as well," Daddy said idly _accioing_ a black bag to himself. He started filling it with a few things for Harry and some food items for the day.

Harry made a humming noise, to show he was listening.

"We could have a picnic," Daddy said looking down at him.

Harry smiled at him from behind his dummy, nodding shyly.

"You like that, do you?" He asked smirking slightly.

Daddy moved throughout their chambers packing everything they needed, letting Harry cuddle in his arms quietly.

"Come sleepy boy, let's get your shoes on,"

"Whe'e we's gonna go Daddy?" Harry asked from behind his dummy.

"I was thinking we could go on a potion ingredients hunt through the forbidden forest and then we can have lunch by the lake, but no swimming today it's a bit chillier than yesterday,"

"No fishies?" Harry asked a slight pout on his face.

"No fish today dove," Daddy said slipping on Harry's shoes.

"aww,"

Snape ruffled his hair and set him down gently on the floor. He took Harry's hand in his own, lifting the bag in the other. He took Harry's dummy and slipped it into the bag, "I'd like to hear your voice a bit, today." He teased him leading him out of the dungeons.

…..

"Careful about the mud Harry," Daddy warned his focus mostly on the low green plant in front of him.

"What's dat Daddy?" Harry asked crouching down next to him. He had a muddy handprint on his tan shorts, from when he had decided it would be a good idea to see how deep the one of the mud puddles went.

"This is a Corpse flower, It's very useful for my version of the pepper up potion that I make for the hospital wing," Daddy explained carefully cutting it by the root and storing it in one of the glass vials he brought.

"Oh," Harry said he switched to crawling on his knees and turned around not caring that he was getting covered in mud and leaves. "Oooh d'er's 'nother one!" Harry said snatching it out of the ground and holding it up proudly for Daddy.

Daddy smiled at him taking the (dandelion) flower from Harry and putting it in a vial. "I want this one to go on out table, I think it's too nice to put in a potion,"

Harry smiled he loved when Daddy displayed his stuff where people could see it.

"I need a few more things and then we can have out lunch," Daddy said standing. He reached for Harry hand before making a face at the sight of it. His hand was covered in mud, no skin was visible.

"I see you were playing with some mud," he commented sardonically raising an eyebrow at Harry's sheepish grin.

"I was lookin ta see how fars it go," Harry explained.

"Ah, and did you find the end?"

"Uh huh there was lotsa gross squishy stuffs!" Harry said happily laughing at Daddy's grossed out face.

"You will be having a nice loooong bath later," Daddy muttered, casting a quick cleaning charm on Harry's hands and knees.

"Wif bubbles?"

"Lots of Bubbles, what kind of bath doesn't have bubbles?"

"Da borin' kin'," Harry chirped, skipping ahead of him.

"Quite so,"

…

"Daddeeeeeeee," Harry whined stumbling behind him as Daddy strode ahead looking for another plant.

"I thought you were going to help me?" Daddy called over his shoulder.

"I was but it gots borin'," Harry called back kicking a stone in the dirt.

Daddy hmphed, as he glanced over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Come, I'll show you something that will interest you," Daddy beckoned him over. Harry bounded over looking at him expectantly.

"This is a venus fly trap, watch what happens when I put a leaf near it," Daddy carefully held a small leaf right next to the plant. Harry watched avidly, gasping dramatically when the plant snatched the leaf in it's jaws and swallowed it.

"It eated it!" Harry said kneeing down to get a good look at it.

"Not to close Harry,"

"Is it gonna eat me Daddy?!" Harry asked getting scared and scrambling to hide behind him. Daddy burst out laughing scooping him up and planting a kiss on the clean part of his cheek.

"No dove it can't eat you you're a bit too big,"

"Oh," Harry blushing a little in embarrassment.

TBC...


	54. Chapter 54 Potions and Picnics, pt2

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Daddy said holding the 'Y' a little longer than usual.

"Can we get a pet?" Harry asked giving him his cutest smile, the one where his dimples showed a lot.

Daddy put him down again. "Why don't you pick out a rock to take home, it can be your pet,"

"A rock?" Harry looked at him unimpressed.

"Rocks are…fun," Daddy said making his face look all excited.

"No." Harry said pursing his lips.

"Not buying it?"

"Nope,"

"I tried," Daddy murmured.

He ran a hand through Harry's hair, "I just don't think a pet is a great idea," Daddy said gently. He hated seeing Harry sad.

"Oh," Harry said looking down at his shoes he was quiet for a moment, "Hey! Look!"

"Harry?"

"A f'og!" Harry cried picking up a slimy green frog that had been hiding between the grass.

"Oh joy," Daddy deadpanned, less than thrilled.

"Can I keep him? P'ease Daddy?" Harry begged flashing him that smile.

"Err…"

"I'll take ca'e of it and everythin'!" Harry said bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Those things are filled with disease and germs…"

"dat's fine, I'll wash it off,"

"Harry, you can't wash off disease and germs." Daddy said looking at the frog with an upturned lip.

"I'll keep it in a cage,"

"Alright, fine but it does not stay in your nursery or the kitchen," Daddy said sternly.

"Deal," Harry said hugging Daddy tightly with one hand, holding the frog in the other. He suddenly became very tired, his eyes heavy. He lifted his thumb to his mouth.

"Harry don't touch your face after you've touched the frog," Daddy said pulling his hand away from his mouth.

"Want my thumb," Harry whined.

"It's not sanitary,"

"NO!" Harry yelled yanking his hand away and scowling at Daddy.

"Harry," Daddy warned, giving him his serious eyes.

"NO! NO! NO!" Harry screeched.

"Harry James we do not say no to Daddy," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

Daddy unfolded his arms slowly he took the frog from Harrys hand and placed it on the ground placing a spell on it so it couldn't hop away. Daddy took Harry by the arm and turned him to his side, making him bend over a bit.

"Daddy, p'ease," Harry begged suddenly afraid of getting punished.

"Ten swats," he said, he knew Harry had bad experience with spanking. But, he needed to show him that Daddy was firm but he wouldn't harm him for no reason. He raised his hand and gave him ten sharp smacks on his nappied bum. He made sure that they were hard enough that he would feel the sting for a bit but light enough to not bruise or cause him damage.

"Ouch!" Harry said once he let him up, tears in his eyes.

"We do not say no to Daddy, Harry,"

"Sorry Daddy," he whispered, the tears spilling over.

"All is forgiven," he said bringing him in for a hug. He held him close for a moment before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You took that very well, I'm very proud of you," Daddy said warmly.

Harry gave him a small smile rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

"How about some lunch now?" Daddy asked, conjuring a cage for the frog and placing it in. He handed it to Harry and placed a hand on his back guiding him out of the forest.

…

Daddy handed Harry the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had made him, taking out a cucumber and cream cheese for himself.

"Fank's Daddy," Harry said taking a big bite of it. Daddy had even cut off the crust just the way Harry liked it.

"Enjoy it," Daddy said, giving him a rare full smile. "I'm glad you came with me today, did you have fun?"

"Uh huh! I gotsa p'ay in mud an' dirt and I gotsa f'og," Harry said excitedly not noticing the peanut butter all over his face.

"I enjoyed today as well, I got to spend it with my favourite person in the world,"

"Who?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"Hmmm, well they have black hair,"

"Uhh, Aun' Minnie?" Harry asked wracking his brain for someone with black hair.

"No… _he_ ," Daddy said using his thumb to wipe some of the peanut butter off his face and onto a napkin.

"OH!" Harry laughed, "sorry Daddy, it's Neville,"

"Silly boy," Daddy said affectionately "I'm referring to you," He said tickling Harry on his tummy, Harry squirmed away trying to keep his giggles in.

" _Me_?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"Yes," Daddy said giving him a kiss on his forehead. "And I wouldn't trade you for anyone else."

That made Harry feel warm inside. "Love you, Daddy," Harry said giving him a peanut buttery kiss.

"I love you too, Harry,"


	55. Chapter 55 Icky Sicky

Just a little note: I know they have potions but honestly it's not very interesting if he just swallows a potion and poof he's better so…yeah.

Harry whimpered, grabbing at Charlie's robes so he couldn't put him down.

"Come on bud, I just gotta put you down for a minute," Charlie said still trying to put him on the couch. "I won't even put you in the playpen," he offered. He really needed to pee and Harry just wouldn't let him go.

"No," he mewled, squeezing the fabric tighter. He just didn't want to be put down he was so cold and Charlie was warm.

"Harry-"

"P'ease," he begged, looking at him with sad eyes.

"You're killing me with that face," Charlie said, he sighed in defeat he could hold it for a bit.

He hiked the baby up higher on his hip. "You've been very clingy today, are you feeling okay?"

Harry looked at him confused.

"Well when Ron was a kid whenever he wasn't feeling well he would be very clingy," Charlie explained moving to the kitchen.

"Cold," Harry told him resting his head on Charlie's shoulder, he really wanted Daddy but Daddy had just told him last night how proud he was of him for not freaking out every time Daddy left the room, and Harry didn't want to ruin it.

Charlie pulled open one of the drawers revealing a bunch of first aid stuff including a muggle thermometer. He picked it up and held it to Harry's mouth.

"Open up please,"

Harry shook his head, whining in his throat.

"Come on if you don't open I'll have to do it through your bum, and you don't want that," Charlie said wiggling it a little.

Harry gave him a half hearted glare as he opened his mouth. Charlie stuck it in his mouth, gently pushing his jaw closed, now they needed to wait.

After a minute Charlie tugged it out of Harry's unresisting mouth. He turned it over to see what it said and held in a gasp. Harry had a one hundred and three degree fever. Poor thing no wonder he was so clingy.

Charlie knew he needed to get Snape but he didn't want Harry to freak out that his temperature was so high. First needed to change Harry's nappy, and he knew he would be getting a lot of tears over that. Harry had been adamant about not being changed today and no wonder why, it probably felt freezing. He put a hand on Harry's head running his hand through his unruly hair. He carried him to the nursery laying him down slowly. He shushed him gently when Harry started whimpering, pulling down his shorts. He quickly untapped the nappy, Harry's whines growing louder.

"Cold, no Cha'lie. P'ease," he cried his eyes brimming with tears.

"I know I know, but I have to change you, buddy," Charlie said going as fast as he could, he made sure he was 100% clean before spreading some cream on his bum and privates not needing him to get a rash on top of being sick. Harry was full out crying, trying to squirm away from the cold cream. He taped up the new nappy, rubbing circles on Harry's exposed tummy, to help soothe him. He rolled up the dirty nappy with one hand and threw it in the bin.

He pulled up Harry's shorts, he wanted to put him in pajamas but he knew Harry would throw a fit over it, so he would let Snape take of it. Harry reached for him to upset to talk. He scooped him up and let him cuddle close, as he grabbed Harry's special blankey from his crib. He wrapped it around Harry satisfied when his cries died down.

"It's a very nice blanket, did Daddy give it to you?" Charlie asked bouncing him lightly as he carried him through Snape's office.

"Nu uh, M'am Pompy did," Harry said his words slurring a bit. He needed to rest. Charlie pulled open the door his mind flashing to a few weeks ago when he had done this. Although, then Harry had almost been _crucioed,_ now the girl was in Azkaban after she had been forced to clean all the bedpans and toilets in the castle.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked stopping his lesson on Amoretia, his eyes trained on Harry.

"Yeah," Charlie said walking over to him. Harry was laying on his shoulder passively, to tired and weak to reach out for his Daddy.

"Harry?" Snape asked concerned that Harry had not acknowledged his presence.

Harry made a noise in his throat reaching out for him with shaking hands.

Snape took him from Charlie checking him for any bone injuries.

"What happened," he snapped at Charlie his mind going into a panic, he had never seen Harry like this.

"He's got a super high fever and he's barely eaten anything today." Charlie said placing a gentle hand on Harry's head.

Snape placed his lips on Harry's forehead, double checking what Charlie said.

"He does, and he's wheezing," he said. "Damn," he whispered. He turned back to his quiet seventh years who were all watching, with pity in their eyes.

He raised his voice so they could all hear him, "Class dismissed, we will be continuing on Tuesday," Harry whined at the volume, his ears and head ringing.

"Hush," Snape murmured holding him tighter, he swept out of the classroom, leaving Charlie to follow.

TBC…


	56. Chapter 56 Icky Sicky pt 2

He raised his voice so they could all hear him, "Class dismissed, we will be continuing on Tuesday," Harry whined at the volume, his ears and head ringing.

"Hush," Snape murmured holding him tighter, he swept out of the classroom, leaving Charlie to follow.

TBC…

"Da-daddy," Harry said his voice tight, he had a hand over his mouth.

"One second," he wanted to get some potions in him before Harry got worse. He had some already measured out.

"Dad-dy," Harry burped his eyes watering.

"Harry I know you're not feeling well but I need to ge-" Harry promptly threw up all over himself, Snape and the floor before bursting into tears and wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Uch," Charlie said inching away from them, drawing his wand. He cleaned up the mess on the floor with a wave of it but the mess on them was a bit harder to deal with.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. Please don't cry, we will get cleaned up. I'm not mad." Daddy said, he continued trying to soothe him as he carried him to the bathroom. But before he shut the door he called to Charlie,

"Thank you for this morning, I'll write you when he's better," Before slamming the bathroom door shut hoping Charlie got the message to leave.

"S-sorry Daddy, sor-ry, Di-din' muh-mean to,"

"Don't apologize dove, you couldn't control it," he stripped Harry down to his nappy, putting all of the dirty clothes in a bag, he pulled off his outer robes and inner ones and stuffed them in the bag as well, leaving him in his pants and shirt sleeves.

"Is your stomach still upset?" Daddy asked brushing the sweaty hair off his forehead. Harry shook his head, still crying.

"Alright, I believe a bath is in order," He said using his wand to quickly fill it and then warm it. He usually liked to let it run normally while he undressed and talked with Harry but today he wanted his baby clean and comfortable as soon as possible.

Harry was quiet, his tears finally stopping, he would sniffle occasionally. Daddy took off his nappy, made sure he was clean and then gently settled him in the bath. Harry immediately tried to get out shivering all over.

"No, no, sit, you need to get clean,"

"Bu' it's cold," he said reaching for him.

"That's because I made it luke warm, I need your fever to come down or I'll need to take you to poppy,"

"No m'am pompy!" Harry folded his arms across his shivering chest stamping a foot weakly in the water.

Daddy chuckled, "Then get back in and I'll wash you quickly,"

Harry grumbled as he sat back down, still shivering. Daddy was true to his word he didn't do his hair, he washed his entire body with soap in record time, then washed it all off. Daddy hummed softly as he picked him up and set him on the mat. Harry began to whimper, goose bumps covering his entire body. Daddy cast a warm charm on the towel before quickly, but gently drying him off. He wrapped him in the still warm towel and carried him into the nursery. He dressed him in a nappy, footie pajamas and his thankfully clean blankey.

"Comfortable?" Daddy asked taking him to the couch to cuddle.

Harry nodded, "Dummy?"

"You want a dummy?" Daddy asked _accioing_ one to them. He popped the purple dummy into Harry's waiting mouth, watching as his body relaxed further from the extra comfort.

"That's it, just close your eyes, Daddy will hold you," he murmured patting Harry's nappied bum as he rocked him with his body. Harry watched him with heavy lidded eyes, the green glazed over. His poor baby was so sick.

He knew he should try to get a few potions into Harry, but he remembered madame Pomfrey telling him that they weakened a person immune system since it did all the work. He didn't want to weaken Harry's anymore than it already was. He started whispering all about the uses and benefits of having a personal potions lab to push Harry the rest of the way to sleep. He smiled to himself as Harry dropped off soon after, sucking on his dummy.

He was glad that the frog- Jasper the third, (who the second and first were Snape did not know) had died a week ago, since he would have gotten rid of it while Harry was sick. They had of course had to have a funeral, inviting Neville, Minerva, Charlie and, even Hermione had been allowed to come. Harry had made Snape give him a eulogy, and Harry had picked flowers for his grave.

…

Harry slept fitfully for a painfully short forty-five minutes before waking up, in a pool of his own sweat. Daddy was sitting on the end of the couch with Harry's head in his lap reading a book.

"You're awake," he whispered, he had dimmed the torches along the walls.

"Hot," Harry croaked kicking off his blankey. He started unzipping his pajamas, needing to cool down. His throat was burning and it was hard to talk and swallow.

"Wait, Harry, come here," Harry grumbled as he crawled across the couch to Daddy. Daddy pulled out his wand and cast a cool charm on Harry, who sighed happily at the feeling.

"Better?" He smirked. Harry nodded, he spied his dummy that had fallen out and popped it back in his mouth sucking on it as he climbed into Daddy's lap.

"Merlin, how do you have any water left in you?" Daddy said conjuring a wet cloth and running it all over Harry's face and hands, trying to cool him down a bit more. Harry was panting around his dummy, sweat gathering on his forehead and on his neck.

"Daddy," Harry whined pulling at the collar of his pj's, "Wan' off,"

Snape knew that the second he got them off Harry would begin shivering again, it was Murphy's law. He cast another cooling charm and a refreshing charm on Harry.

Harry sighed and leaned back onto him. "Hu'ts Daddy,"

"What does dove?"

Harry patted his throat gently, pointing to show Daddy.

"Your throat?"

Harry nodded.

Daddy _accioed_ a bottle to them, "This is cold, it will help soothe it,"

He held it to Harry's lips, having taken out his dummy. Harry latched on letting Daddy hold it, it still hurt but it was a little better.

TBC…


	57. Chapter 57 Icky Sicky pt3

Harry woke up on the couch again, though this time Daddy wasn't here. He squinted in the semi darkness trying to find him. Harry sat up groaning softly, his head felt like a heard of hippogriffs was fighting over a pheasant in it. He looked around again, Daddy still wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. Maybe he had gotten tired of taking care of him…

Harry lowered his head, eyes burning with unshed tears. He should have known that he would leave him, that he would get tired and stop wanting to be his Daddy. Just like Lucius said, Daddy didn't want him anymore, being sick had been the straw that broke the camels back.

Harry carefully climbed off the couch, the low flickering light was making his head hurt more. He needed medicine. Harry wasn't sure if he was 100% little right now. He felt kid of like he was floating in between.

Harry stumbled across the room, his eyes refusing to stay open fully. He remembered when he had used to get sick at the Dursleys. They had ignored that he was sick, forcing him to do his chores anyway even if they were outside in the winter. They would stuff him in his cupboard locking him in if they thought he was in any way contagious, sometimes for days on end. Harry sighed, as he reached the table, collapsing into a kitchen chair. He could barely stand on his feet anymore, his body felt really weak, like a breeze could knock him over.

Harry thought of the orphanage, if Daddy didn't want him maybe Henry would like to be his friend…. What if Daddy had gone to get Emily to get him? Harry whimpered at the thought his hands going to protect his bottom. He never wanted to see Emily again. The Dursleys would have made him go back to her, especially because he hated her so much. Uncle Vernon used to love making Harry do things he hated, always making him clean out the garbage bins with a toothbrush then telling him that was only toothbrush he'd be given.

Harry knew he needed medicine if he was going to be able to run away before Emily got here. He slowly stood up holding onto the table for support. He reached up to the cabinet with all of the potions, but his fingers just fell short. Daddy was so much taller than him, Harry would never be able to reach it. He looked around, his eyes landing on the kitchen chair. He pulled it over to the cupboard shushing it when it scraped loudly across the floor. What if they were waiting until he woke up? He needed to stay quiet so they wouldn't catch him.

He climbed on the chair, his knees shaking a little. He reached up pulling the cupboard door open. The little bit of air that the door caused sent Harry into shivers all over again. Harry struggled to stay up right, his body was trembling so much. Daddy has a lot of potions, Harry didn't know where to start. Muggle medicine was so much easier, it said right on the bottle what it did, these potions were all in glass vials with Daddy's messy scrawl labeling them.

Harry remembered that once he had stolen a few pills from the medicine cabinet for his cough and Uncle Vernon had beat him and made him sleep outside, in February!

Harry flinched at the phantom cold, that had been awful. He started reading the labels trying to find one that sounded semi useful.

Aha!

Pepper up Potion, and it was Daddy's version so it was better!

Harry smiled his Daddy was so smart. His smile faded as he remembered why he was doing this, Daddy was giving him away.

Harry took the bottle, uncorking it and gagging at the pungent smell.

"Bottoms up," he whispered. He tipped the bottle back swallowing the entire thing. It never occurred to him how many doses it was.

TBC….

Please comment!


	58. Chapter 58 Icky Sicky pt 4

Harry woke up on the couch again, though this time Daddy wasn't here. He squinted in the semi darkness trying to find him. Harry sat up groaning softly, his head felt like a heard of hippogriffs was fighting over a pheasant in it. He looked around again, Daddy still wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. Maybe he had gotten tired of taking care of him…

Harry lowered his head, eyes burning with unshed tears. He should have known that he would leave him, that he would get tired and stop wanting to be his Daddy. Just like Lucius said, Daddy didn't want him anymore, being sick had been the straw that broke the camels back.

Harry carefully climbed off the couch, the low flickering light was making his head hurt more. He needed medicine. Harry wasn't sure if he was 100% little right now. He felt kid of like he was floating in between.

Harry stumbled across the room, his eyes refusing to stay open fully. He remembered when he had used to get sick at the Dursleys. They had ignored that he was sick, forcing him to do his chores anyway even if they were outside in the winter. They would stuff him in his cupboard locking him in if they thought he was in any way contagious, sometimes for days on end. Harry sighed, as he reached the table, collapsing into a kitchen chair. He could barely stand on his feet anymore, his body felt really weak, like a breeze could knock him over.

Harry thought of the orphanage, if Daddy didn't want him maybe Henry would like to be his friend…. What if Daddy had gone to get Emily to get him? Harry whimpered at the thought his hands going to protect his bottom. He never wanted to see Emily again. The Dursleys would have made him go back to her, especially because he hated her so much. Uncle Vernon used to love making Harry do things he hated, always making him clean out the garbage bins with a toothbrush then telling him that was only toothbrush he'd be given.

Harry knew he needed medicine if he was going to be able to run away before Emily got here. He slowly stood up holding onto the table for support. He reached up to the cabinet with all of the potions, but his fingers just fell short. Daddy was so much taller than him, Harry would never be able to reach it. He looked around, his eyes landing on the kitchen chair. He pulled it over to the cupboard shushing it when it scraped loudly across the floor. What if they were waiting until he woke up? He needed to stay quiet so they wouldn't catch him.

He climbed on the chair, his knees shaking a little. He reached up pulling the cupboard door open. The little bit of air that the door caused sent Harry into shivers all over again. Harry struggled to stay up right, his body was trembling so much. Daddy has a lot of potions, Harry didn't know where to start. Muggle medicine was so much easier, it said right on the bottle what it did, these potions were all in glass vials with Daddy's messy scrawl labeling them.

Harry remembered that once he had stolen a few pills from the medicine cabinet for his cough and Uncle Vernon had beat him and made him sleep outside, in February!

Harry flinched at the phantom cold, that had been awful. He started reading the labels trying to find one that sounded semi useful.

Aha!

Pepper up Potion, and it was Daddy's version so it was better!

Harry smiled his Daddy was so smart. His smile faded as he remembered why he was doing this, Daddy was giving him away.

Harry took the bottle, uncorking it and gagging at the pungent smell.

"Bottoms up," he whispered. He tipped the bottle back swallowing the entire thing. It never occurred to him how many doses it was.

TBC….

Please comment!

Needs some sort of reaction

Blames himself – snape

Hyperactive harry?

Harry licked the last of it off his lips, before putting the empty bottle back. Harry looked down to see how far it was, but his head began to spin, the world turning on it's axis. How much potion was in there? He took a step back only to realize he was on a chair _not_ the floor. He felt his body tip back, he wildly flailed his arms trying to keep himself from falling but it was to late. He fell backward hitting the hard stone with a loud thump. Harry didn't have time to process what he had done before excruciating pain shot through his entire body. Harry began to scream, tears running down his face. He couldn't get up. Every time he moved more pain would flare up causing him to cry harder.

"Harry!" Daddy came running in, his wand out eyes searching everywhere.

"NO! no! Don' take me! Don' take me!" he screamed wishing he could run away from him. As Daddy came closer, his had was fogging up his hearing growing fuzzy. Harry wasn't sure how many Daddy's were in front of him.

Daddy looked around his eyes landing on the open Potions cupboard the empty bottle of Pepper up telling all he needs to know.

"Harry, where does it hurt?" Daddy asked loudly, crouching down next to him. Harry kept crying, Daddy was for sure going to give him away now.

"Harry?" Daddy asked more gently carding a hand through his hair.

"E'vee' ere," he sobbed trying to lift his trembling hand to wipe away some tears. Daddy beat him to it, wiping away his tears and brushing away his hair form his face.

"Why didn't you call for me?" he asked while waving his wand over Harry's body. He also _accioed_ a bunch of different potion bottles to himself muttering about child proofing all the cupboards.

Harry didn't answer, he didn't want Daddy to know that he knew his plan. He tried reaching for him but he couldn't tell which one was the real one.

"You have a sprained wrist and a shallow cut on the back of your head, will you let me bandage them?"

Harry looked up at all the Daddy's, his heart squeezing. This was probably the last time Daddy would care for him. He nodded meekly, waiting to be picked up (probably for the last time.)

Daddy scooped him carefully, taking care not to knock his wrist or head against anything. He sat him up on the kitchen table. He popped open a few of the bottles mixing a few of them on a spoon before holding it up to Harry's mouth.

"Swallow this quickly please, I would rather not deal with Poppy's over bearingness,"

Harry opened up without complaint, his vision was blurring. He swallowed down the potion grimacing as it burned down his throat.

Daddy was quiet as he wrapped his wrist in a bandage, and cleaned his cut before putting a band aid on it. He carried Harry to the couch, where he _accioed_ another potion coaxing him to open his mouth he gave him three drops of it before sending it off.

"That will also help counter act the ill effects of your overdose." He said quietly. "Harry why did you not call for me? I would have given you medicine," Daddy said sounding sad, but his face was blank when Harry looked at him. Harry looked down at his hands, Daddy had even put a cool Spider-man sticker on his wrist. His vision had cleared, and his hearing was getting better by the minute.

"Ca-ause Daddy's given' Harry 'way and I's gots to be dependant," Harry squinted at him trying to make all the Daddy's into one.

"I'm giving you away? To whom?" Daddy asked.

"To Emily." Harry whispered, it was so much scarier saying it out loud. Finally, there was only one Daddy in front of him.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Daddy cupped his cheek.

Harry didn't answer wishing he had something to suck on, but he was afraid to put his thumb in his mouth, Daddy said that thumbs had lots of germs.

"Harry," Daddy said gently nudging his chin with his until he met his eyes. "I love you more than the world, I would never give you away. Ever. You could destroy our entire home and I would still love you. Harry you are my _son_."

"Even when Harry's sick and icky?" Harry asked sniffling.

"Especially when Harry's sick Icky," Daddy said placing a kiss on his still burning forehead.

Harry whimpered, tears filling his eyes again. He was feeling so many things he didn't know what to focus on.

"Oh dove, come here," Daddy pulled him into his chest. Talking in a rumble that Harry could feel as he lay on him. Harry kept crying not even sure why.

"I can tell your feeling a bit more little today, that's okay just let it happen," Daddy said changing his position to laying across his lap, face up.

Harry gazed up at him through wet lashes, Daddy humming softly as he turned Harry towards his chest, and started patting his bottom.

Harry whined, wanting a dummy. Daddy hummed in thought, "What is it?" he cooed, he ran a finger down Harrys cheek. Harry turned his head catching Daddy's finger in his mouth and sucking on it.

"You must be hungry," Daddy said, he let Harry suck on his finger, as he _accioed_ a premade bottle to himself. Harry brought up his uninjured hand to hold onto Daddy's hand, closing his eyes tiredly.

"You're very little right now," Daddy murmured wiggling his hand a little and laughing softly as Harry, eyes still closed, scrunched up his nose and gently bit the finger to stop it wiggling.

He let Harry suck on it, not wanting him to start crying again. He gazed down at his very little boy. It broke his heart that Harry still felt like he was replaceable like it wouldn't devastate him to lose Harry. He would never let anyone take him again, Harry needed someone to cherish and protect him and Snape was the man to do it.


	59. Chapter 59 Everybody wants to be a cat

Harry was digging through his toy chest trying to find his black cat costume. Daddy was grading boring papers in his office, so Harry thought that he couldn't hear him. Harry had decided he wanted to play dress up, and he was going to put on a show for Cesar and Kayla. He was going to sing his favourite song from the movie The Aristicats. Daddy had just watched it with him yesterday and it was now one Harry's favourites. Aha! He found it. He pulled out his cat ears, and he also needed something for the nose. Harry looked around wondering what he could use. He spotted a pack of markers on the floor from when he was colouring earlier. He walked over searching through the box snatching up the black one. He added it to his pile and scooped it all up into his arms before making his way back to the couch. He left his costume on the couch grabbing the marker and sprinting to the washroom. He leaned over the counter and uncapped the marker, colouring half of his nose in messy black marker. Next he drew three shaky lines on both of his cheeks for whiskers. He admired his work for a minute before capping the marker and going to put on the rest of his costume. Once dressed he took his spot on 'stage' (the coffee table) holding up his Daddy's hairbrush that he stole from the bathroom as his microphone. He readjusted his cat ears and took a deep breath.

" _E'erybody wan's to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat who know where it's at_." Harry sang dragging out the _knows_ , and swiveling his hips, giggling when his tail tickled his leg.

 _"E'erybody's pickin' up d'at feline beat, 'cause e'erythin' else is obsteet. Now a squa'e wif a horn, makes you wish you weren' born, ever'time he plays;"_ Dragging out the _he plays,_ Harry jumped off the table dancing along the imaginary music. He pretended the hairbrush was a trumpet and played it making the required sound effects.

" _Wow Harry you rock!" Cesar yelled waving his arms around._

 _"You're even better than that witch on the radio that Daddy always listens to!_ " _Kayla said dancing along with Harry._

Harry waved his arms up and down as he wiggled his bum around trying to keep his giggles in as he sang all the words he remembered.

"E'erybody wan's to be a cat!" Harry sang loudly, he forgot the rest of the song so he just kept singing that line, jumping and dancing around the living room, singing into his 'microphone'.

"E'erybody wan's to be a-"

"Harry?" Harry whipped his head around his eyes wide as saucers. Daddy stood in the doorway of his office his lips twitching, eyes dancing with mirth.

Harry choked on his voice not knowing what to say. He felt his whole face hat up in embarrassment, dropping the brush he bolted for his nursery and slammed the door shut leaning all his weight against it.

He heard Daddy walk across the room knocking softly on his door. "Please let me in Harry, there's no need to be embarrassed I thought it was….endearing," Daddy said, although Harry could hear his voice quiver slightly like he was trying not to laugh.

"Not! Ne'er see Daddy 'gain!" Harry called through the door, he had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. He knew he must be bright red.

"Harry, it's me I won't make fun of you,"

"Nu uh!"

Daddy was quiet for a while, then,

"What if Daddy sang it to, then will you come out?"

"Daddy sings?"

"Yes,"

"Wif the ears and tail?"

"I'll wear the ears but I draw the line at the tail." Daddy said his voice taking on a stern tone. Harry laughed at the mental image of his Daddy in the black ears and tail. He slid the ears off and stuck them through the crack in the door.

"The things I do," he heard him grumble.

"Everybody wants to be a cat," Daddy said in a monotone.

"Dat's not singin' Daddy!"

"I was under the impression it was,"

"No," Harry scoffed opening the door. He put his hands on his hips a grin spreading across his face. Daddy looked very scary in his full teaching robes, his hair long and straight but the effect was ruined by the big furry cat ears on his head, pulling the hair back from his face.

"You gotsa sing it Daddy," Harry said putting on his serious face.

"I just did,"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"Yes…I…did!" Daddy said scooping him up growling at him.

Harry laughed and growled back bumping his nose against Daddy's.

"Copy me, _E'erybody wan's to be a cat_ ," Harry sang, looking expectantly at him.

"Everybody wants to be a cat," Daddy said.

"Sing it," Harry growled.

" _Everybody wants to be a cat,"_ Daddy sang in his melodious voice, challenging Harry with his eyes.

" _Cause a cats the only cat who knows wheres it's at,"_ Harry dragged out the _knows_ , grinning when Daddy did the same.

 _"Cause a cats the only cat who knows wheres it's at," Daddy copied, taking one of his hands and swaying to the song with him. Harry placed his other hand on Daddy's shoulder._

 _"e'eryones pickin up on that feline beat, cause e'erthin' else is absteet,"_ Daddy and Harry sang together, although Daddy sang the right lyrics. Daddy danced around with Harry in his arms, both of them singing the song together smiling and laughing.

 _Everybody wants to be a cat,_

 _because a cat's the only cat_

 _who knows where it's at._

 _Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,_

 _'cause everything else is obsolete._

 _Now a square with a horn,_

 _can make you wish you weren't born,_

 _ever'time he plays;_

 _and with a square in the act,_

 _he can set music back_

 _to the caveman days…._

Please comment, tell me what you thought!


	60. Chapter 60 Playing in the Park

"Alright Dove, Daddy needs to leave now," he gave Harry one last squeeze and then let him go taking a step back.

"Harry see's Daddy later?" Harry asked his heart beating painfully fast in his chest. He still got really nervous when Daddy left especially if he knew he would not be able to see him for a few hours at a time.

"Yes, now be good for Mr. Longbottom." He turned to Neville a grim expression on his face. "I expect him to come home happy and in one piece," he warned him menacingly.

"Of course professor. Harry and I are going to have a great day," he said going over to Harry and zipping up his sweater. He took Harry's hand in his own and nodded to Snape before walking out of the castle, Harry next to him.

"Daddy no wan' to p'ay wif Harry?" Harry asked Neville quietly as they were approaching the castle gates.

"Harry, of course your Daddy wants to play with you! He just has to go really boring teacher meetings all day, but I know he's going to miss you lots." Neville reassured him leading him down the path towards Hogsmeade. He was taking Harry to the park. For a while now, Harry had been begging Charlie to go to the littles park in Hogsmeade but Charlie was sick today so Neville had volunteered to take him. He had never seen Harry so excited and it made Neville happy to see his friend so care free and content. Harry skipped along next him, humming happily to himself.

Harry's eyes widened comically as he took in the park. There was everything! They had a huge red slide and a sand box and (Harry's personal favourite) the swings! Harry dashed forward snatching one of the chains for the swings and climbing on. He kicked his feet happily, and yelled "Neville come push me!"

Neville smiled as he jogged over and stood behind Harry he took hold of the two chains and pulled them as far back as he could before letting them go and giving Harry a push on his back.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Harry laughed as he swung up and down. He was pretending that he was flying like Daddy could and he was going to the moon to meet orange space aliens.

He played on the swings for a while until Neville's arms got to tired to push him.

"How about we go play in the sand? I have a surprise for you," Neville said pointing to the sand box.

"Kay!" Harry jumped off the swing landing with an 'oof' on the grass. He stood up and ran to the sand box before he got in, he pulled off his socks and shoes before Neville could reach him and sunk his toes into the soft sand.

"Oh Harry! Your Dad's going to kill me," Neville sighed shaking his head at Harry's smirk. "Great," he said sarcastically.

"Su'p'ise?" Harry asked sweetly tilting his head to the side.

"Here it is," Neville said pulling a small box out of his pocket. He unshrunk it with his wand and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at him shyly.

"Harry open?" he asked holding up the box.

Neville nodded, saddened inside that Harry still needed so much reassurance.

Harry smiled and opened the box gasping when he saw what was inside. "Shovels! An' a Bucke'!" Harry pulled out a bunch of brightly coloured shovels and big purple bucket.

"Can I build a castle with you?" Neville asked settling himself down in the sand across from Harry.

"Castle?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, we can build a sand castle, here I'll show you," Neville took one of the shovels and started scooping sand into the bucket. He used his wand and added some water to the bucket, mixing it with sand before slipping it over and pulling the bucket off. The sand had formed a perfect upside bucket shape.

"Woah!" Harry said in a hushed whisper. He reached for the bucket and filled it with sand before dumping it upside he frowned when all the sand came pouring out into an unshaped pile.

"It no wo'k for Harry," he pouted looking at Neville sadly.

"Awww, shnorkles don't pout. I'll help you," he offered picking up the bucket, he helped Harry refill it with sand before taking out his wand and adding some water. Harry scrunched his nose up at the nickname. Neville had called him that when he found out that Harry still had a cold left from he was sick.

"The water is the key, my Gran used to take me to the beach in the summer sometimes and I always built these." Neville said as he showed Harry how to mix it together.

"Okay, now dump it over, carefully," he watched as Harry tried again a hopeful expression on his face as he slid the bucket off the sand tower.

"We did it!" He cried happily. He clapped happily before refilling the bucket. Harry and Neville ended up trying to remake Hogwarts, Neville had transfigured a smaller bucket for the towers. Soon they had most of the castle standing including a moat for sharks and ducks.

…..

"Harry," Neville said trying to use his Daddy voice. He knew it wouldn't work the way Snape's did on Harry but it would still let him know he was displeased with him.

"No!" Harry yelled stamping his barefoot on the grass.

Neville had told Harry it was time to go, because he hadn't brought lunch for Harry and Harry was a bit pink from the sun, but Harry was not yet ready to leave.

"Harry Potter, we are leaving right now, put your socks and shoes on,"

"No! Not goin'. Never!"

"Harry,"

"Not! Neville big meany pants! Not like no more!" Harry screeched. He didn't care if the other littles in the park were looking at him, they needed to know how mean Neville is.

Neville walked forward and spun Harry around and swatted him on his bum twice. "Stop this now. We are leaving," he said quietly.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he turned around. "Harry no like Neville no more," he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I understand you're upset with me that does mean we throw a tantrum and scream." Neville said staying firm. It hurt when Harry said he didn't like him anymore but Snape had warned him to be firm or else Harry could get out of control.

…..

Harry been silent the entire way back to the castle. Walking ahead of Neville and occasionally sniffling. Neville sighed to himself, he didn't want Harry to stay mad at him but he knew he must be starving by now, his skin was sun burnt, and he needed a nappy change.

They reached Snapes office in silence, Neville letting them in. Snape wouldn't let Neville be in his rooms without him, so everything they needed was in his office.

Neville set out a changing mat on the cleared desk. He pulled out Cesar and set him on top of the mat trying to entice Harry to co-operate. Harry glared at him balefully as he climbed up cuddling Cesar close to his face.

Neville made quick work of changing him, rubbing a liberal amount of cream all over to hopefully prevent the rash he thought might be starting. He taped up the new nappy and pulled up his little boy shorts.

"I think you should wash your hands and face before lunch." Neville said picking him up and setting him down on the floor gently.

Harry shook his head 'no', still giving him the silent treatment.

"yes Harry," Neville said trying to scoop him up. Harry dodged his hands and crawled away as fast as he could keeping Cesar tucked under his chin with one of his hands.

"Harry stop this. I don't want to have to spank you but I will if I have to," Neville said. He hated threatening to spank him but he had no other choice.

Harry whimpered, burying his face in Cesar. Neville was silent as he picked him up and carried him through to the empty classroom and over to the sink.

Neville gently tugged Cesar away from Harry who growled quietly but said nothing. He put Cesar on the counter next to the sink. Neville washed Harry hands carefully getting all off the sand and dirt out from under his nails. He cupped his hand under the faucet and washed Harry face. Harry whined and tried to squirm away but to no avail, Neville cleaned his face thoroughly.

….

"NO!" Harry screamed kicking and squirming in his high chair. He didn't want yucky chicken! He wanted Daddy and he wanted him now! Neville was trying to calm him down but didn't want to be calm. He tried to slap away Nevilles hands and ended up hitting him in the face. Neville straightened up his face extremely angry.

"We do not _hit_." Neville said, he carefully and calmly unattached the tray and unbuckled Harry. Harry was quiet, looking up at Neville from underneath his fringe. Neville picked him up and carried him over to the couch in the office.

"Do you have anything to say?" Neville asked hoping Harry would say sorry and mean it so he wouldn't need to spank him.

Harry whimpered. "Want Daddy, no more meany Neville!"

Neville sighed. "I know you miss your Daddy, but that does mean you lash out and hurt people, you talk to me and tell me how you're feeling."

"Bad Neville!" Harry said trying to squirm away again.

Neville held in a sigh, Snape had warned him he needed to be firm and now he saw why. He pulled down Harry's shorts, leaving his nappy up.

Neville began to spank him, preferring to lecture him after. Harry whimpered with each swat but he never said anything.

Finally Neville stopped, the skin around the nappy bright red. Harry's shorts had fallen off during the spanking.

Harry ignored them and slid off Neville's lap running to one of the corners and curling up in it, crying hard. No one loved him anymore! Harry sobbed into his hands feeling very sorry for himself.

Neville put his face in his hands. He had no idea where to go from here. What if Harry was mad at him for forever? What if he never wanted to play with him again? Neville felt his heart giving a painful twist at this, he would miss Harry so much. Neville stood up to go and see if he could comfort him when the office door banged open an angry Snape marching in.

"Damn teachers meeting, waste of my time." He muttered darkly. He looked up and took in a stricken looking Longbottom and a crying Harry. He raised an eyebrow and gave Longbottom his most menacing look.

"Explain," he ordered.

"Harry was misbehaving so I spanked him and he ran away from me right after and is now curled up in the corner…He won't talk to me,"

Severus looked to Harry who looked to have not heard him come in. He nodded towards Longbottom. "Thank you, I will take care of him. You may go for the day. I…appreciate your help today," he said tightly.

"No problem Professor….Erm, Professor?" Neville asked fiddling with his shirt sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Harry hates me now?" he asked quietly.

Severus sighed, he had known Harry would give Neville a hard time today but he had not anticipated Neville being affected by it.

"He will not hate you, he just gets…touchy when I am gone. I will make sure he does not hate you," he promised ushering the boy out. He had missed his son all day and he wanted to stop his tears.

"Oh Harry, come to Daddy," he held out his arms.

Harry looked up his eyes red and puffy. "Daddy," he croaked. He scrambled up and ran into Daddy's arms burying his face in his robes.

"Harry tell me what happened today," he said quietly.

"Harry went to park, Harry bad and gets lotsa spanks," he said sadly.

"I heard,"

"Daddy mad?"

"No I'm not mad, but I would like you to apologize to Mr. Longbottom tomorrow."

"Kay, Daddy," Harry said sniffling and cuddling into Daddy. He had missed him so much it was like there was a big hole in his tummy when Daddy was gone.

Daddy picked him up, grabbing Cesar before using magic to put everything back to where it was supposed to be in their rooms and settling down with Harry on the couch.

"Daddy missed you today Dove," Daddy said quietly petting his hair.

"Harry misses Daddy too,"

"Is that you were naughty today?" Daddy asked knowingly.

"Uh huh, Nevilles not same and he's not as cuddly," Harry said more tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh dove, Neville isn't supposed to replace me, he can be your friend, you can have both of us,"

"Bof?"

"Yes,"

"And Daddy no sad?"

"No, Harry I won't be sad," Daddy said cuddling him close and kissing his head. He rubbed his back soothingly, "Daddy loves you no matter what,"


	61. Chapter 61 Potions and Notions

Daddy guided his hand as he stirred the potion clock wise, carefully counting eleven stirs. Daddy had finally let Harry come into his potions lab and help him make a super important potion. Harry was helping Daddy make a fever reducer potion for the hospital wing.

"Harry, Daddy needs to grab something from the classroom so I need to put you in your playpen."

Harry whined, he hated going in the playpen!

"Harry stays here," he said smiling as he evaded Daddy's hands. Daddy raised an eyebrow and tried to lift him again. "P'ease Daddy! Harry be's good," he begged giving him the puppy eye look.

"Harry it is extremely dangerous to leave you here unattended with a potion,"

"Harry's not a dunderhead Daddy!" Harry said putting his hands on his hips.

"I know you are not, but Daddy is…concerned,"

"Harry be good boy," he smiled wide.

Daddy pinched the bridge of his nose, "I never implied you were not, however you need to go in the playpen. It is not up for discussion,"

"But-"

Daddy seemed to have lost patience. He spun Harry around and landed three sharp smacks on his bottom.

"Ouch!" Harry cried sniffling. Daddy was mean!

"You need to listen to Daddy when he tells you something," Daddy said giving him the no nonsense eyes.

"But Harry's good..." he whined trailing off when he caught sight of Daddy's angry face.

"Harry you will let me put you in the playpen. I do not want to hear anymore whining." Daddy said using his scary 'Daddy voice'.

Harry whimpered lowering his head. He knew Daddy only used _that_ voice when he really needed to, but Harry still felt guilty every time he did, like Harry had been exceptionally bad enough to earn it. Harry felt all of the fight leave him, his body becoming more floppy and loose.

Harry felt more tears fill his eyes. He hated disappointing Daddy. Daddy lifted him up and placed him in the playpen that he brought to the lab.

"I'll be back in a moment, do not move."

Harry didn't answer, still staring at his lap, unseeingly. He hoped Daddy wasn't mad with him now, then Harry would have ruined a perfectly good day.

Harry suddenly had an idea! If he finished the potion all by himself then Daddy would be really proud of him. Right? Right!

Harry glanced at the door, he didn't hear anyone coming. Harry stood up, the playpen was charmed so he couldn't fallout and hurt himself. Harry had always been throwing off hexes and spells, he figured he could probably throw off this one to if he concentrated hard enough.

Harry closed his eyes, concentrating all of his thoughts on breaking the charm. His face began to scrunch up in concentration. He felt the magic around him start to crackle, the air becoming thick with it. Just a little harder…..just one more push….Yes!

Harry's eyes popped open, a smile on his face, he did it! Harry stood up and swung a leg over the side of playpen. He pulled himself up and slid down to the other side. He was free! Harry toddled over to the bubbling cauldron his heart racing. He went behind the counter, leaning down to read the recipe.

Next came the newt eyes. He reached for the jar and scrunched up his nose at the sight. Eyes looked really gross when they weren't in something's head. Harry unscrewed the jar and pulled out two eyes, he only needed the irises for the potion. Harry held up one of the eyes to the light, they really were disgusting.

The door suddenly banged, open startling Harry into dropping the newts eye straight into the bubbling cauldron below.

"Idiots, all of them. They waste my perfectly good - Harry!" Daddy ran towards him reaching out to grab him and shield him with his body just in time. The cauldron exploded, thick green paste flying everywhere covering Daddy's robes. Harry let out a small cry as he heard the paste land, making little crackling sounds and smoking. Daddy straightened up hissing as the paste seeped through his robes. Daddy growled as he banished his smoking outer robes, using his wand to salvage what he could of his lab. Harry looked up his eyes wide, his heart beating wildly.

He had _destroyed_ Daddy's potions lab.

Daddy was going to hate him.

Daddy was breathing very deeply, his back to Harry.

Harry trembled as he turned around his eyes very dark.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About _staying in the playpen_." Daddy said in a low voice.

"I-" Harry's voice cracked, he was so scared.

"Would you care to explain yourself, young man?" It felt like Daddy was towering over him when really there was only a foot between them.

Harry let out a whimper, tears beginning to cascade down his cheeks. Daddy looked furious.

Daddy said nothing as he scooped Harry up, not looking at him as he walked into the living room and set him down on the couch, with Cesar.

"We will talk once you have calmed down, take as long as you need." Daddy said walking to the kitchen. Daddy sat at the table and began writing something on a long piece of parchment.

Harry stared around aimlessly, his breathing short and fast. Daddy would never love him again, Harry had destroyed his beloved potions. Harry squished Cesar to his face, hiding his tears. His body was still shaking, his heart racing. He stayed like that for a long time, trying to calm himself down.

"Harry? Will you look at me?"

Harry lifted his head, his heart had finally slowed, and his breathing was back to normal but a few tears were still running down his cheeks. Daddy was kneeling down in front of him. "Can you tell Daddy what has you so upset?"

"Har-ry b'eak all da potions and now Daddy no love me no more," he said sadly, his eyes welling up again.

Daddy stood up his face pained as he sat on the couch and slid Harry into his lap. "Daddy still loves you. However, I am very displeased. I told you to stay in the playpen and you deliberately disobeyed me. You could have been very hurt, had I not got reached you in time you could have-" Daddy stopped himself, his eyes hard. "That was a very dangerous and reckless thing you did,"

Harry nodded, he knew that Daddy was right, Harry had just wanted to impress him but instead he had made him angry.

"Harry wan' to 'press Daddy," he whispered.

"You wanted to impress me?"

Harry nodded not looking up.

"Harry I am always proud of you. You are a wonderful, talented little boy, you don't need to try and impress me."

"Harry, I need you to understand that what you did was extremely dangerous and could have resulted in catastrophe. You will have a spanking and then you will spend ten minutes in the corner in the lab facing the room."

Harry sniffled, letting Daddy rearrange him on his lap so his bum was facing up. Harry remained quiet. Daddy pulled down his shorts, and reached under him to undo his nappy. Daddy didn't hesitate, he spanked Harry firmly and thoroughly.

Harry cried and whimpered through it, never once asking him to stop. Harry knew he really deserved it.

Once Harry was sure his bum must have been a deep deep red, Daddy stopped spanking. He rubbed Harry's back for a minute before pulling him up. He pulled off his shorts, placing them on the couch before redoing his nappy, causing Harry to hiss in pain.

"Ten minutes in the corner, I want you to think about your actions and the consequences." Daddy said with a firm pat on his sore behind making Harry jump and run to the corner to escape anymore swats.

The door to the lab was wide open so Daddy could see him, but Harry wasn't looking at Daddy he was looking at the mess he had made.

The work bench was completely destroyed, there were craters in the floor from the spots where the potion fell. Tons of Jars and their contents had been melted or shattered by mere flecks of the potion.

Harry felt a really bad. He had destroyed Daddy's favourite thing. Harry stood there for the whole ten minutes feeling extremely sorry and guilty. After what felt like forever Daddy finally spoke to him.

"You may come out now Harry," Daddy called from the living room, flipping through a book.

Harry walked contritely to Daddy, his cheeks burning in shame and guilt.

"Harry's sorry Daddy, didn't mean to make you sad," he apologized sincerely. Daddy looked at him his eyes no longer angry.

"It's alright, Daddy forgives you. But I need you to also understand how hurt you could have been. Daddy can always replace ingredients or classrooms, but I will never be able to replace you, Harry and that's the part that terrifies me."

Harry's eyes filled with tears again. He reached to Daddy wanting to hug him. Daddy obliged him, wrapping him up in his arms and holding him close, his long hair tickling Harry's nose. Daddy's head rested on Harry's hair. They stayed that way for a long time, both of them seeking the comfort they needed in the other.

"Harry there is something I have been meaning to tell you," Daddy said quietly into his hair.

"Okay…"

"I have been corresponding with a former student of mine, who also has a little boy…"

"Who?"

"The man's name is Aron Rodgers, and his little's name is Joey Davidson. Aron was a Slytherin prefect, while Joey was in Ravenclaw. I believe you and Joey will get along splendidly."

"F'iend?"

"Yes Harry, he can be your friend, I was deliberating whether you would like to have them over…?"

"Hewe? Wif' Daddy?"

"Yes, I would stay with you,"

"Can Charlie come to?"

"You want Charlie there?" Daddy asked.

"Uh huh, Charlie and Daddy," Harry nodded dislodging Daddy's head.

"I suppose,"

"Yay!" Harry cheered, he was so excited to have a friend to play with!


	62. Chapter 62 you've got a friend in me pt1

Harry nervously tugged at his t-shirt, Joey was coming with his Daddy today. Daddy was sitting on the couch calmly, flipping through _The Prophet_ occasionally muttering about the stupidity of the Ministry.

"Relax Harry, it will be fine," Daddy said not looking up from the newspaper.

How had he known?

"What if he don' like me Daddy?" Harry asked plopping down on the couch and cuddling up next to him.

"He will. His father told me that he loves to colour and he likes Spider-man, I believe you will get along swimmingly," Daddy said mordantly. Harry swung his feet for a bit when a terrifying thought came to him.

"Daddy?" Harry asked patting his arm gently to get his attention.

"Hmmm?" Daddy asked slowly looking up from the paper.

"D'you…Have you…What if you…l-like Joey more than me?" Harry asked so quietly, that Daddy had a hard time hearing him.

Daddy gave him a piercing look, eyeing him critically. "Is that what is making you so jittery? The belief that I will 'like' Mr. Davidson more than you?"

Harry jerkily nodded his head, twisting the hem of his shirt around his fingers.

Daddy sighed, before setting down the newspaper on the coffee table and turning to face him fully.

"Harry, I know you grew up in a house with no love, with a family who had no regard or concern for you. I understood that you have difficulty with believing me when I say I will never stop loving you. Harry, there is no other little, or person for that matter, that I would want to spend my time with. Harry I was prepared to live a life of solitude, concealing my true classification from the world. Then, the whole mess happened when you were classified and I realized that I would never be able to be at peace until you were mine. That Harry, I promise you is the absolute truth, I will never love anymore than you, I wouldn't be able to. You are the perfect little for me," Daddy said smirking slightly at the end of his little impromptu speech.

Harry nodded, cuddling his face into Daddy's shoulder, liking the feel of the slightly rough robes against his cheek.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about something. I know you still have a bit of a hard time with leaving my side, but I do need to go to a potions conference. I go every year, for about two days and I was wondering if you had any preference on where you can stay for the duration?"

"Daddy leave?" Harry asked staring at him in slight horror.

"Only for two days, and I will be able to fire call you, if you so desire," He reassured him.

"Harry s'eep some'here else?"

"yes,"

"Wi'f who?"

"That is up to you,"

Harry thought about it for a minute, not sure who he wanted, then an idea came to him, "Harry be's big!"

"Um-no," Daddy said, giving Harry that _look_.

"Bu' Harry's good at bein' big…" he said sadly, he didn't really have a strong want to be big, but he did want to fly again, and eat whatever he wanted.

"I will make you a promise, if you are a good boy while I'm gone,"

"Kay," Harry said quietly, looking at Daddy with a forlorn expression.

"If you are good, and a well behaved little boy, then I will let you be 'big' for a day, and I will let you do whatever you want, within reason,"

"Harry be's big?"

"Yes,"

"For a whole day?"

"Yes,"

"All by's my own self?"

"That you know of," Daddy muttered low underneath his breath, then said out loud, "Yes,"

"Deal," Harry said happily, bouncing a bit on the couch. He was really excited now.

There was a knock at the door.


	63. Chapter 64 you've got a friend in me pt2

There was a knock at the door. "One moment," Daddy called. He turned to Harry.

"I expect you behave, and treat your guest nicely, okay?"

"Yes Daddy, Harry promises,"

"Good boy," Daddy kissed his forehead before standing up, smoothing down his robes as he walked.

"Hello Professor!" A brown haired man walked in, wearing muggle jeans and shirt. He was carrying a diaper bag on arm and holding the hand of 'little' boy, with chestnut brown wavy hair and big brown eyes.

"This must be Mr. Davidson," Snape said after shaking hands with Aaron.

"This is," Aaron said with a smile looking at Joey who was blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Harry is very excited to have someone to play with," Snape said beckoning Harry over to them. Snape closed the door. Harry was standing in front of Joey, just watching him.

"Hi," Harry said shyly, playing with his fingers.

"I'm Joey," the other boy said finally looking up at Harry.

"You wanna see my t'ain?" Harry asked, looking at him with bright green eyes.

"You gotta train?!"

"Yeah!" Harry grabbed his hand and ran to the nursery.

The adults sat down in the living room, while the boys played in Harry's nursery, the door mostly closed.

Harry kneeled down in front of his toy chest, flipping it open and beginning to search through it for his train set.

"Your Daddy is a vampire," Joey whispered staring at the door fearfully.

Harry stopped looking for the train, and turned slowly to Joey a frown on his face. "No he's not, he's my Daddy,"

"He's a vampire," Joey whispered.

"Nu uh, he can' be, he eats lotsa garlic and I've even seen him touch silver," Harry said starting to get angry.

"Oh, but he looks scary,"

"No he's a big softy, but he pretends hes sca'y cause he likes it," Harry shrugged, he knew his Daddy looked scary but Harry knew he was just a big teddy bear although he would _never_ tell Daddy that.

"Wheres your train?"

"Oh, he'e," Harry reached into the box and pulled out his train along with a handful of tracks.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Joey said reverently, holding the train like it was a baby.

"Uh huh, you can play wi'f it if you want," Harry said handing him the tracks to.

"Thanks! What're you gonna play with?" Joey asked as he set up the tracks in a huge loop throughout the room.

"I gotsome Din'oseers,"

"We can use them with the train!" Joey said getting really excited. Harry agreed and soon they were happily playing together.

….

"Rawr! Give me the lady or I'll smash your t'ain!" Harry yelled making the dinosaur stand on the tracks blocking the trains path.

"Never! Come and get me you bad guy!" Joey yelled back using his action figure to fight the dinosaur.

"Grrrr!"

"Get back!"

"Harry I have an idea!"

"Wha'?" Harry asked setting down his dinosaur, he hoped it was a different game, he was getting kind of bored of this one.

"We can make scenery, and we make it look like they're in outer-space! Or in the west," Joey said quietly bouncing excitedly.

"How?" Harry asked, he could see if Daddy had some cardboard or something…

"The walls silly, do you have any crayons?" Joey said pointing to a bare patch of wall.

"I don' got c'ayons but I gots markers!" Harry whispered back, he began crawling as fast as he could across the room back to the toy chest. He pulled open the lid and dug through the box, he smiled when he saw the big pack of thirty markers.

"Great," Joey smiled as he took the box from Harry and shook out all the markers onto the floor.

Harry grabbed for green and purple, those were his favourite. Joey had taken a handful and crawled over to the wall, Harry following him.

Joey began to draw and colour all over the wall, getting marker everywhere. Harry watched him for a moment, a little nervous. He remembered one time Dudley had coloured on the wall, and that was one of the only times Aunt Petunia had told him off.

Harry put the cap back on the marker, he didn't want to be bad.

"You're not gonna do it? I thought you were cool," Joey said scoffing at him.

"Well, I-"

"Fine. I'll just make the best scenery ever, you probably can't draw anyway,"

"I can! Daddy says I'm a little piccosso," Harry said haughtily.

"Picasso?"

"Uh huh,"

Harry crawled up to the wall, and uncapped the marker, his was gonna be way better than Joeys.

Harry finally recapped the marker, he had coloured a huge portion of the wall to look like a forest with a tiger and a monkey! Harry smiled at it, it was one of the best things he had ever drawn.

Joey was just finishing up his outer-space complete with a spaceship and Darth Vader.


	64. Chapter 64 you've got a friend in me pt3

Joey was just finishing up his outer-space complete with a spaceship and Darth Vader.

"I'm hungry I'm gonna go ask Daddy for a snack," Harry said leaving the markers on the floor and beginning to crawl to the door.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Joey said placing an ink covered hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to him just noticing the ink all over his own hands and clothes.

"Wha'?" Harry asked, he was impatient to get to Daddy he really wanted a hug, he missed him.

"We can ask a elf and get sweets," Joey eyes lit up and he looked at Harry.

Harry smirked, he liked this idea.

"Dobby," Harry said quietly, they heard a small crack and the house elf popped into the room bowing low.

"Harry Potter is wanting Dobby?" the elf asked looking at Harry with awe.

Harry nodded and put a finger to his lips in the universal sign for being quiet.

Dobby nodded. Harry whispered quietly to him, "Can we have lots sweets? An T'eacle tart?!" Harry asked getting really happy about the idea of getting his favourite food.

"And chocolate," Joey added.

Dobby nodded again, bowing before he popped away.

He came back not three minutes later with a house tray stuffed with cakes and cookies, and little chocolates and whole treacle tart.

"Yes," they both cheered quietly.

The boys pounced on the tray, stuffing everything they could into their mouths, not caring how dirty they got.

Harry was happily eating handfuls of treacle tart, licking his fingers and wiping the rest on his clothes. He looked over and saw Joey eating tons of chocolate frogs making his cheeks bulge out like a chipmunk.

Harry started giggling, puffing up his own cheeks trying to imitate Joey. Joey looked over at his giggles mouth open to receive more of the candy in Joeys raised hand. Joey smiled around his mouth full and began to make silly faces, causing Harry let out peals of laughter.

Harry began to make faces of his own in between his laughing, making Joey laugh along with him.

"What's so funny you two- Boys!" Aaron was standing in the doorway of the nursery the smile melting off his face.

"What is it? Oh." Snape walked in behind him, a fierce scowl on his face.

"Is that-"

" -marker on my wall?" Daddy interrupted dangerously.

"We was makin' scenery…" Joey explained after swallowing his mouth full.

"Again, on my _wall_?" Snape asked going over to inspect it. He immediately knew who had made what, recognizing the way Harry made his tigers, he held in a smile at the sight. Harry really did have a talent for art, however that did not make it okay for him to _colour on the walls_.

He turned around an eyebrow raised giving Harry his displeased look. Harry looked back at him with wide green eyes. That was when Snape noticed the sweets and cake dirtying up the floor and their clothing.

"Where did you get all this food?" he asked, directing the question at his son. Harry was in a load of trouble.

"D-dobby b'ought it Daddy…we saved you some," Harry held up a handful of mushed cake looking at him nervously.

"The elf?"

Harry nodded reluctantly, afraid of getting his friend in trouble.

"Joey! What did we talk about on the way here," Aaron said going over to him and making him stand.

"But Daddy I-"

"No, Joey I am very disappointed in you," Aaron turned him around and gave him ten fast and hard smacks on his bum, making Joey yelp and shriek trying to get out of the line of fire. Aaron held him in place, lecturing as he spanked him.

"You ask if you need something, we do _not_ just take it with magic,"

"Y-yes Daddy," Joey whispered, tears in his eyes. He rubbed his sore bum, his face flushed from shame and pain.

"You will help me clean up all of this food," Aaron said sternly pointing to the mess on all over the floor. Joey nodded meekly getting down on the floor and beginning to clean it up.

Harry watched all of this with wide fearful eyes. He hoped Daddy wouldn't spank him in front of his friend, he wasn't as brave as Joey was during a spanking.

He was trembling as Daddy made him stand up, Daddy noticed this and frowned scanning him with his eyes.

"We will be right back, excuse us," he led Harry out of the nursery closing the door behind them.

"Harry's bad Daddy," he said sadly, his chest feeling tight.

"I think Harry has had a bad influence but I do not think you are bad, you just made bad choices," Daddy explained calmly, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Harry gets spanks?" he asked nervously, chewing on his lip.

Daddy thought about it for a moment, "No, as I do not think either of them were your ideas, however you get ten minutes in the corner and no treats this week."

Harry nodded sadly, it was still better than a spanking. Harry slid off the couch, shuffling his way over to the corner, and facing it.

Harry thought about everything they had done, feeling ashamed of himself. He knew better than to colour on the walls and he knew he wasn't supposed to have too many sweets because it made his tummy all achey which it what it was feeling like now. Harry felt tears fill his eyes. His tummy hurt and Daddy was displeased with him.

"You may come out now Harry," Daddy said from the couch. Harry ran to him and threw his arms around his neck, hiding his teary face in Daddy's robes.

"Harry's sorry! Won' do it 'gain!" he cried.

"I know, come here," Daddy lifted him and cuddled him close. Harry sniffled, and let Daddy cradle his head in his hand.

"You are forgiven Harry, but please do not do either again,"

"I won'" he promised, giving Daddy a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, you may cuddle later, I believe we have a wall that needs cleaning." He set Harry down on the floor and took his hand taking him back to the nursery.


	65. Chapter 65 you've got a friend in me pt4

"Alright, you may cuddle later, I believe we have a wall that needs cleaning." He set Harry down on the floor and took his hand taking him back to the nursery. Joey and his Daddy were just finishing up cleaning up all of the food. Harry gave Joey a watery smile when they made eye contact but didn't feel up to saying much.

Daddy conjured a wet cloth for Harry to scrub with while he used to magic to take away almost all of the mess leaving a small patch for Harry to clean. Harry scrubbed the wall dutifully, chewing his lip as he did so.

"Here,"

He looked up and saw that Daddy was holding out one of his dummies. Harry smiled and took the dummy, putting it in his mouth and giving him a muffled thank you before going back to cleaning.

Harry spent a few minutes scrubbing not noticing Daddy silently and slowly spelling away the marker beneath the cloth.

"All done!" he called when the wall was finally white again.

"Good job," Daddy said taking the cloth form him and banishing it.

"Daddy my tummy hurts," Joey said to Aaron, clutching his tummy. Now that Harry thought about it, his did to, a lot.

"Mine too," he complained.

"Well if you boys hadn't eaten so many sweets this would not have happened," Aaron scolded, rubbing Joeys tummy with his hand.

"I have a potion for the pain, will you watch them for a moment?" Snape turned to Aaron.

"Yeah of course, Thank you Snape,"

"Severus," he corrected sweeping out of the room.

Aaron smirked and watched him leave.

…..

The potion had cured both boys of their tummy aches and they were now happily playing with blocks on the floor in the living room while the Daddies talked on the couch.

Harry yawned tiredly as he stacked another block on his tower. He was going to make the tallest tower ever. Harrys yawn must have been contagious because a few seconds later Joey was yawning widely to, rubbing at his eyes with a fist. Harry reached for Cesar next to him and cuddled him close with one arm.

Harry watched as Joey lay down on the floor cuddling with a stuffed fox he had brought with him.

"Who's dat?" Harry asked him quietly pointing to the fox.

"Dis, is my fox his name is Raphy," he said proudly giving him a kiss. Harry waved at him and introduced him to Cesar. Harry crawled over to Joey and lay down next to him. Joey scooched over and leaned his head next to Harrys.

"I'm kinda sleepy," he whispered.

"me too," Harry whispered back. Joey pulled Harry closer and hugged him and sighed happily. Harry stiffened at first but slowly relaxed and hugged Joey back. He felt his eyes slowly falling shut, sleep claiming him.

Severus looked over at the boys, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. They had fallen asleep, intertwined with each other, Cesar and a stuffed fox squished between them. Harry was quietly sucking away on a dummy and Joey had his thumb planted firmly in his mouth.

Although he thought the boy wasn't a great influence over Harry he knew that Harry enjoyed playing with him and would want to have him over again.

"Thank you for having us over Severus, I know there were a few bumps but I know Joey had a lot of fun with Harry,"

"Yes, I believe Harry did as well,"


	66. Chapter 66 Daddy's Potions Trip

Harry silently watched as Daddy packed up his things. He was sitting in the middle of Daddy's bed, as Daddy manually put his clothes into a suitcase.

"Harry, do not look at me like that. I told you, I am coming back in just two days," Daddy said as he folded up an extra pair of robes.

Harry stared back at him, trying to memorize his face so he could remember him for forever.

He was sad. He felt like his heart was being wrenched out of his chest. And the worst part was, was that Daddy thought he was being silly. He wasn't being silly, he just didn't want Daddy to leave him. He stayed silent as Daddy packed up socks and a hair brush. Who would brush Harry's hair?

"What if I gave you something of mine to keep safe for me?"

Harry looked at him with a frown, what would that help?

Daddy came over to him and sat down next to him, making the bed dip. "It is something I read about someone doing in a book once. I will give you something of mine that I treasure, and you will hold it safe for me until I return, thus, ensuring that I will come back for it," Daddy explained.

Harry thought it over for a minute, it was a really smart idea, but only if he had something really important to Daddy.

"Wha' Daddy give Harry?"

"What would you like?" Daddy asked,

"Somefin' tha' smells like you," Harry requested shyly, blushing.

"Something that smells like me…" Daddy repeated thoughtfully running a finger over his lips in thought. Daddy walked around the room muttered quietly.

He turned back to Harry, "What about my favourite cloak? Will that do?"

Harry smiled, "Peefec'!"

Daddy strolled over to his closet, rummaging inside it until he yanked out a long dark green velvet cloak.

"You must promise to take very good care of this." Daddy told him seriously.

"Harry p'omises," he took the cloak from Daddy and ran the smooth fabric across his cheek. This was perfect.

Harry stayed with Daddy until he was done packing. Every time Daddy packed something Harry felt a strong urge to take it out and put it back in the drawer, but he was smart enough to know that that would only make Daddy annoyed with him.

Finally, after an age, Daddy was finished. He turned around to find Harry sucking on his fingers watching him with wide eyes.

He smiled softly and lifted him off the bed, cuddling him in his arms. He would miss Harry just as much as he would miss him, if not more.

Harry had been pretty quiet today, Snape had a feeling that he was feeling much littler than he usually did.

Snape stood up, leaving Harry on the bed, he needed to double check that he had everything.

He got half way before he heard a whine from behind him. He turned around Harry had his arms out, his bottom lip trembling pitifully.

"I know its hard, come here little one," he put him on his hip, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Harry whimpered and rubbed his nose against his cheek.

Snape watched him with warm eyes, it was rare when Harry felt this little but he was always disgustingly adorable when he did.

Harry lay his head on his shoulder, his fingers once again in his mouth.

"I believe a bottle is in order," he commented as he carried him out of his bedroom.

He quickly made a bottle, filling it with chocolate milk. He settled them onto the couch, getting Harry into position, only to see he was crying.

"Oh dove, please don't be sad," he whispered, rocking him gently. He left the bottle on one of the couch cushions and slowly ran a finger up and down his cheek. Harry was quietly whimpering, tears slowly rolling down.

"Daddy will be back before you know it, and then we can spend all day together. I'll bring you back something," he promised, desperate to stop his tears.

Harry didn't answer. He just stared up at him with wide, sad green eyes.

"You'll have Cesar with you, and any toys you want to bring, although I am sure they will have plenty there…" He didn't expect an answer.

He picked up the bottle and ran it over Harry's lips trying to entice him to suck on it. Harry opened his mouth and began suckling on the milk, his eyes fluttering shut. Snape watched him slowly empty the bottle, he was making little snuffling noises as he drank.

"You'll be okay baby boy, I'm sure of it,"

…

Harry was still very little by the time Charlie came to pick him up. This would be the hardest part for both of them. Harry was wide awake, when Charlie flooed in. He scrambled off of the floor where he had been sitting quietly and launched himself into Daddy's arms, crying loudly. Snape tried to calm him down but Harry wouldn't have it.

"Having a bad day?" Charlie asked looking at him in sympathy.

"He is extremely little today, so there's been a flood of tears and barely any talking."

"Oh, it's one of those, huh?" Charlie teased, trying to entice Harry to look at him, Harry ignored him, crying harder into Daddy's shoulder.

"Don't be discouraged, he rarely wants anyone but me when he is like this."

Charlie nodded, he walked over to where Harry's packed bags were and shrunk them, and slipped them into his robe pocket. "I'm ready when you are," Charlie said turning back to Snape and Harry.

Snape hesitated. He knew Harry would cry whether they said good bye here or at the Weasley's but he wasn't ready to part with him just yet.

"I'll accompany you, to help him get settled."

"Sure," Charlie walked over to the floo and taking a handful of powder yelled for the Burrow.


	67. Chapter 67 Daddy's Potions trip pt 2

Snape landed, one hand holding Harry's head protectively to his shoulder as he stepped out of the floo.

"Oh Harry dear! We're so excited to have you stay with us," Molly rushed over her arms opened for a hug. She frowned slightly when Harry didn't move or acknowledge her from his spot.

"He is feeling very little today," Snape explained. Harry whined when Snape shifted him higher, burrowing his face deeper into his robes.

"The poor dear, give him to me Severus he'll be just fine," she held out her arms.

He hesitated, he didn't want to give him up so soon and yet he knew it was time for him to go.

He leaned his head down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, murmuring quietly to him, "I love you Harry, Daddy will be back very soon, be a good boy for me." He gave him one more kiss and tightened his arms minutely before handing him over with a heavy heart.

Harry squirmed and tried to grab his robes, little whimpers leaving him as he was passed over.

As soon as he was in Molly's arms he released a wail to wake the dead.

His cries only grew in volume, as Molly tried to soothe him.

"Maybe I should just stay-"

"Nonsense, Severus you go he will be fine," she shooed him back to the floo, keeping one hand on a squirming Harry.

Snape grabbed a handful of powder, but his eyes were on Harry.

"N-nno Da! Please," Harry cried, his first words in hours.

He felt his heart break, Harry needed him.

"Hush, Daddy will be back soon," Molly crooned.

"Really Severus he will be fine," Arthur soothed, putting a hand on Harry's head.

Snape nodded, gave one last glance to his screaming son and flooed away.

…..

Charlie stood off to the side and watched as his parents struggled to calm the little. Molly tried, rocking him, feeding him, singing to him and even reading to him and still he cried for his Daddy.

"Charlie why don't you give it a shot and give your mother a few moments rest," Arthur suggested. Molly had been refusing to give him to anyone else claiming that as a mother of seven she knew what she was doing.

"Yeah mum, give him to me, while you rest,"

Molly grumbled as she handed over to crying baby, his wails seeming to get louder.

"Poor thing, his throat must be killing him," she said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Does he have any comfort items? Something that calms him down?" Arthur asked his son.

"Yeah actually he has this turtle and blanket, can you unshrink his bags? My hands are a little occupied," Charlie handed his dad the shrunken items, while trying to keep Harry from falling.

He unshrunk them and began to look through them, "a turtle and blanket you said?"

"Yeah,"

Arthur quickly located Cesar and Harry's blankey and handed them to Charlie who then ran them up and down Harry's cheek, trying to calm and distract him.

Harry sniffled a few times, trying to catch his breath. He reached up a hand and grabbed Cesar burying his face in his soft fur, his other hand snatched his blanket from Charlie and he tucked it into his neck.

"There you go, isn't that better?" Charlie cooed, sitting down with him in his lap.

Harry was still crying he missed Daddy so much and he didn't even get to give him a kiss goodbye. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes, what if he never got to give any kisses ever again?

"Oh honey don't start again, it's okay, what do you want hmm? A dummy?" Charlie asked accioing one of Harry's dummies to himself and popping it into his unresisting mouth. Harry sucked on it fiercely, still sniffling.

"C'oak," he croaked to Charlie his voice hoarse form screaming.

"You want a cloak?" he asked confused, thinking he had heard wrong.

Harry nodded and pointed to the bag where Daddy had packed the special cloak he'd given him. Arthur shrugged and dug through the bag grabbed a thick velvet cloak and handing it to Charlie.

Harry hummed happily as it was wrapped around him, now he was feeling a little better.

….

It must have been at least three in the morning. And Harry would not go to sleep. Charlie had tried everything, even wrapping him in the cloak didn't help. Harry had also aged down again, so he was very very little right now.

"Come on, Harry shhhhhhh go to sleep," he cooed, at the crying bundle in his arms.

Harry kept on crying. Charlie was at a loss of what to do. He was ready to floo call Snape at this point.

Charlie started singing softly, it was a song that his mum used to sing to him when he had trouble sleeping.

Harry's cries died down a bit, but tears were still running down his cheeks. He watched Charlie with tired eyes, whimpering quietly.

Charlie carried him to his own room, his own eyes were burning. He knew that Harry was supposed to sleep in the crib he had set up in Ron's old room but he felt bad to leave him there alone all night. Maybe if he saw that he was sleeping with Charlie he would stop crying.

He kept singing as he lay down with Harry and tightened the cloak around him, making sure he was holding Cesar. Harry slowly stopped crying his eyes getting heavier and his breathing evening out. After half an hour of fighting it, he was asleep, his cheeks still wet with tears. The next few days were going to be _fun._

Please comment and tell me what you want to see next!


	68. Chapter 68 Severus' POV

The second his feet landed in the floo of the conference room, he turned around to go back. What had he been thinking? Leaving Harry with the Weasleys? Leaving his baby? They would not be able to calm him the way he could….and what if Harry got sick? What if he had tummy ache and needed a potion? What if-

Severus stopped himself, he wanted to be here, and Harry needed to learn that it was okay to be away from him for more than a few hours.

But what if Harry has a nightmare?

It was settled, he was going back to his son. Severus snatched a handful of floo powder, and lifted his hand-

"Severus! What an honour to have you join us!" One of his fellow potions masters said clapping him on the back.

"You're not leaving so soon are you?"

Severus turned around, planning to tell him that that is exactly what he was doing when he realized who it was.

Martin Roslin.

The second most famous Potion Master of this century, (second to himself, of course.)

Severus gritted his teeth, "No, I was just arriving," he couldn't leave now, he needed to reinstate his claim on Britain's best potions master.

"Good, good come along everyone's anxious to hear your thoughts on the newest Wolfsbane formula."

Severus let himself be lead, his thoughts a thousand miles away. Was Harry okay? Did he stop crying yet? Did they know what time bath time was? What if they didn't wash behind his ears?

Severus stopped short. They would probably forget to wash his ears all together! He needed to go back.

"Severus the conference is this way," Martin gestured to a room just a few feet in front of them.

"I-" Severus was at a loss. He had been looking forward to this particular conference for a while….

"Is there something wrong?"

Severus was being pulled in two directions. He wanted to be at the conference, he had prepared extensive notes on a lot of subjects and he was speaking tomorrow…. But he really wanted to check on Harry and make sure he was alright and make sure he was clean and fed….

He looked to Martin, should he go or should he stay?

"The conference will be over in just a few short days Severus, surely whatever it is can wait…?"

"Well I suppose but I-"

"Great! This way," Martin practically man handled Severus into the room taking him further and further away from Harry… Well if he was going to be stuck here he was going to make Martin Roslin regret asking him to stay.


	69. Chapter 69 Daddy's Potions Trip pt 4

Harry hesitated, he was sitting on his bare bum in the Weasley's living room. Charlie had been trying to change him but he had scurried away really fast. Charlie was now motioning for him to crawl back to him.

Charlie leaned forward on his knees, he patted the floor in front of him, "Come on Harry, I've gotta get you in a nappy,"

Well, he didn't sound angry…. Should he go?

Harry shook his head, biting his lip.

Charlie smirked. He shifted to a crawling position, and slowly moved forward pretending to be a cat.

Harry scrambled back from him trying to keep his giggles in.

"I'm gonna get ya!" He yelled trying to pounce and catch him. Harry used his super fast seeker reflexes and rolled away from him, he jumped up and started running. Charlie jumped up to, chasing him laughing loudly with Harry.

"I faster!" Harry crowed as he yet again got away from Charlie's outstretched hands.

"NO! I'm gonna win!" Charlie cried finally catching up and tackling him to the ground.

They were both cracking up at that point, Harry's face red from exertion, his hair plastered to his forehead. Charlie laughed and placed a big wet kiss on Harrys tummy causing him to squeal.

"Alright, let me get you in a nappy and then we can play some more." Charlie scooped him up before he could protest, and brought him over to where the nappy and the supplies spread out on the floor. He quickly got Harry nappied, taping it up so that it was snug and comfortable.

"Okay champ, what do you want to do now?" Charlie asked giving him a smile.

"Warer," Harry said smiling widely and pointing outside.

"Water? What about water?" He asked Harry, confused.

Harry nodded and scrambled up, he yanked on Charlie's hand until he too stood up and then dragged him over to the back door. Charlie unlocked the door and pulled it open letting Harry run ahead of him.

"Cha'lie rain water!" Harry called from the other side of yard, Harry was bouncing around.

"How am I supposed to make it rain?" Charlie scratched his head, and pulled out his wand. He thought for a minute and then came up with a spell that may satisfy Harry.

He raised his wand and incanted the charm, smiling as Harry laughed with delight as water began to spray in all directions from his wand.

Harry ran around, jumping in the quickly forming puddles and splashing around. Charlie laughed at his antics, Harry really was adorable. Severus was a lucky man.

"Charlie come p'ay wif me!" Harry all but demanded.

Charlie smirked and aimed the wand at the quickly approaching Harry laughing as Harry tried to dance out of the waters way, but ended up getting splashed in the face.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, wiping the water from his eyes hastily.

"You can't catch me!" Charlie yelled and dashed off, using his wand to spray at Harry and drenching the whole yard in water in the process.

Two hours later, Charlie was dragging Harry into the house, holding his hand tightly so he couldn't scamper away again.

"My goodness what have you boys been up to?!" Molly exclaimed upon seeing them. They were both dripping wet and covered in mud, their hair plastered to their foreheads, wide smiles on their faces.

"We played a bit of water tag, mum," Charlie explained silently summoning a few towels from upstairs. He draped one around his own shoulders and turned and began to quickly dry a trembling Harry off. The house was much cooler than outside, making the little boy very cold. He tried to wipe off as much of the mud as he could, filthying up the once clean towel.

"Well dinners on the table, whenever you're ready," she smiled at both of them and went back to the kitchen.

He arranged the towel to lay across Harry shoulders, and brought him into the kitchen, lifting him and fastening the belt in the high chair. Harry was extremely tired at this point and was sucking on his thumb looking at him sleepily.

"the poor dear," Molly cooed, running a hand through his wet hair. She sat down in front of his high chair and began to feed him strips of chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Harry ate sleepily, his head resting on his hand as he chewed slowly, his eyes constantly fluttering open and shut.

Charlie took a bite and in the next second spit it out, "sweet merlin! Mum what did you put in there?!" Charlie quickly reached for a glass of water and gulped it down his eyes watering.

"Cha'lie needs to be put in the da naughty co'ner," Harry said eyes wide, his own food forgotten. His eyes darting from Molly to Charlie and back, fearfully.

"Oh Charlie, I forgot you hate cilantro I'm sorry, I some left over turkey from yesterday in the ice box if you like," Molly called over her shoulder trying to feed Harry another spoon full. Harry turned his head away, his eye brows coming together in a frown.

"Cha'lie was naughty, he go in da co'ner," he told Molly with big eyes.

Molly laughed, and decided to humor the little boy. She turned to Charlie a mock stern expression on her face, "Did you hear that Charlie? You need to go in the corner, up you get," she pointed to one of the free corners in the kitchen.

"I'm not going in the corner," Charlie scoffed pushing his plate away.

"You hafta go in da co'ner or else your Daddys gonna give you spankins!" Harry said in a panic and no wonder as just in that second Arthur walked into the kitchen a smile on his face.

"Hello everybody," he smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair.

Harry looked fearfully from Arthur to Charlie, his eyes filling with tears. "Cha'lie's in t'ouble," he whimpered, a tear spilling over.

"What-" Arthur began to ask before molly cut him off, "Charlie just go to the corner you're upsetting the baby," she scolded.

Charlie sighed noisily as he got up and walked to the corner, facing it.

"You not gonna spank Cha'lie, awe you a'thur?" Harry asked fearfully.

Arthur held in a grin, he turned solemn eyes to Harry "only if he's a good boy and cleans up the kitchen,"

"Wha-!?"

"No talking in the corner," Molly chirped, laughter in her voice.

Harry looked from Molly to Arthur confused as to why they were both smiling.

Harry clapped, and laughed along with them wanting to be in on the joke. Arthur scooped him up from the highchair and kissed his nose.

"Guess what Harry," he whispered loudly.

"What?" Harry whispered yelled back.

"Your Daddy's coming back tonight!" he told him. They hadn't told him yet, for fear that he would be on edge on all day.

Harry squealed, let out a happy yell. "Daddy! I misses him so muches!" Harry felt like his whole body was going to explode with happiness.

Arthur smiled and cuddled him close, "we know, little one," he kissed him again and carried him to the living room.

Arthur settled him and the baby on the couch, Harry cuddled in his arms, wrapped in the blanket form the couch. Arthur knew he needed a bath but this was their last night with him and he just wanted to hold Harry for a bit.

Harrys thumb was firmly tucked in his mouth his other hand gripping Arthur shirt. Harry was clearly fighting sleep. His head kept falling forward and his eyes were having a hard time staying open.

Arthur opened the tales of beedle the bard, and began to read the story of babbity rabbity, in a low, calming voice.

Harry was asleep within five minutes, his breathing deep and even. Arthur held him as he read a book, occasionally rocking him bit if he snuffled in his sleep.

Within the hour, the floo was flaring and out stepped Severus, a grim expression on his face.

"Welcome back," Arthur greeted him warmly. Severus nodded to him in greeting his expression softening when he caught of sight of a sleeping Harry.

"How has he been?"

"He was good, he stayed very little for the first day, he was crying a lot but we sorted him out-"

"today he was very playful, running around and laughing." Molly told him walking in to join them.

"I am very grateful for this, thank you," Severus told them sincerely.

"Our pleasure, anytime," Arthur told him, meaning it. He stood up gently and passed Harry over to his father. Harry whimpered as he was passed over, his face scrunching up.

"He was great Severus, he missed you a ton though," Charlie told him coming in after just finishing up the kitchen. He lay a hand on Harrys forehead shushing him gently.

Severus smirked and looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. He had missed Harry more than he could admit.

Molly _accioed_ Harry's things down stairs. Severus shrunk them and put them in his robe

pocket. "I shall see you all soon, thank you again," he said softly, flooing away. Holding Harry tightly to his chest.

He could not wait until Harry woke up and saw that he was back. He was excited to spend time with his little boy again.

I'm getting a bit bored with this, I have a few more chapters planned out I promise I WILL WRITE THEM it will just take me a bit longer if anyone has anything they really want to see let me know.


	70. Chapter 70 Daddy comes Home

Harry shifted rubbing his face into the soft cotton material he had been sleeping on. It smelled so good, it smelled like home. He whimpered softly when he remembered that he was at the Weasley's cause Daddy was 'away'. What if away meant he was never coming back?

Harry felt a lump form in his throat, he never even got to say goodbye to all his toys. Oh no! Kayla was all alone now! And sully! And Bob! Who would make sure they were all fed and put to sleep?

Harry's eyes flew open, panicked. He spotted Daddy lying on the bed next to him, watching him with soft, amused eyes.

"Daddy! We need to make su'e Kayla is feeded and Sully!" Harry nearly yelled, he scrambled to the edge of the bed. He needed to make sure they were all okay and who-

He almost lost his footing when he whirled around as fast as he could.

"DADDY!" he screamed as he launched himself into him, he began laughing and crying at the same time. His entire body felt like it was going to explode with how happy he felt.

"Hello, my precious boy," Daddy laughed, straightening him and hugging him close.

"Daddy harry misses yous so much," he told him seriously, wiping away a few stray tears. He held out his hands as far as they could possibly reach, "this much, 'eally even mo'e but my arms aw'e kinda short." He explained.

"Well Daddy missed you this much," And Daddy picked up his wand and drew a huge circle in the air, that lit up with sparking green and red balls.

"Woah," Harry watched with eyes as it slowly fizzled out. Daddy missed him a lot, that made Harry feel all good inside.

Daddy pulled him forward and kissed him on the forehead and then the nose and then his two cheeks and his chin. "All I wanted to do the entire time was just be with you," Daddy whispered in his ear, tickling him a bit in the tummy.

"Harry too," he told Daddy, wiggling a bit so get away from Daddy's tickly hands. He let Daddy hold him for a bit, just happy to be with him again.

After a while Harry began to squirm, he needed to go say hello to his toys, they probably felt ignored. Daddy had told him that it wasn't nice to ignore anyone.

"Does your nappy need a change Harry?" Daddy asked knowingly.

Harry flushed, squirming even more. He hadn't noticed his messy nappy until Daddy brought it to his attention and now he realized he was really uncomfortable.

"Come, Daddy will change you and then we can go say hello to your toys," he scooped Harry up and chuckled as Harry turned an even deeper shade of red.

Harry snatched Cesar and his blankie and let Daddy carry him to his nursery.

Oh! How he had missed his nursery!

Harry smiled and waved hello to all of his furniture. He could have sworn that his rocking chair had moved in a 'hello' rock to greet him.

Daddy lay him down, the smile never leaving his face, as he kissed him on the head and began to change him quickly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes dove?" Daddy asked while wiping him clean.

"Do Daddies gets mad cause they gotsa change all da stinkies?"

Daddy burst out laughing, the corners of eyes crinkling. "No dove, Daddies, and Mommies for that matter, love every part of their children even the 'stinkies' as you so poetically put it."

"'eally?" Harry asked, wide eyed.

"Really, what's a little grossness for all this cuteness," Daddy teased, wiggling his finger under Harry's vulnerable ribs. He taped up the fresh diaper and snapped up his pyjamas.

"Who would you like to see first?" Daddy asked setting him down in front of the toy chest.

Harry thought for a moment, "Fiw'st we do Kayla den, Sully and then evewybody else," Harry decided.

"Marvelous plan," Daddy told him.

Harry toddled forward, and started pulling out all of his toys patting each one 'hello' on their heads and giving it a kiss.

"I'll be in the kitchen whenever you're done Harry," Daddy told leaving him to play with his toys.

Harry finished saying hello to everyone even obliging Kayla with another kiss after she gave him, doe eyes and then he was ready to eat breakfast. He tied his blankie around his neck like a cape and held Cesar in one hand then crawled to the kitchen.

Harry kept quiet as a mouse as he crawled into the main room. He wanted to surprise Daddy. He quickly hid behind one of the legs of the table and ducked behind it as Daddy's head swiveled to survey the room. He missed the knowing look Daddy had flashed him and Harry smirked to himself, thinking he had slipped under Daddy's radar.

Harry stifled a giggle with his hand and dashed across the little kitchen behind Daddy. He straightened up to his knees and placed Cesar on his shoulder, he put his arms up and curled his hands into claws. He sucked in a big breath and let out a ferocious growl.

"Mrowwww!"

Daddy turned around at hearing a small growl and pretended to be scared, jumping back and putting a hand over his heart.

"NO! A terrible beast has come and he's going to kill me whatever will I do?!"

Harry giggled, before quickly schooling his face into a fearsome scowl and growling at Daddy again. Daddy growled back, before crouching down and scooping Harry into his arms. Harry growled in Daddy's face, bringing his hands up the sides of his face. Daddy laughed and rubbed their noses together.

"I see I have a wild animal in my home,"

Harry giggled and tried to make scary faces at Daddy. Daddy raised an eyebrow and sat down with him in a kitchen chair. Harry wiggled in his lap to get comfy.

"Well, I guess since you are no longer my little boy I can't feed you yummy little boy food,"

Harry growled, and shook his head.

"I know Daddy! You cans feeded Harry animals c'ackers cause I eats animals!" Harry told him excitedly, he loved animal crackers.

"Hmmmm, that may work, but you are clearly a carnivorous mammal and they eat tend to eat herbivores so you may only eat the herbivoric crackers," Daddy told him seriously.

Harry nodded his head in agreement his Daddy was so smart. Daddy brought his hands up to frame his face. Daddy leaned in giving him his no nonsense eyes and growled at him menacingly.

Harry held in a giggle and growled back, scrunching up his nose.

Daddy smirked.

Harry growled again, he needed Daddy to realize how scary Harry was.

Daddy looked nonplussed.

Harry decided to take drastic measures. He turned his head and swiftly, but gently, bit down on Daddy's fingers. He growled with the fingers in his mouth, looking to see Daddy's reaction.

Daddy was smiling! He was smiling! The audacity of some people!

Harry whined and nibbled on them again. "I'ma supoosa ve scarvy Daddy!" he grumbled around his mouthful.

"How can I be scared when you do things that are so damn cute," Daddy murmured scratching Harry's head lightly.

Harry cocked his head to the side still holding Daddy's fingers hostage in his mouth. He looked at Daddy adorningly, he loved him so much.

Harry let Daddy's fingers go and leaned forward shyly giving Daddy a kiss on his cheek. "Love you Daddy" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I love you to my Harry," Daddy told him hugging him tightly.

Harry was very glad to have his Daddy back.


	71. Chapter 71 Big and Small we need it all

Hi everyone! I am sooooooo sorry this has taken me so long! I started a new boarding school this year overseas and it took me a while to adjust. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy a bit of angst and feels in this and also warning for swearing later on in the chapter. A special thank you to Roxansmit for your wonderful ideas! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Harry squealed loudly as Daddy ran his soapy hands under his arms, clamping them down as hard as he could.

"Hold still, I need to make sure you're clean, otherwise you will smell worse than the owlery," Daddy told him trying to lift his arm again.

"Tickles," Harry said, shaking his head 'no'.

"Harry," Daddy gave him his serious eyes.

Harry thought about it for a moment, then an idea came to him.

"Harry let Daddy do tickles _if_ Daddy let Harry wear his w'obes," Harry said a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

Daddy leaned back from the edge of the bathtub, "You want to wear my robes? Out of our rooms?"

"Nuh uh, just in d'em," Daddy watched him for a moment and Harry wondered if Daddy could read minds with using a spell.

"Deal," Daddy agreed, reaching for his arm again.

Harry grinned and lifted his arm, sucking a big breath to prepare himself for the tickles. Harry let it all out in one whoosh of giggles as Daddy soaped up both of his underarms and then rinsed them. Daddy took a small bucket and poured clean water onto Harry rinsing all of the bubbles and soap off of him.

"Alright, bath time is over, come out dove," Harry (with the help of Daddy) climbed out of the tub and let Daddy wrap the fluffy towel around him. He stood there quietly as he let Daddy dry him, thinking of all the things he wanted to do while he was dressed like Daddy.

Daddy _accioed_ a nappy and the supplies to the bathroom and helped Harry lie down on the floor. Daddy was eyeing him silently as he diapered Harry and pulled a t shirt on him.

"No 'jamas Daddy?' Harry asked confused.

"I assumed you wanted to wear the robes now," Daddy told him. Harry smiled and nodded his head excitedly. He helped Harry stand up.

Taking him by the hand and leading him into his own bedroom and to the ancient looking armoire.

"No going into the kitchen, the house elves just cleaned these," Daddy warned him, pulling out a pristine pair of robes.

Harry nodded seriously, he would take good care of them.

Harry lifted his arms and Daddy slid them over his head, tugging them into place. Daddy's lips curled into a smirk as he gave Harry a once over.

"I believe they are a tad too big,"

Harry giggled, flapping his arms and watching the super long sleeve whip about in the air. The bottom of the robes began dragging around on the stone floor, as Harry ran around Daddy's bedroom barefoot, trying to get them to billow out the way they did when Daddy walked.

He heard Daddy trying to hide his laughter; smirking to himself, Harry dramatically turned around slowly folding his arms across his chest. He had been waiting to do this for _years_.

He raised one dark eyebrow, narrowing his eyes at Daddy. (Who was smirking himself.)

"Missssstew S'ape." Harry used his lips, to make the 'P' come out with a pop.

"Ou'w new waw' hew'o, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of askphodel to a-a I'fusion of wormwood?" Harry barked out trying his best to imitate his fathers voice. He watched with surpressed glee as Daddy's eyes widened in surprise and astonishment.

"Don' know? Hmmm, where 'ould you look if I told you to fin' me a bezoar?" Without pausing to let him answer Harry carried on. "Let's tw'y again, whats da' the difference bet'een munskwolf and wolfsbane? Tut tut, cleaw'ly Daddy's don' know everythin'." Harry sniffed haughtily nose in the air, then giggled at Daddy's gobsmacked face.

Daddy stood stock still for a moment, before growling playfully and lunging for Harry. Harry shrieked and dodged him running away from his outstretched hands. Before Harry could make any headway he tripped on the robes, tumbling face first towards the unforgiving stone, he was caught inches from the ground by strong arms holding him safely. Pulling him up, Daddy pressed a kiss to his nose,

"I did not realize you remembered that, dove," He said softly, his eyes unreadable.

"d'is okay Daddy, m'a big boy now!" Harry told him trying to look tough.

"That may be, but I am sorry that I embarrassed you like that," Daddy told him quietly not quite looking at him. Harry held daddy's chin in his hand the other holding his cheek until he looked at him. Harry smiled and kissed Daddy on the nose,

"I love you Daddy, p'ease don' be sad,"

"How can I be sad when I have you in my arms?" Daddy replied, his eyes once again twinkling.

….

After breakfast the next morning, Daddy had stopped in the hallway to talk with one of the astronomy teachers about a potion needed for their class. He had put Harry down next to him, with a stern "Do not move," But that had been ten minutes ago and Daddy was 'bein' borin' talkin' about adult stuff' so, Harry decided to go exploring a little.

Harry had walked down the hallway and turned into another, crashing into something. He fell back, _hard_ , his bum sending a spike of pain up his spine causing him to cry out.

Harry looked up to see what he had bumped into and gulped.

He had bumped into Seamus Finigan, who looked only to pleased to see him.

Seamus crouched down in front of Harry who was still sitting with his legs splayed.

Seamus cooed at him, his voice mocking. "Did the wittle baby fall? Is the babys Daddy gonna kiss it bedder?" Seamus cupped Harrys cheek almost tenderly, his eyes flashing.

"No," Harry said quickly, his heart beating super fast. Seamus made him really nervous.

"Don't interrupt you little freak," Seamus hissed slapping him hard on the cheek causing Harry to gasp in pain and surprise. Pain bloomed across his cheek, the skin throbbing.

"You're so messed up and annoying, I can't understand how anyone could want to be around someone like _you,_ "

Harry felt tears fill his eyes, his throat closing, "Ha-Harry's not annoyin'," he whimpered, his voice trembling. Seamus was still looming over him.

"Why do you think Ron hates you now? He can't bloody stand you,"

The tears spilled over, and Harry couldn't stop them. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, his throat closing up. Ron really hated him?

"You're just a gross baby," he mocked.

"Har-ry gets gets rid of nappy, an' be's a big boy" he cried to Seamus, looking up at him.

Seamus looked at him dubiously. Harry knew he needed to get rid of it. He concentrated as hard as he could, putting all of his sadness and anger towards his goal. He was going to magic away his nappy.

After two minutes of trying his hardest he felt the soft and comforting material start to deteriorate, the nappy slowly fading into nothing underneath his jean shorts.

Harry opened his eyes and was ready to show Seamus when he noticed that someone else had joined them while he hadn't been paying attention.

Ron.

Harry's heart stopped.

He shakily climbed to his feet the jean material chafing his sensitive skin, the absence of his nappy left him feeling vulnerable and insecure. They watched him in silence, Seamus smirking slightly. Harry stared back bashfully, he really wanted to talk to Ron but he had nothing to say.

"You still have a dummy." Ron pointed out.

"What?"

Seamus pointed at his chest, where Daddy clipped one of his favourite dummy's on his shirt. Harry felt his tummy drop, he couldn't get rid of his _dummy_.

Harry floundered for a response, "I- er…"

"I'll get rid of it," Ron said, pointing his wand at Harrys chest.

Before Harry could stop him, Ron murmured something, and a flash of yellow light shot out from his wand heading straight for him. Harry flinched back, his bladder releasing itself in fear.

They all stared at each other for a split second before Seamus started cackling. "You really are a baby!"

Looking down he saw that, his shorts were soaked. The material a very dark blue. He had peed all over himself in front of Seamus and _Ron_.

Harry let out a sob, and turned and ran the other way, trying to put as much distance between him and Seamus and _Ron_.

He darted into an empty alcove, his knees buckling underneath him. He fell to the floor, crying and whimpering. Ron would never talk to him again after that.

His shorts were really starting to itch him, but he had nothing else to wear. He reached up to get his dummy but his hand only found his shirt. He looked down frantically but it was gone. Ron had magicked it away and now Harry had nothing to give him any comfort.

The only sound was his ragged breathing, and the soft tics that sounded from his tears hitting the stone floor.

He hated being little. He didn't want any of it anymore, not his toys or his crib or even Daddy. Harry wasn't sure what headspace he was in, everything felt really sharp and clear at the same time fuzzy and faraway. But, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there, in a puddle of his own pee, sobbing broken heartedly to himself.

"Harry," Daddy whispered, shock in his voice. Harry jumped, he hadn't heard him coming.

"I'm done," Harry told him, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Wha-"

Harry interrupted him, "I don't want to be little anymore, I don't need you and I'm leaving Hogwarts,"

"Har-"

"Don't try to stop me," he nearly growled.

He heard Daddy give a small sad sigh, "Can you at least tell me what happened?" he asked him quietly, crouching down next to him.

Harry knew he deserved that much.

Harry took a deep breath letting it out shakily. "I got bored and I decided to go explore and then I bumped in Seamus…." Harry told Snape everything, from the slap, to using magic to get rid of his nappy, wetting himself, and finally about Ron and how he just _stared_ at him.

Snape listened silently, t'sked angrily when he heard about Seamus hurting him.

Harry waited with baited breath. What was Snape going to say?

"I'm so sorry Dove,"

Harry opened his mouth to tell him it wouldn't change how he felt but Snape beat him to it.

"I'm not saying I can change what happened, but I think you're angry and embarrassed which is understandable." While he spoke he quietly cleaned the floor and Harry's shorts with his wand.

"I think you need some time to think it over, now's not the time to make hasty decisions."

"You weren't there!" Harry suddenly yelled. He felt like he was going to explode, he needed Snape to understand how horrible it had been.

"I am aware of that, however-"

"Stop being so fucking calm! I never asked for any of this. My life has been shit for years, I didn't ask for this bloody scar or to be _The Boy Who Lived_ ," he sneered the last part.

"Harry I-"

"No! Fuck you! I hate you! I hate being little, I don't deserve this," his voice cracked as more tears came, sliding down his cheeks.

Snape was silent for a moment.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying in vain to stop the tears, he covered his face with his hands. He was pathetic. He jerked when he felt arms encircle him pulling him close. He pressed his face against Snape's chest.

"I did not know you still felt that way,"

Harry sniffled, "I-I loved it for a while, I've never been cared for like that and it was all so new and amazing, but…" He trailed off afraid that Snape would be angry.

"But?"

"But, now I'm confused because I still want it. I can't even imagine living without all of it now, but I also want to be big and be able to fly on my own and….and do…adult things," He finished scared to look at Snape's face.

"I see."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked in an incredibly small voice.

He felt Snape shift, looking up he was now face to face with him. "Of course I'm not mad Harry, to be honest I'm quite upset at myself for not thinking that you might be feeling this way sooner."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, I never want you ever fell like this is something you can't escape from. Being a little and letting yourself get into that headspace should always be a positive experience for you. Always. Okay?"

Harry nodded, "Okay" he agreed quietly.

"what if you had big days?"

"What's that?" Harry was starting to find it hard to stay mad, Da-Snape was so warm and he always gave the best hugs.

"We can have specific days were you spend the day in your bigger mindset, and you may do whatever you wish as long as its safe."

"And I can fly?"

Daddy chuckled, "You may fly for as long as you wish, you may even play quidditch with your friends if you so desire,"

Harry smiled, the anger and the tight feeling in his chest finally loosening. He hadn't realized how much it was all bothering him until now but he was really glad that he and Daddy had figured it out.

"I think we should get you changed, and possibly into a new nappy," Daddy told him quietly some minutes later. Harry nodded into his shoulder, too comfortable to move even an inch. He was starting to feel all fuzzy again, like he was sinking into his little headspace but he had more thing he needed to tell Daddy first.

"Can I still love you even when m'big?" he asked slightly slurred as his face was mushed into his robes.

He could have sworn he felt Daddy smile, his magic practically singing with energy.

"Harry, I will love you no matter what headspace you're in," he said kissing the crown of his head.

"Good, cause I wasn' stoppin',"

Daddy tightened his arms around him and stood up, Harry lay his head on his shoulder as Daddy began the descent down to the dungeons. He really did have the best Daddy – Wait, would he have to call Snape Dad on his big days? Or Severus? Oh no! What if he made him call him Professor?!


	72. Chapter 72 All Good Things Must End

**Hi everyone! I am so so sorry. I know its literally been forever since I updated. I started a new boarding school this year and it has been one thing after another and on top of that I share a room with three other people**

 **So its rare that I get any privacy. But anyway I am sorry. But I have some bad news. This will be the last chapter. I may one day add a one-shot or whatever but officially this is the end. I had a lot of fun writing this, your comments and enthusiasm really helped me and helped my drive to finish it. THANK YOU!**

 **A lot of the ideas in this chapter come from my lovely readers, so thank you! Enjoy!**

Harry stood in front of his closet in his nursery, his face red from embarrassment. Today was his Daddy's planned big day. Except, he had already hit a wall and it was only ten minutes since he had woken up.

He told Daddy that he would pick his clothes today all by himself. He reached for a plain pair of jeans, except the fly was fake, the top was drawstring but they were the most 'normal' looking pants he owned. He also grabbed a white t shirt with a small pocket over on side of the chest.

He clumsily took off his nappy and cleaned himself, grimacing, poor Daddy had to this all the time. He had agreed with Daddy to wear a pull up today instead of a nappy because he might forget after so long of not thinking about it. But it had been a real fight for Daddy to let Harry do everything by himself.

He pulled off his onesie and shucked on his shirt and jeans. He tucked Cesar and blankey into his crib so they'd be warm while he was gone all day.

Sucking in a big breath Harry opened the door and stepped into the living room.

"Good morning Harry," Snape said from his place at the kitchen table, a daily Prophet open in front of him.

"H-hello," he said standing awkwardly next to him, not sure how to act.

"This is your home whether you are small or not," Snape said quietly, clearly picking up on Harrys uncertainty.

"I know," Harry said quickly not wanting him to get offended. He slipped into the chair opposite Snape and rested his hands on the table waiting for Snape to finish reading.

Snape knocked on the table and Harry lifted his hands just in time for steaming plates full of food to appear, everything from toast to pancakes in front of them.

Harry helped himself, blushing when he spilled some eggs he had been trying to feed himself.

"Don't over analyze everything Harry, I am not judging you," Snape said looking at him.

"I guess I'm just nervous is all," he mumbled.

"Because of me?"

"I haven't been big around you since the day I was tested that was almost two months ago! I don't even know how to feed myself anymore." Harry said becoming frustrated with his own inability to communicate.

"Harry I know I treated you worse than dirt I-"

"No, that's not it all, I forgave you for that weeks ago, I just don't know what …. our relationship is now that I'm not…er little,"

"Ah," Snape steepled his hands in front of him, thinking. "I can only tell you how I feel, meaning I cannot read your mind. I still look at you as my son whether you are small or not, obviously the way I treat and relate to you changes with your headspace but I love you either way and I want you around either way," he said, smiling softly at him.

Harry felt a warm feeling rush through him, a smile forming on his face. "I love you too," he said no longer embarrassed to say it out loud to the man. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, a weight lifting off his shoulders. There was silence for a few moments.

"So what do I call you?" he asked shyly.

"I would rather you not call me any formal title, Snape included," he said carefully pouring himself a cup of black coffee.

"What… what about um… if I – er I called you Dad?" Harry stumbled over each word his face flaming red, his heart beating too fast.

Snape looked at him, his face impassive but his eyes vulnerable. "If you would like, I would oblige," he said cautiously, each word picked carefully.

Harry smiled at him shyly, nodding happily. Looking at him Harry saw that his face relaxed into a content smile, his eyes warm as he turned back to his breakfast.

…..

"Alright, I'm going out," Harry said holding his beloved broom in his hand.

His Dad came out of his private lab, walking past him, he swatted Harry hard enough for him to feel it through his jeans.

"Nice try, leaving without a cloak." He said smirking at Harrys flushed embarrassed face.

"I er.." Harry stuttered too embarrassed to come up with something to say.

"Right. No cloak no broom," Dad said holding up Harry's black cloak. He grumbled but took it quickly putting it on, anxious to go already.

He was meeting Neville and Hermione at the pitch, Hermione had even promised to fly for a bit. He was a little nervous to see them when he was big but he was way more excited, so it was okay.

Once he was in the air, he never wanted to leave. His broom turned with just the slightest flick of his wrist. Neville had agreed to race him around the pitch, both of their laughter filling the air. Hermione sat below them, watching them happily.

….

A few months later….

Neville chuckled as he slipped the coin out from behind Harrys ear, causing Harry to gasp delightedly. Harry was holding Neville's wand in his hand, making sure Neville didn't cheat.

"Teach me!" Harry demanded, making grabby hands for the golden coin.

"A great wizard never reveals his tricks," Hermione said from Harry's other side, smirking at Neville's wink. They were all sitting on the couch in Snapes rooms.

Harry pouted, harumphing loudly for emphasis.

"What if we started on your Daddy's present hmm? I know you asked Neville if we could help you," Hermione said quietly, not wanting Snape to over hear her.

The man in question was in his private lab, with the door slightly ajar.

"Yeah! I gotsa a great idea," Harry said squirming in his seat.

"Miss Granger?" they heard Snape call. They looked at each other, Hermione giving them a small smile before jumping up to go to him.

Walking into the lab he motioned for he to close the door.

"I have a question…." he said his eyes shifting about the room, looking unsure of himself.

She kept quiet not sure what he was going to ask.

"As you know, Christmas is soon and while I have a multitude of gifts for 'little' Harry I barley have any for 'big' Harry and I am… stuck on what to get him and I am asking for your…advice,"

Hermione felt her face soften, Harry had really melted the mans hard exterior. "I'd love to help," she said. "And it will have to be good, because you made his birthday spectacular and this needs to top that…"

Thinking for a moment, she let her mind wonder on what she thought Harry might like… then an idea came to her.

….

Severus glanced down at Harry his heart warming at what he saw.

Harry was busy using cookie cutters to perfectly shape the cookie dough they had made, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"How are the cookies coming along?" he asked, smirking when harry jumped from being startled. It was nice to see him so focused on a task, oblivious to the world.

Harry smiled up at him, "Good! Are 'ou done da icin' yet Daddy?" Snape nodded and started placing the bowls of icing he had made on the table. He sat down next to Harry and began to decorate the cookies, turning a blind eye when Harrys sugary fingers magically got cleaner as his mouth got messier.

"San'as gonna love em' and maybe he'll 'tay for dinnew!" Harry babbled excitedly.

"Perhaps," Daddy said distracting him with sprinkles and chocolate syrup. He loved his son very much whether he was big or small.

….

Christmas Day arrived, and with it an over excited ''little' Harry nearly jumping out of his crib.

"Daddy! We gotsa go see if San'a came!" he yelled as Daddy entered the nursery still in his sleep clothes.

He smiled at the little boy, swinging him out of the crib and landing a big smacking kiss on his cheek making the boy giggle loudly.

Laying him down to quickly dress and change him, Daddy made a contemplative face. "I think we should eat breakfast first and maybe go for a walk and of course we need to organize all of my books.." Daddy teased, laughing at Harrys horrified expression.

"Noooo, Daddy presents!" Harry said squirming wildly in his excitement.

"I was just kidding little one," he said gently, slipping on his socks and picking him back up.

"Present time," he said smiling as Harry cheered and clapped.

….

"Severus dear let him be, we can always clean him after," Molly said turning back to her batter.

Daddy's lips turned down into a slight pout as he silently watched Harry giggle, naked except for his diaper as he iced a huge chocolate cake with Charlie trying and failing to keep the icing on the cake. He sighed as he placed the filthy wash cloth on the table next to him giving up – for now.

"Daddy, look I'm Hagrid!" Harry said laughing loudly as he smeared chocolate all over his chin and lips giving himself a chocolate beard.

Daddy gave him a smile, still agitated that Harry was getting chocolate all over Molly's once clean kitchen.

Harry heard the front door open and loud a chorus of 'Remus!' was heard. Standing up and dashing into the main room Harry ran into Remus' arms giggling at his surprised face at seeing him covered in icing.

"Unca' Remus!"

"Hi Harry are you helping Molly in the kitchen?" Remus asked, discretely magicing the icing off of his best holiday clothes.

"Yeah and I'm makin' a cake wif Cha'lie," he explained. Remus smiled at him, running a hand through his miraculously clean hair.

"Harry, come along its bath time," Daddy called from the kitchen, Harry waved at Remus and ran back to his Daddy, hoping he could have a bit more fun before Daddy cleaned him.

….

The table was packed with people, everyone laughing and enjoying the amazing food. Harry was nestled between Daddy and Charlie both of them making sure he was eating enough and enjoying himself.

Remus, Hermione and Neville were deep in conversation about a new spell protocol that the ministry had just come out with. Fred and George were teasing Bill about the handmade jewelry box he had made for Fleur. Arthur and Molly were smiling around at everyone enjoying the atmosphere and the fact that their family was all together. Ron sat at the end of the table unusually quiet, but not upset.

When they had opened presents before the meal Harry had gotten a small blue box and in it was an identical dummy to the one Ron had destroyed and a small note.

 _I can repair a dummy more easily than I can repair what I have done to you but I hope you will give me the opportunity to try. -Ron_

Harry had cried of happiness and hugged Ron super tight, telling him that he had missed him lots and lots.

Daddy had given 'Big' Harry a new photo album filled with his own pictures of Lily, James as well as pictures of Harry and Snape and with lots more room, for more memories to come.

Everything was perfect. Harry was surrounded by his loved ones, he was warm and safe and had many new toys to look forward to playing with. It was everything he had ever wanted.

Thank you everyone for sticking with me!


End file.
